TRIXIE
by simanis
Summary: Don met a little friend while recuperating in a hospital. And the little friend turned out to be a player in the FBI current case. Intrigue and danger follows them. The story is now COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**TRIXIE  
**  
_Don met a little friend while recuperating in a hospital. And the little friend turned out to be a player in the FBI current case. Intrigue and danger follows them._

Trixie

Chapter 1

"Hi' 

Don didn't pay attention; he didn't know that the voice was directed at him.

His face was facing he skywards, with his head against the back of the stone bench.

"Hi." Came the soft voice again.

This time Don sat up a bit and opened his eyes, looking for the owner of the voice.

Don was unable to see from where he was sitting, a stone bench just outside the ward's corridor, situated in such a way, that the sun shone on him and in front of him was a little patch of green with pots and pots of plants.

He looked around and saw the owner of the soft voice, just by the big pot.  
He got startled; it was a little girl about 5 or 6 and was sitting on another stone bench with her legs dangling. Her body was hidden by the big pots of plant. She had leaned forward to say 'hi' to Don.

Don replied.  
"Hi."

Don was not in the mood to make conversations no matter how cute the girl looked.  
His arm was hurting him and he was rubbing it up and down. The bullet was removed from his shoulder and it's been 4 days and yet he was not allowed to be discharged because the bullet wound became infected and once again he was in surgery to have the stitches removed and the wound open to be drained.

For that he was doped up to his gills with antibiotics for the infection, medication for pain and fever and for a while he had the IV for dehydration it made him sleepy and lethargic.  
For an active person like him, lying in bed all the time made him grouchy, grumpy and easily irritated so much so that his father backed off after the third day of sitting with him.

He didn't blame his dad for shying away. Hell, he would shy away from himself. He can't do anything, he felt so lethargic lying on the bed all the time.

He came back to the present when he heard the girl talking again.

"You broke your arm?" the little girl asked putting her head out to see Don.

"No."

"Somebody broke your arm?"

"No."

"Then how did you break your arm?" the little girl insisted on knowing.

'My goodness what a little busybody' Don thought to himself and not wanting to be rude, he said,  
"Miss, I would appreciate a little peace and quiet if you don't mind, my head's spinning and no, my arm is not broken."

"Then if your arm is not broken, why are you wearing a sling, just like mine?"  
She asked again and this time she put her body out to show Don her little sling. She got down slowly and sure enough she was sporting a small blue sling with little blue teddy bears on it

He felt like jerk and his heart soften when he looked again, she was standing near those big pots like a little tiny person in blue PJs with tiny yellow bears and one arm in a hospital blue arm sling just like his but hers was cuter with teddy bears. She was wearing hospital issued flip flops with little hearts on it.

Don made up his mind and said, "Why don't you come here and tell me how you broke your arm?"

"Okay." she said cheerfully and came near Don, the bench proved to be a bit high for her to climb up; Don motioned her to come nearer and used his good hand to help her up.

Don had to smile when he looked at the little girl and she reminded him of Charlie when he was 5 years old, all the questions and the curiosity.

She was cute with curly hair black hair, cute dimples on her cheeks but on her face and chin he saw some healing scratches, so were pretty deep ones too.

"What are doing out here? Where are you parents ?" Don was all concerned and curious as to why she was sitting out here along.

"Nana was with me in my room there." she stopped and pointed to a window just very near to where she was sitting, "she fell asleep and I have no one to talk to so I went to the nursey station and talked for a bit with Jenny and then they were suddenly running away, so I came here."

Don thought the nurses must have some sort of emergency else they wouldn't leave this little girl.

"Come on then, I'll walk you back." Don stood up and held his hand to her.

"No." she refused to go.

"Why not? Your nana will be worried sick if she wakes up and see an empty bed." Don explained.

"No, the bed is not empty." She said.

"Huh?

"Goofy is there."

"Goofy the dog?" Don asked.

"No, no, Goofy is my bear and he's sleeping in my bed now. Goofy has this smile" she looked up at Don and made a funny smile lighting up her face with her cute little dimples, "So I named him Goofy."

Don smiled at the explanation, "So what's your name? Minnie?" Don asked.

"NO! "She laughed a musical soft laughter which was very pleasant to hear.  
"What's yours, first?" she asked.

"Mine's Don and you're?"

"Trixie, you're scruffy but handsome, definitely." Trixie said.

Don was embarrassed but he managed to put on a straight face and said,  
"Umm… thank you and I think you're a very pretty lady."

"Thank you Don and now can you tell me what happened to your hand?"

Don stopped, how you tell a child that you've been shot while trying to apprehend a child kidnapper and molester.

His mind wandered and he remembered this morning….  
He got a 'talk to' by his father before he left. Today was his fourth day when he was getting almighty sick of lying in bed all the time. No doubt he was sick but lying in bed, unable to do anything…..

"Donnie, what do you want, you're injured and you want to get better? Well sorry to say in order to do that you just have to stay in bed and let the injuries heal. No, not injuries, sorry wrong word, Bullet wound."  
Alan paused for a while and looked at his son, he knew he was miserable and getting shot was no joke and he praised the above that Donnie was not seriously injured.

He got a call from Megan and he nearly dropped the phone when he heard shot, hospital. Even when Megan confirmed that it was serious but not life threatening it still didn't make it any lighter.

"You need the hospital right now and at home, we can't give you the kind of help that the hospital can. So can you just stay here for another day or two until the doctor discharges you?"

Don kept quiet during this 'tirade', well alright not tirade but a 'talk to', he felt bad that he was behaving like an idiot.  
He turned to his dad and said, 'Sorry dad, I will stay until the doctor say otherwise. You don't need to stay here. I'll be alright."

"No, Donnie, I feel better if one of us stay with you, at least for a few hours. I need to go home now and will come back in the evening with your food. I take it you don't want the hospital food anymore?" Alan smiled at his son.

"No, anything else is better than hospital food. Thanks dad."

"That's OK, that what parents are here for, look after their young ones when they are not capable of looking after themselves, no matter how old they are."  
"Hey, I resent that! I can look after myself! Maybe Charlie."

"Hey, who's calling my name in vain? Hey bro, feeling better? I can see you're better now that you can argue with Papa Bear."

"Not argue, Charl, just stating a fact."

Alan looked at both his sons, he never felt so blessed to have these two. He raised his eyebrow at Don and dare him to continue.

"OK. Dad, no more such talk. I 'm much better but still I want to be out of here." Don sneaked a peek at his dad.

Charlie looked at Don, he was still very pale, and the 2 bouts of surgery had taken much toil. He knew he's still weak but Don wouldn't admit it.  
He went up to him and gave a round the shoulder hug, the good shoulder.

When he lifted up his head, Don pat him on his back to acknowledge the hug.

Alan look at Don and they made eye contact, Alan made a move and bend down hug his son and after planting a pressed kiss on forehead which he noted was still a bit too warm and making a mental note to tell the nurses at the station, he said,  
"OK Charlie's here and he can stay until he needs to go, alright with you?"

"Yes, dad. Err.. you're bringing me rib eye with the potatoes?" Don's eyes crinkled at the sides.

"Well, son, I'm not sure, if they are in disguise as chicken pieces and broth, then its rib eye and potatoes for you." Alan raised his eyebrows and turned to Charlie, "Be good to your sick brother and no arguments, it might tire him out."

"Be gone, Papa bear, we'll have a fine time here."

"Cute! I'll be gone you!" Alan looked one more time at Don who at this time had his eyes closed and he made a sign to Charlie and Charlie walked with him to the door.

"Anything that I should know about?" Charlie asked.

"No, he was just himself, grouchy, grumpy and easily irritated at little things and he's still too warm, I'm going to get the nurse to monitor him when I go out. Just keep an eye on him, try not to argue with him.  
If you need to go, just go I'll be back in the evenings. See you then." Alan gave his son a hug and went out.

Charlie looked at Don and said, "Dad's left."

"Yea, thanks Charlie, you really need not stay, and I'll just go to sleep."

"No problem, no classes till evening, I'll stay here and do my work."

"OK, thanks."

Charlie was soon busy tapping into his laptop, Don slept for an hour or so but the tapping sound woke him up and it got him irritated that he wanted to get out of the room.  
He told Charlie that he wanted to get out and take a walk in the garden.

Charlie volunteered to go with him but Don politely turned him down and told him that he can go home, for he will be walking down to the gardens to soak up the sun.

Charlie then told Don that he won't be able to come tomorrow for he was going to attend the special Math Conference in another University with Amita.

Don told him to go, he will be Okay and dad will be coming in the evening.

He suddenly felt a pull at his hospital scrubs and he looked down and saw Trixie looking at him,  
"You were wandering off, anything wrong?"

'woh… is she five years old or twenty five years old?'

"Am I? Was just thinking about my dad and my brother." Don replied hoping to steer her off.

"They're here?"

"No, they went off; my dad's coming back in the evening with some food for me."

"Oh, that's good, my dad's with my mommy now. They won't let me see her, said she's cri.." she stopped not wanting to go on or did not know the word.

"She's critical? What happened?" Don bends down a bit but then straightened for his shoulder was paining him again. Time for the meds, Clara will be looking for him soon.

"My mom's car was hit by a very fast car and my mom's car hit a pole and I was screaming and screaming. Daddy said she hit her head and I got a broken arm." She started sobbing and Don held her near to him to comfort her and she put her good hand round him.

"I heard them talking when daddy was in my room, they said she had 50/50 percent chance of making it through."

Don was curious and he asked her, "How old are you Trixie?"

"I'm eight years old."

Don got a shock and looked at her, not believing it.

"I know, I know, I'm small for my age. I take after my nana. I'm a…."

"There you are, you naughty imp, Nana's been searching for you high and low, well mostly low since I can't see high."

Trixie giggled and clambered down, "Don this is my Nana. Nana, this very handsome fella with the same coloured sling as mine is Don."

Don stood up, then and bend down and shook Nana's hand.  
Yep, Trixie definitely take after her; she's small and has headful of white hair. She's old but surprisingly her face is smooth and her eyes were twinkling as she looked up to him.

"Nice to meet you Don, I see that our Trixie the Imp has been bugging you. Time to be off Trix my pumpkin, I have good news, your mommy's awake and is asking for you. Daddy came to tell me, lucky he didn't notice Goofy in your place. He said he will come back when you're awake."

"Oh that's good news, I thought Trixie said she was critical?" Don didn't mean to be a busybody but words just got out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry……"

"That's alright young man, my daughter in law and Trixie were hit by a very fast car, my son told me that the car was stolen and being chased by the police. I do not know what happened, it hit them and both ended up in hospital. Trixie had some bruising and a broken arm. My daughter in law suffered trauma to the head and some broken ribs and at one time it was touch and go. Praise the high above, she just came to and the doctor said she will make complete recovery in due time ." Nana said.

"Eh.. This accident happened?"

"Four days ago." Nana said then she looked down and Trixie was tugging her hand.

"OK, OK, little missy is impatient, you take care young man." Nana said.

"Don, I'll talk to you later, OK? Let's go Nana, I want to see mommy." Trixie said and caught hold of her Nana's hand and went off.

Don sat down and thought coincidence? He remembered at the road block before the showdown, David said while talking to the police on the radio band that the kidnapper in his speeding car had hit two vehicles along the way.

"Nah.. can't be." Don thought to himself and leaned back and tilted his head to the sun, as he was doing before being interrupted by Trixie.

"Excuse me, Agent Eppes?" a hand was shaking his shoulders.

' Now what?' he opened his eyes and saw Clara.

'Let's get you back, time for your medication.'

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Trixie

Chapter two

Don walked back meekly with Clara, sat on the bed while she took her vitals. Pressure taken and when she took his temperature, she made a 'um um' sound which got Don alarmed. He didn't want to stay any longer than a day or two, he hoped that he could go back real soon.

"What's that Clara? Don't tell me the bad news." Don implored.

"Agent Eppes.."

"Don, Don , Clara, its Don."

"Well OK Agent Don."

"Funny, Clara. Please call me Don?"

"OK, Don, since you've been a resident of this fine establishment for more than 3 days, we can be on intimate terms." Clara smiled.  
"So Clara, what wrong?"

"You temperature is still hovering on the border of high. It's been 2 days and still it's not coming down. I call Dr. Stewart and let him decide.  
OK here's your meds, get your rest and no gallivanting."

"Not gallivanting, just sitting in the garden enjoying some sunshine.  
Clara, I met a little girl there, her name's Trixie, do you know anything about her accident?"

Don didn't want to be nosey but he needed some details so that he can ask Megan if Trixie's accident was related to their case.

"Oh that's Mrs. Cameron and her daughter Trixie.  
It's a police case; Mrs. Cameron's car got hit by a speeding car.  
It seemed that the speeding car was stolen and the driver is a kidnapper or something like that; don't really pay attention to the news. Got them from my chatty nurses.  
Trixie's a little imp. Most adorable and chatty too. It seemed she's a child genius, got most of the nurses stumped with her questions and observations."

Don was not surprised, umm, he decided not to tell Charlie and let him find out by himself, if he ever had a chance to meet her.

"I had a chat with her in the garden and I find her adorable too. Sad that she was in the accident with her mother. Her mother just woke up? I heard it from Trixie's Nana when she came looking for her."

"Yea, the little old lady kept her company in the ward during the day. Mrs. Cameron woke up but still in a serious condition.  
OK young man, you rest now, Doctor Stewart should be coming in soon"

Don found that that he needed to get out of the room, he waited till the coast was clear, he took a walk down the corridor, a different corridor this time and he found himself in a large area with a sunroof. Sofas formed a semi circle facing each other under the roof.  
'Probably for the patients to get their sun without stepping outside.  
He took a corner sofa and sat down, leaned back and closed his eyes.

After a while, the seat beside him move, "You're a man of mystery."

"Huh?" Don opened his eyes and saw the curly top.

"Oh, hi Trixie, how's your mother?

"I was looking for you. Mommy's got to rest so I had to leave, they won't let me stay. Nana is sleeping again in my room. So I came out."

"So Goofy is once again your stand – in on the bed?"

Trixie laughed.

"What are you doing here; this place is for grown-up patients and not little pixies like you."

"I'm grown up."

"No, you're not; you're only eight years old."

Don can't believe that he was holding a conversation with a little girl, he wondered what his father or brother would say if they see him doing that.

"Don? "

"Yes?"

"I think I see Dr. Stewart looking this way, he's coming this way too, is he looking for you."

"Now, how do you know that?" Don asked looking to where she was pointing, the end of the corridor in deed was Dr. Stewart talking to one of the nurses.

"Dr. Stewart is looking after my mommy too."

"Huh? Oh Ok. I think you'd want to go back to your room. Dr.Stewart might call the police to catch you. You're an escaping patient after all."

Trixie laughed and indeed Dr.Stewart came bearing down on them.

"Young lady, what are you doing here? You go back now, I want to have a talk with Agent Eppes."

"Agent Eppes? You're agent Eppes? Don?"

"Er..Yes, I'm Special Agent Don Eppes, I work for the FBI." Don was wondering and suddenly "OW!"

Trixie looked at him and whack him on shoulder where the bullet wound was. She clambered down and stared at him and said,  
"Its your people who put my mother in hospital. My Nana told me it was in the news that the FBI was chasing the bad person that ran into my mother's car. I hate you!" she cried and ran off.

Don was speechless, he looked at Dr.Stewart, he said,  
"Come on let's go back to your room, I want to tell you something."

Don said nothing but walked with Dr. Stewart to the direction of his room,  
"I'm sorry."

Don was not paying attention then he noticed Dr. Stewart talking to him.

"Huh?"

"I said, I'm sorry, didn't know that she react such a way. Are you alright?" Dr. Stewart looked at Don.

"Alright, no problem, its just the way things are. Her mother's in serious condition because of our case. I feel bad too."

"But if you don't then that little girl will not be found. Your kidnapper is here, you know."

"What!"

"It's in the news, your case, I mean, so I won't telling you anything new. They brought all the injured parties to this hospital. It's the nearest and Mrs. Cameron was critical when they brought her and her daughter here.

There's another car that he crashed into, I'm sure you've know. The two people inside received outpatient treatment.

Your friends brought you here and that kidnapper person came in a heavily guarded ambulance. Shouldn't be telling you this, but I know you can get the information easily, he had broken ribs, but his condition made it serious."

"How so" Don asked and he was still in shock that the perp was in this hospital. Usually they were sent to Prison hospital.

"He's diabetic and the Prison hospital cannot deal with this problem just yet. He's kept here for the time being under heavy guard."

Ok no more talk, let me check you over, um your temperature still not good."

It was quiet when Dr. Stewart gave him a once over again, he told Don to lie down while he check his shoulder.  
A nurse, not Clara, came in with necessary equipment and after a while of prodding and asking Don for the level of pain, which he replied negative.

Dr. Stewart stared at Don and asked again the level of pain to which Don replied,"5".

The nurse cleaned the incision and once again bandaged up his shoulder and this time the bandages were wound round his shoulder loosely.  
This made Don a bit comfortable and the pain was not too bad.

"Your incision is slightly inflamed and because of that you still have a temperature. I will put you on stronger antibiotics and hopefully it will clear the infection.  
I'm sorry to say that you will be our guest until further notice.  
Please let the nurse know if the pain gets bad" Dr Stewart said looking at Don for any reaction.

"If by tomorrow the fever still lingers, then we'll do a blood test to see what happened, now we let the antibiotics do its job.

Rest and no gallivanting around and picking up strange girls.  
Seriously, Don you want to get better, preferable that you stay in bed or inside this room, do not wander all over the place, its not good for you, germs floating everywhere, you get what I mean?''

Don nodded and muttered his thanks.

Dr.Stewart left and Don looked round for his cell but cannot find it anywhere, sneaky, his dad must have taken it away.

The door opened and David and Megan came in.

"Hi guys, was about to get one of you."

"How are you? Not blowing this joint soon?" David asked.

"Not yet, the doctor is not letting me out and I do not know why a little temperature is such a big deal."

Megan looked at him and saw that he was really not taking this seriously. She looked at David in alarm, then she turned to Don and told him in a very careful tone,   
"Don, infection is a real big deal, if not taken care of, you'll be in real big trouble, so enjoy the luxury hotel here for a little while more. The Office is running smoothly, Merrick is taking charge while you recuperate."

"Seriously I'm about to go mad staying here."

"That's why your dad's not here isn't it? You're behaving like a spoilt child."

"Careful Megan, I'm still your boss."

"Yea, yea, where's Charlie? You sent him away too?"

"Megan…"

Megan backed off putting both her hands up.

"You said you'd wanted to see us? "David quickly put in.

"Yes, you know about the accidents that Logan caused while being chased by LAPD?"

"Yes?"  
"The accident victims are here in this hospital and you know what? Logan is here too."

"What!" both Megan and David exclaimed.

"He's being treated here because of some complications that delayed his being transferred to Prison Hospital, it seems that he's diabetic."

"Hey Don how did you know all of this? You sneaked back to work while your dad's not looking?" David asked jokingly.

"Wished I did. Dr. Stewart told me and I met one of the accident victims."

"Oh, how so?"

"Long story and anyway, did our reports say that Logan is diabetic?"

"No, there's nothing written anywhere to say that he's diabetic. Remember last week we nearly got him cornered? We were chasing him and suddenly lost him and another report said that he was at another place near the ATM machine?"

"I must thank Dr. Stewart for this piece of information. This is very suspicious, think of it; maybe there are two of them. Have you interviewed the little girl?"

"No, the parents promised that they will bring her to FBI office tomorrow. I've tried to interview her yesterday but she won't say a word."

"Megan, try to do it today. Don't frighten them but it could be two kidnappers instead of one. Ask the girl."

"OK, I'll go now and I'll get Lt. Walker on it and double the security."

"Thanks Megan. You go on too David."

"Er.. I'll stay here a bit or until Alan comes." David got the nod from Megan.

"What? that's OK David, he's under guard. I won't be going anywhere. Under Doctor's orders to stay in this bed or inside this room ."

"Why? You've been wandering?"

Don put a finger to his nose and both of them burst out laughing.

They both said their good byes and went off.

Don paced up and down his room and finally got tired, sat on his sofa and soon dozed off.

His door was pushed opened slightly and a small figure crept in. She went up and put something near him and then crept off.

Alan came into the room and looked around for his son and what he saw, he wished a thousand times that he had a camera or a phone with the latest technology. He just wanted to take a photograph of his sleeping son on the sofa. Not just any photograph but a photograph of his eldest sleeping on the sofa clutching a very big teddy bear.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

He can only looked and keep the photo embedded in his mind.

He noticed that Don had taken off his sling and it had fallen onto the floor.  
Alan shook his head and took it and folded it and put it on his bed.

He then took a chair and sat near the bed, he didn't want his son to wake up to see his old man staring at him holding a teddy bear.

After some time, Don stirred and he felt he was holding something soft and cuddly, opened his eyes and he smiled.

Alan turned and saw his son smile and he wished again that he had a camera.

"And who is your friend?" Alan asked looking at him over his newspapers.

"His name is Goofy."

"Oh I see, where did you get him?"

"A little friend brought him to me."

"What? Thinking you needed someone to hug? Very kind of your friend."

"Don?" A very small voice called out from the door.

"Trixie? Come here, why did you leave Goofy here?"

Alan saw an incredibly cute little girl with curls like his Charlie came hesitantly into the room.

She saw Alan and looked at Don, "This gentleman is your father?"

Alan raised his eyebrows at Don who smiled and said, "Yes, this gentleman is my dad."

"How do you do Mr. Eppes, my name is Trixie and I came to apologise to Don, but he was sleeping so I left Goofy here so that he'll know that I came by."

"How do you do Trixie. Why do you need to apologise to Don or is it a secret?"

Trixie laughed and Alan smile and looked at Don, "You want to wait until she's old enough?"

'Why did you ask Don to wait until I'm old enough?"

"Dad!"

Alan whispered to Don,  
"Well, I like her, she's adorable and she's smart and polite."

"Dad! will you please excuse us for a moment?"

"Well, OK, Ok, nice to meet you Trixie and you better take back Goofy." and in a softer voice he said ,"I saw him hugging Goofy, he might not want to return him to you."  
Trixie laugh again and Alan said in a very serious tone, "I think you better hold on and wait for her."

"Dad!"

"I'll be at the canteen for a cup of coffee, er..Trixie, how old are you?"

'Eight going on nine."

"You're sure?"

Trixie laugh again and said yes.

Alan held on to the door and said, "Don, hey, you only have to wait seven years!" and he quickly exited.

Don looked at Trixie who had gone silent.

"Pixie, what's the matter? Come on and sit here."

She nearer to Don but stood in front of him, "I'm sorry, Don."

"Why are you sorry? You have the right to be mad at me. You and your mother got hurt in the accident which was partly caused by us.  
It's OK to be mad at me."

"No, I told Nana what happened, how Dr. Stewart called you Agent Don Eppes and you said work for FBI and that I hit you and said I hated you.  
Nana did not scold me but told me that's not how we should behave and then Nana explained everything to me.  
It was not your fault but the bad man's fault and Nana said FBI had caught the bad man who had kidnapped a small girl and that FBI had saved the girl.

I am very sorry Don." And she started sniffling.

Don got down to Trixie's level and put a hand to her chin and said,  
"No, Trixie don't cry. It's alright. Come on, don't be a cry baby."

Trixie sniffled once more and she went to Don and hug his neck one handed but he cast on the other hand hit Don on the shoulder and he involuntarily cried out.

Trixie jumped and pulled away and she looked at him, "I've hurt you?! I'm sorry!"

"It's alright, come let's sit down."

Don held her one handed and shook her and said,  
"Hey com'on, what did you tell me just now, You said you're a grown up, so grown up little pixies do not cry easily."

Trixie stopped sobbing and look up at Don and she said, "You're funny, Don."

"Yea , yea I'm the joker."

"No!" she laugh and said, "You're a clown."

"Oh so, I'm a clown." Don made some funny faces at her and that got her laughing.

"Don, you did not wear your sling, so you did not break your hand like I did?"

"No, pixie, I did not break my hand but my shoulder is very sore, that's why I needed the sling to keep it still."

"So why are you not wearing it now?"

"Eh.. oh… it fell off?"

"You're funny. How can a sling fall off when you hang it like this." She lifted her sling which was wound round the neck.

"Oh.. OK I did want to put it on,..beee…cause I wanted to hold Goofy?"

"Oh. OK." She nodded her head, "can you let me see where you're hurting?"  
"  
"No, you cannot see but you can touch here, but mind you, gently." Don touched his shoulder.

Trixie put her hand to his bandaged shoulder ever so lightly,"Oh it's all bandaged up, is it very painful?"

"Not so much now."  
"Don?"

"Yes, pixie?"

"I'm really sorry that I hit you on your shoulder."

"It's OK, all forgotten and I think you'd better go back, else your nana will come looking for you."

"OK, daddy will be looking for me too."

"Come on then, I'll take you to your room and don't forget Goofy and thank you for letting me hold him. He's really very goofy looking."

Trixie laughed and said, "you are so right." And both ended up laughing.

They both had a bit of fun trying to hold Goofy which was almost as tall as Trixie and to hold each other's hand as both were one handed, almost.

In the end, Don took hold of Trixie's hand with one hand and the other clutching Goofy; he asked her which way and Trixie didn't want to go back so soon, took Don the long way to her room.

They were talking and walking and Don noticed that Pediatrics Ward was on the opposite direction and he turned to Trixie.

"Somebody's not telling the truth and we are going the wrong way."

Trixie started laughing and when Don turned her around, she gave a shriek and resisted, "No! No!."

They started playing a game, after a few steps Trixie pretended to resist and Don made a clown face at her and she laughed and tried to imitate him.

The passing nurses who saw Trixie playing the game with the tall man smile at them which made Don a bit embarrassed.

Not paying attention, Don turned the wrong corner,Trixie was still playing her game pulling at Don's hand and shrieking, suddenly Don felt somebody slammed into him and he hit the opposite wall, his head and shoulder took the brunt of it.  
Don saw stars and slowly slid down the wall.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Trixie Chapter 4

He faintly heard Trixie shrieks , this time with terror, he reached out for her, "Tri…..Trix…ie…" he heard no more for he had blacked out momentarily.

Screaming Don's name,Trixie fell on the floor beside Don and someone tried to pull her away, she resisted.

The nurses who saw them playing earlier came running and saw Don on the floor with Trixie crying and another man standing by looking down at the scene with a confused face.

They looked at each other confused for the sudden change of scene, one of the nurse told her friend, "Page Dr. Stewart."

Another nurse gently took Trixie away, "Come on love, let Jenny look after yer friend."

The confused man stood staring at horror of what he did,  
"Trixie darling girl, I'm sorry I didn't know he's your friend, you were shrieking and pulling away, I thought he was taking you away." He knelt down to gather the crying Trixie in his arms.

"Dad…dy…"in between sobs Trixie said, "we were playing a game! He's my friend Don and now you, you've killed him." Trixie continued crying.

"No, my love, he's just knocked out, you go on with your daddy, we'll take care of him, see Dr. Stewart is coming." Jenny said making a sign at Trixie's father to take her away.

Dr. Stewart ran up and saw Don on the floor,quickly squat down and gently turned Don's head, saw a bruise forming and he unzipped the sweatshirt he had on and exposed the badaged shoulder and saw what he suspected when he touched the shirt, the bandaged site was spreading red.

"What the hell happened? Where's the gurney?" Dr. Stewart shouted over the din.

A small crowd had formed and one of the nurses was trying to get the corridor cleared.

"Coming doctor, Lee over here, Jenny called out the orderly pushing the gurney.

"Oh God, what was wrong with his shoulder? I'm sorry I didn't know, so sorry.….." Trixie's father looked in alarm at the spreading red on Don's shoulder.

Nobody answered him, Don was moving about, groggily trying to wake up, when they wanted to load him to the gurney, he pushed the hands away ,"Easy, Don, you cracked you head and opened up your stitches, easy, let us help you to the gurney." Dr. Stewart said and slowly with Lee helped him up to get onto the gurney.

"Don!"

"Pixie? You're alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Don, my daddy thought ..."

"It's OK, pixie, tell your daddy it's OK."

Everyone kept quiet and Don closed his eyes, Dr. Stewart shook him and said,  
"Don, keep awake till I can check you over. Don…"

"Umm..OK am awake…get my dad? He's … canteen." Don mumbled.

Someone was pushing through the crowd, "Excuse me…."

"Donnie…they told me you were attacked?"

"Easy…dad..easy, it's all a misunderstanding..Eh.Doc, can we go?"

After a while, Don was safely back in his room. The earlier nurse who had looked after Don came in this time with a cart. She went up to Alan and politely asked him to wait outside while the Doctor examined Don.

"Ok Don, did you passed out after that knock on the head?" Dr. Stewart asked shining a light on his eyes.

"Only for a very short while- a few seconds."

"Sure?"

"Think so, I heard Trixie crying and people talking above me."

"OK, umm not too bad, I don't think you have concussion but you'll be sporting a lovely bruise on your forehead, your stitches broke and you bled quite a bit,  
I have to do a little stitching here. I'll give you an injection on site first."

It was some twenty minutes that the doctor was finished with Don.  
Despite all this, the doctor laughed and jokingly said that his temperature had gone down a bit and told Don that the shock of hitting the head must have something to do it.

Don came back with a smarty reply, "Then I must go and hit my head more times for it to be normal."

The doctor came back with, "Then you'll be my guest for a longer time?"

This time no answer from Don.

"These new antibiotics are working, so hopefully it will go down a bit more and there's no need for the blood work."

"Then I can be discharged?"

"We'll see, we'll see. What did I tell you? No gallivanting? See what happened?"

"It was all a misunderstanding."

He left and told him to get a good night's rest.

Dr. Stewart went out and had a short chat with Alan and his parting words were "Try to keep your son in bed?"

Alan said," I'll sit on him if the need arises."

Dr. Stewart laughed and went off.

Alan came in and Don was sporting a brand new sling and he was about the put his legs on the floor, Alan called out," Stop in the name of the law!"

"I am the law." Don said and he looked at his father and shook his head, "I heard what Dr.Stewart told you, unless you want me to pee in bed?"

Don didn't wait for a reply, slipped his feet into slip-on shoes brought from home by his father and walked to the washroom.

Alan took out his phone and called Charlie and a short conversation with him, after which he sat on the sofa and started doing his crossword puzzle again.

Don came back and without his sling and went back to bed, turned on his good side and pulled the blanket over himself.

Alan looked at him over his newspaper and was a bit amused to see Don sulking, sighed got up and went to the washroom to retrieve his sling. It was slightly wet; he draped it over the back of the chair near his bed.

He was soon asleep, Alan waited for a while then went near his bed, he was still in the dark as what had happened earlier on. He had forgotten to ask Dr. Stewart about it.  
He saw that there was a growing bruise on his forehead and he lightly put his hand on his forehead and brushed his hair.  
He stirred and Alan quickly took his hand away.

Alan dozed on the chair, another half an hour passed by before he was woken by a knock on the door and Charlie came into the room with Amita and they both were carrying 2 bags of take away each.

Alan gave Amita a peck on the cheek and Charlie turned his cheek jokingly for a kiss. Alan affectionately gave him a slap and asked why the take away.

Charlie explained, "Dad, we were running late and have no time to go home and reheat the soup for Don and as we have not taken our dinner so we brought dinner here to eat with you two. We bought the alternative, wanton soup and with some noodles."  
How's Don?"

" Yes, Alan, how's Don?" Amita asked putting the packets of take away on the low table.

"Sleeping now, there's was an episode just now."

"Episode? What episode?" Charlie stared at his father.

"No episode." came from the bed, Don who was woken up by the knock on the door, slowly turn and got out of bed. Alan went to him but he put out his hand and walked towards the sofa.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Trixie Chapter 5

All three of them stared after him and Charlie mouthed to his father, 'what happened."

"Asked him." Alan said looking at Don pointedly went to the chair and took the sling and gave it to Charlie.

Charlie raised his eyes to his father; his father tilted his head towards Don's direction.

Amita looked at both father and son and the other son on the sofa, gave a sigh and went to Charlie, took the sling out of his hand and went over to Don.

She sat beside him and touched his shoulder, said softly,"Don, come let's get this on. You don't want to move that shoulder too much."

"Ok, thanks." Don said and let Amita help him put it on.  
"We've brought some wanton soup with noodles; you want to have some now while it's piping hot?"  
"Wonton and soup, no noodles, please." Don said.

Amita looked over to the other two still standing and gawking, she rolled her eyes and said, "Why don't you two bring over the chairs and we will all eat together?"

They all sat down and it was a quiet meal, Amita did most of the talking telling Don about the seminar she and Charlie attended. Don added in a question or two.

Alan noticed that Don usually get along well with Amita and why not, she's going to be his sister in law soon. She's gonna be the much missed female presence in the household of all male Eppes. One down and one to go, Alan thought to himself.

Alan held his breath when Amita asked Don,"So Don, how was your day, just heard Alan said that something happened?"

Don started telling them about the accident victims that were related to his case. He told them about all of them being were sent to this hospital and that he had met one of them, a little girl and he also said with a laugh that the kidnapper that they caught was also being treated in this hospital and this brought a gasp to Alan.

'Oh, Donnie…' Alan thought.

"Donnie, you mean that little girl Trixie was one of the accident victims?" Alan asked looking at Don.

"Yes and that little episode that I had, the irony of it. The father thought I was taking the girl away instead of sending her back to her room. I don't blame him at all. He's being the father after all.

Trixie was in the car his wife was driving when they were hit by our kidnapper during the chase by LAPD. She's still in a serious condition."

"What did he do to you?"

While they were talking, they didn't notice that a nurse came to open the door and pointed to where Don was sitting.

"I'm sorry but I heard what you asked." A tall man a bit older than Don came into the room.

He was Cameron, Trixie's father, the man who had slammed Don into the wall.

"I am very sorry Agent Eppes, I heard my daughter shrieking and I thought of the worst. You know with what's just happened to my wife and such, I was not myself, I was worried because I cannot find Trixie in her room and my mother didn't remember her going out. I am so very sorry."

Don spoke, "It's alright Mr. Cameron, I would think of the worst too if…."

Suddenly a little whirlwind came into the room and ran to Don. She stood in front of Don and Don held out his hand and she came to Don and wrapped her hand on Don's neck.

Don looked at Cameron and he had looked ashamed, he told Don,  
"She refused to come in with me until I had apologized to you."

Amita moved aside to let Trixie sit next to Don. Trixie turned to her and said,  
"Thank you."  
And she turned back to Don and pointed to his head,"I'm sorry that you hit your head. It was my fault too, I didn't want to go back to the room, that's why I took the longer route, if I had taken the shorter one, we'd be at my room and daddy won't find me missing. And…and.."She started to sniffle.

"Hey, none of that, remember what I've said?" Don asked tilting her chin towards him.

"Yes….. Does your head hurt?" she asked pointing again at the growing bruise on his forehead.

"No, as long as you don't poke it."

She giggled, 'What about your bad shoulder?"

"Ummm yes, a bit. Not too much."

"Yes, umm… a bit? At the scale of 10, which level is your pain?" she asked, suddenly in a serious tone.

Don, taken back stared at her and that seemed to break the tension and silence, everyone laughed.

Alan looked at his son and asked," Yes, Don do tell."

"4?" Trixie shook her head.

"OK, you win, "5".

"You're sure?"  
Don nodded.

"Do you want Goofy to stay with you tonight?"

Cameron and Alan smiled and Charlie asked 'Who's Goofy? Your dog?"

Trixie laughed and said, "No! He's my teddy bear!"

Alan looked at Charlie and said, "A very big one." And that made Don turned slightly red.

Amita stared at Don, this is the side of the future brother-in-law she has not seen, and she'd seen the big strong no-nonsense FBI man at work, the Fun Don with his friends, the joking brother at home, the loving son and now the new side, all softie side with this little girl. He'll be the best father yet. 

Alan looked at Cameron and said, "I'm sorry, where are my manners?"

"Hello, I'm Alan Eppes, my boys Don and Charlie and this lovely young lady who will soon be my daughter in law is Amita, Charlie's future wife."

"Hello, I'm Matthew Cameron and as you know my one and only jewel in the crown, my impish daughter Trixie. Trixie say hello."

Trixie stood up and put out her hand to Amita, "How do you do Ahmeeta'"  
Amita smiled at her and said, "I'm fine, thank you and how are you Trixie?"

"I'm OK now, but I will feel much, much better if mummy gets better soon." Trixie told Amita.  
"She will, Trixie."

Trixie nodded her head and she turned to Charlie, "How do you do Charlie?"

"I'm fine thank you and very nice to meet you." Charlie said shaking her hand.

"Er.. Excuse me; you're Matthew Cameron the Third of Three Gen Technology?  
Charlie asked.

"Yes, you have connections with my Company?" Cameron asked.

"No, but my friend who is a Professor of Physics is into your designs and latest technology, heard you're doing a project for China?"

"Yes, I flew back the day my wife and kid had the accident."

"I'm sorry, how is your wife?"

"She came out of coma but still in a very bad way, Trixie could be out of hospital but my mother cannot manage her and she will be staying in this hospital until I find an alternative.

Sorry, if you folks will excuse us, I need to get back to my wife, I'm leaving tomorrow morning for Shanghai, sort of handing over to my second in command before I come back here and look after my family."

"Don't you have anyone at home beside your mother to look after Trixie?' Alan asked and Don stared at him.

Alan was apologetic and put out his hand, "Sorry forgive an old man for being inquisitive. I see that Trixie can look after herself very well."

"Yes, but she always does her disappearing act and my mother cannot manage her. My mother is staying with her brother, my uncle. They are both old and Trixie does not want to stay with them and I cannot make her. So she stays here for a bit longer . My mother will come in the daytime to keep her company."

"That's not really good for the girl." Alan said.

"Yes, that's why I'll be coming back here."

'What about her schooling."

"They are having their first term holidays, luckily."

He once again offered his hand to Don and Don shook it.

"Trixie, come along, your Nana will be getting anxious."

Trixie got up and then went to Don and hung him again and whispered in his ear, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Don looked at her and said, "No, you stay put, I'll come and get you and we'll sit in the garden. This time tell your Nana?"

Trixie giggled and waved goodbye to all of them.

"Don, have you thought of what I said earlier? Her family's mighty rich." Alan laughed.

"What's that?"

"Dad!" Don stared at his dad.

"Do tell us, Alan." Amita said laughing at Don's discomfort.

"OK, let me sit at the other side."

"What? You're scared of Don? Charlie asked.

"No, but to be on the safe side."

A little while, laughter was heard in the room with Charlie hooting away.

All was quiet in the room, Amita quietly clearing away their leftover dinner and Alan sat in the chair doing his crossword. Don had pulled Charlie aside.

"Charlie, you know our case and we have caught the kidnapper?"

"Case closed isn't it?" Charlie asked Don.

"Just got new information that our kidnapper is diabetic and this information was not in any of our files we have on him. So we are thinking that there might be two of them."

"Are you sure? Twin or someone pretending to be him, Logan, I mean." Charlie asked.

"No really sure, can you get in touch with Megan as soon as possible, there's a theory we want to work on. Well, not really, I just thought of it."

Don was quiet for a while; Charlie had to wave a hand in front of his face to get his attention.

Don swatted his hand away, "Thinking…. Just trying to remember what David said, he said," last week…. last week he and Colby nearly got him cornered? They were chasing him and suddenly lost him and another report said that he was at another place near the ATM machine?"

"So he was seen at two places around the same time?" Charlie concluded for him.

"Yes, Charlie, that's it, that clued us in when I told Megan and David this morning of what Dr. Stewart told me.  
Eh.. I know you're busy with the seminars and such but can you do your magic numbers and see if it's feasible for him to get to the other place in the very short time?"

"Magic Numbers? Oh now I'm the magician and not the Mathematician."

"OK alright sorry, Professor Mathematician, can you please help?"

"You'd know I'll help no matter how busy." Charlie looked at Don.

"Yes, I know, thanks, can you get the files and reports whatever you need from David or Megan?"

"I gather you want it by yesterday?" Charlie asked Don.

"Yes, you know since that Logan is here, we were afraid that…."

"Oh, I see, the other one might come and spring him?"

"Yes and they are molesters and kidnappers of children?"

"Can't they do something and send him off the Prison hospital?"

"This, I have no jurisdiction, I could call Merrick and let him on to the problem. Nothing much could be done there, if the prison hospital cannot take him in, that's it, he be kept here until such time they can move him. Prisoners' right and such don't want to mess with those." Don sighed.

"Hey, it's getting mighty late, why don't you all go home. I'll need my medication soon and then I'll be out like a light." Don said looking at his father.

"Donnie, one of us will stay with you." Alan said.

"No, dad, we've been through this before. You all go home. You needn't come tomorrow too, I don't need a babysitter, and I'm mobile. If I'm going to be discharged by tomorrow, I'll give you a call to come and pick me. Alright?"

Alan was adamant, he said he will come in the morning; he will bring breakfast for Don. Don nodded his head and after all the goodnights and kisses were exchanged, he stood at the door and saw them off.

Tbc..


	6. Chapter 6

Trixie Chapter 6

Don waited till they've turned the corner and out of sight, he went to sit by the sofa, closed his eyes and started thinking back to what had happened earlier on.

He had a feeling that something was not right and he just couldn't put his finger to it. He dozed off a bit and was woken by the hospital attendant bringing him his nightly drink and a packet of biscuits. He left the biscuits but drank his cup of hot chocolate with milk. It was a nightly ritual for he had one more medication to take before he goes to sleep.

In a little while, Jenny came in and took his temperature she asked how he was feeling.  
"Not too bad, it's been an exhausting day, I can say that. So how am I doing?"

"Err.. Not too bad." She looked at his almost empty cup and continued, "Have you finished your drink? You need to eat a biscuit or two for your medication, you know that don't you?"

Don made a face and Jenny saw, she laughed and said, "Now you are behaving like my ten year old! Lucky you didn't say, 'Aw mum, do I have to!'"

Jenny had been looking after Don since the day he was brought in.  
They are now very familiar with each other. Don knew that Jenny has a ten year old, staying with her mother when she's on night shift. Her husband is currently working on one of the Oil rigs in the Mediterranean and comes home only after every 3 months for 3 weeks.  
Jenny knew about Don's grumpy moods for the past two days and she gently chided him and told him to be patient and let his body heal.

On one occasion, she told him that sometimes her ten year old behaved like that too, she didn't tell him that HE behaved like her ten year old but Don got her meaning.

Don's face went red and he quietly took the packet of biscuits and had problem taking it out and gave a sheepish smile when Jenny took out of his hands and opened it and gave it back to him.

"Thanks Jenny."

"No problem, just eat one or two if you really don't feel like eating, then you take your medication? "

"Tell you what, I'll sit and keep you company while you eat. Don't worry go ahead, Ummm... OK thanks I'll take a piece." Jenny said when Don took the packet and offered to her.

"So do you think that Dr. Stewart will let me out by tomorrow?"

"Not too sure Don, just don't get your hopes up, OK, you just concentrate on getting better. Hey, you've got a little friend here and you two can keep each other company." Jenny smiled.

"She's a sweet girl, isn't she?"

"Yes, a mite inquisitive, she's smart though. Am still wondering why her father can't get anyone to look after her." Don said.

"Well, they have their problems, can't be nosing around. I wonder too, for her father's rich and her mother is a Whitney, you know."

"Whitney?" Don was curious, should he know who's a Whitney. He only knew about big time crooks and such.

"Whitney Classical American Restaurants? ring a bell?"

"Oh.. oh.. but we always call them WCA, been doing that forever that the Whitney didn't catch on." Don said.

"Yes, it seemed now they are opening new branches and its called WCA restaurants. They seemed to have dropped the full name." Jenny nodded.

She stood up and cleared the tray for him and handed him the little plastic container of three pills.

"OK, take your pills and goodnight then, anything you want in the night, just press the bell?"

"Thanks Jenny, probably sleep through. Err. Jenny?" Don called out before he had chance to open the door.

"Yes? Anything?"

"Thanks for keeping me company and especially for today . May I ask how come you're on early shift as well?" Don asked.

"Laura, from afternoon shift? Her mother's not well, I took her shift as well and you're welcome and glad I was there to help. Is your shoulder hurting you again?"

"Not too bad, as long I don't disturb it."

Jenny nodded and wished him a good night and went out.  
Don did his nightly ritual and went to bed soon after but still with an uncomfortable feeling at the back of his mind.

Day 5  
Bright early in the morning, Charlie went to CalSci and there he met up with Amita and they planned the lessons Charlie was giving. Amita was to take over Charlie's morning classes while he goes to FBI to see Megan and do what Don had asked to do.

Charlie met up with Colby on the ground floor of FBI office and they walked together towards the lift at the other end of the hall.

'Say, how's Don? Heard from David that he's dying to get out of the hospital. Oops sorry, pun not intended."

"Don worry about it. Yea and there was a slight accident yesterday and he busted his stitches, but overall he's Ok, getting on and getting restless and he was hoping that the doctor will let him out by today, he sounded hopeful but I don't think so because of that episode yesterday."

"Episode?"

" Yea some misunderstanding." Charlie didn't want to reveal anything in the public area.

"Yea?" Colby wanted to know more but Charlie kept mum and kept walking to wards the lift.

"Charlie….?"

"Hey, its not my nature to gossip in public."

"Charlie, this is not gossiping, it's telling the facts, so what happened to Don?"

"Er.. Misunderstanding with some guy, he thought he was taking away his daughter instead of the other way round. You see Don made friends with this little girl; Boy oh was she cute and smart too. "

"What girl? "

"You see, this is gossiping, err. Never mind, it was a misunderstanding, all cleared up." Charlie went inside the lift, Colby following behind.

"So, you'll coming to help with the Logan kidnapping case?"

Charlie nodded and they rode the lift in silence.

Charlie immediately sought out Megan and soon he was deep into discussion with them.  
He worked the whole morning and by afternoon he got the results for them.

He told them that what they suspected is correct, there were two persons and not.  
One was being chased by David and Colby and the other spotted at the ATM machine was another person. They caught the one at the ATM machine named Logan.

Charlie said that since David and Colby were chasing the man in the public area, surely there were surveillance cameras around that area.  
Charlie told Megan the best bet is to get the security surveillance tapes from that area.

"Megan, you get the date and the approximate time David and Colby were there, just get those tapes and run through."

"That's right, why didn't we think of that?" Megan exclaimed.

"Well, I know. You all thought the Logan was the man, after all he was at the scene of the crime You all gave chase and saved that little girl after all.

Well, you might have caught on after you've interviewed the little girl."

"Yea, it was luck or bad luck that Logan was treated at the same hospital as Don and by the same doctor."

"So this Logan guy is really not the one you're after, he must be the stand-in" Charlie had to laugh at his silly conclusion.

"OK, umm sorry. Come back to this." Charlie said when Megan starred at him.

"So did you interview the victim or Logan who is in hospital?"

"No, the parents are taking here her this afternoon and Logan admitted to the kidnapping."

"This Logan guy must be covering for somebody. Let me know if anything turned up on the tapes? OK, I'm off, got a class to teach."

"Thanks, Charlie , will let you know." Megan said.

Charlie went off and what he didn't know was that someone was tailing him, someone who was good in blending in with the crowd.

He was there at the FBI building and now he'll be there at CalSci . He's the shadow who's always there but never seen.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Trixie Chapter 7  
Day 5

Alan came in, Don was still sleeping. He went near his bed and saw that the covers had gone halfway to the floor, he picked it up and covered him once more, didn't want to wake him, he put his things down and he went out for a walk in the garden.

He sat down on one of the benches and started reading his paper.

"Hello?"

He did not pay attention and it came again, "Hello Mr. Eppes!" a bit louder.

Alan turned around, 'where are you?" actually he saw her by the big pots, he blue sling was a give away.

Some giggles were heard, "I'm here!"

"Oh there you are. And how are you this morning? Why are you here alone?"

"There's nothing to do, I am so bored. I woke up early and Daddy's gone and I can't see Mommy and Nana's not here yet. Daddy forgot to bring my books, he worried about Mommy, I think. "

'Oh dear' Alan thought,' this is not so right. She's all by herself and she's just a kid!'. So you come here and sit all by yourself?"

"Yes, I was hoping Don would come for me soon. I want to go and see him but he said he will come for me, so I don't want to go and disturb him." Trixie said to the amusement of Alan.

"Oh, I see, Don is still sleeping." And in a quieter tone he said, "I don't think he slept well yesterday, so I left him and let him sleep more."

"He's not sleeping well because of what my daddy did to him?" Trixie asked.

"Come and sit here, I don't want to talk to you so far away."

More giggles and she came over in her pink PJs this time with purple teddy bears and her little blue sling. She really made a colourful little imp.

"Hey, I like your pink PJs." Alan said and helped her to sit next to him.

"Thank you. My daddy bought it for me. Daddy bought for me from China, he said he wanted to give me as part of the birthday presents but because of the accident, I get to wear it now. Its Blue Monday, Pink Tuesday, Yellow Wednesday, Green Thursday, Purple Friday, Orange Saturday and Red Sunday! "She said proudly.

"How do you know if it's Pink Tuesday? And not Orange Tuesday?"

"I've discussed with daddy what colours are for which day. I didn't wear it on Sunday so I started wearing them yesterday. See at the bottom here," she lifted the edge of the PJ top, "I put the numbers here, in case I forget." She giggled.

Alan looked and saw a figure 2, "I see, and its all bears?"

"Yes, I love bears. I have many many bears in my room. Many, Many." She emphasized.

"So what happened yesterday? Besides taking the long way back to your room?"

Trixie looked at Alan and didn't know what to say. Alan quickly said, "Oh its OK, don't have to tell if you feel uncomfortable."

"No, I'm afraid that you'll be angry at me." Trixie said looking at Alan.

"No, no, it's not your fault, it's a misunderstanding." Alan assured her.

"OK" and she went on to tell Alan what had happened from Don taking her back to her room and her dad slamming Don to the wall.

Alan's heart dropped when he heard about Don being slammed into the wall, just like Don not to mention it. He said, "thank you for telling me. "

"You are not angry with me?"

"No, have you eaten your breakfast?"

"No, they don't come so early, yesterday Daddy bought me muffins to eat."

"Oh? Tell you what, you come back with me, I have some muffins in Don's room."

"OK" she said gleefully.

Alan was amused and he said he wanted to talk to the nurse at the nurses' station first.

"Excuse me?" Alan spoke to the nurse at the counter.  
"Yes?"  
"Trixie …"he turned to her and asked for her room number. Trixie pulled his hand and Alan bend down to her level.

"I'm not supposed to tell, but it Room 308."

"OK,' he straightened up and said to the waiting nurse. "Eh.. Room 308, Trixie? She's with me at Room 588 my son Don Eppes' room. Can you tell her grandmother when she comes that she's with her friend Don?"

"Room 308, Patricia Charmaine Whitney Cameron?"

Alan looked at Trixie and she nodded, Alan said "Yes."

The nurse jotted something in her writing pad and stuck on the notice board behind her and she told Alan, "OK, will let her grandmother know about it."

Alan thanked her and walked with Trixie towards Don's room.

"Umm Patricia Charmaine Whitney eh? So Trixie is your family nick name for you?"

"My mom started calling me Trixie when I was small, so I prefer Trixie to Patricia. Whitney is my mother's surname."

"When you were small, do you think you are big now" Alan asked.

"Yes, Daddy said I'm a big girl now, I must know how to look after myself while he's away. He'll be back soon."

"OK here we are, let's see if Don's awake. Oops! "the door opened just as Alan about to open it.  
"Sorry, Mr. Eppes." Clara came out, holding a tray with syringe.

"What's that?"

"Don's fever up a bit and Dr. Stewart ordered an injection for him."

"Oh dear, how high?"

"A bit higher than yesterday." She said, looking pointedly at Trixie.

"Oh, Ok thanks." Alan said nodding.

Trixie pushed the door opened and went to Don's bed but he was not in bed, Alan went near the washroom and pointed that he was inside.

They sat at the couch and Alan took the bag of muffins and a piece of tissue and handed one to her.

He said, "Sit here and eat with Don. I go and get something. OK?"

"OK, thank you Mr.Eppes."

"You're welcome, Trixie."

Alan went out and the bathroom door opened.  
Don was coming out of the bathroom with a towel wiping his head with his right hand. He felt good for he had managed to shave with one hand and he was not scruffy looking anymore. He left his shirt on his bed, taking off was easy but putting back was another matter,  
He needed his dad to help him.

He also managed to give himself a good wipe with a wet towel.  
He felt better and his body is not so hot anymore. The jab had help plus the cold wipe.

He didn't see Trixie sitting on the couch and suddenly he heard giggling, he turned and saw Trixie sitting on the couch eating.

He squint his eyes and looked at her and said, "Who's been sitting on my couch."

She didn't say anything but started giggling.

"And who's been eating my muffins and I see you, I will come and tickle you to death!" Don made a threatening step towards her, one hand whirling his towel in the air and the other held against his stomach, "Haw Haw Haw and here I come!"

Trixie quickly put down her muffin and screamed then laughed as she crawled to the edge of the couch.

He took another step and Trixie gave another loud scream.

"Sh shhhh shhhh." Don suddenly stopped, he didn't want another incident.

He whispered,"Trixie, shh shh…, the nurses are coming!"

Don put a finger to his lips, stopped his 'attack', went to his bed to retrieve his sweat shirt, and draped it round his shoulder.

He went to the couch and sat beside her, "How are you this morning?"

"Umm OK. You?"  
"Umm OK. Can I trouble you to help me?" Don asked her.

"No problem. Yes, I can help you put your shirt on?"

"Smart Aleck, ain't you?" Don said and handed her the shirt.  
"Help me put my left hand inside; it's a bit stiff because of the shoulder."  
Trixie was smart, she took hold of the left sleeve, she stuck her hand inside the sleeve and came out near the collar and she said, "Take my hand."

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thanks to all who are following this story here._

Trixie Chapter 8

Don smiled at her ingenuity and he held her hand and she slowly pull his hand through the sleeve; she carefully held the other sleeve round his bandaged shoulder and went to his other side held it out for him to put his right hand through.

"Oh thank you nurse Trixie, you want to be my personal nurse?"  
Trixie giggled and she asked him," Don where's your sling?"

"No, I don't need it now."

"Where?"

"No."

"Where? If you don't tell me, I'll go and asked Dr. Stewart for another one for you."

One of the nurses at the station came to the room and opened the door to peep in, "Ah. Trixie! I knew it was you! "

"Sorry Clara, it was my fault." Don said when he saw Clara at the door.

"No problem but other people might take it differently."

"Sorry!" Trixie said and then she looked at her and asked,  
"Clara, can Don have another sling, he seemed to have misplaced his."

"Trixie! It's OK Clara, its in the bathroom."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Trixie looked at Don.

Don saw the comical side of it and looked at Clara who was expecting him to answer.

"Err… it's wet."

"There, you need another one, Clara, can he have another one? Blue colour please, we want to match."

Don tried to control his laughter but was unable to, he laughed and Clara also laughed and said, "with or without teddy bears?"

"With!"  
"Clara!" shouted Trixie and Don together.

"OK, OK, I see what I can find, one blue sling with teddy bears!"

"Funny!"

Don and Trixie sat down side by side eating their muffins. Don looked for the coffee but found none.

"Pixie have you seen my dad?"

"Yep, he brought me here. We met in the garden."

"So where's he? Back in the garden?"

"No!" she giggled, "He went out to get something."

Alan soon came back carrying a bag carefully, "So how was the muffins?"

"Good."  
"Not bad." Both of them replied.

"Good, good, Donnie are you alright? You've got a jab for your fever?"

"Better now Dad, er… you bought coffee?" Don asked hopefully.

"No, but something better, Tea and orange juice for you and milk for little madam here."

Trixie giggled and said, "Thank you Mr. Eppes."

"Now you are a friend of Donnie's, you can call me Alan."

Don looked at his dad, shaking his head. "What?" Alan asked him, "You want her to call me Uncle?"

Trixie suddenly spoke, "I had an uncle once, my mummy's brother."

Both of them looked at her, then Don clicked his fingers,  
"OMG! I remembered, no wonder it was at the back of my mind troubling me the whole night."

"What is it? Donnie?"

Don put out his hand to his dad and turned to look at Trixie,  
"Pixie, your mother's name is…. Er…." Don closed his eyes to think,"Er..Katherine C something Whitney?"  
"Donnie, how do you know? I learnt this morning only that she's part Whitney." Alan said.

"Dad, when I came back when mom…mom was ill, I was at the tail-end of a kidnapping or attempted kidnapping case. It was listed as a Cameron/Whitney kidnapping case and when Cameron introduced himself, it suddenly niggled at the back of the head, like as if I had come across this name."

"Kidnapping? Oh my!"

"Yes, I was nearly kidnapped when I was very small." Trixie said,  
"My name is Patricia Charmaine Whitney Cameron and my mommy name is Katherine Chantal Whitney."

Alan took hold of Don's hand and pulled him aside, "Excuse us, Trixie."

"Donnie….what if.. and she's alone here with an old lady for company in the afternoons."

"Yes, dad, I know what you're going to say. I am not sure but it's been many years ago and it was attempted so probably her father didn't think it was necessary."

"Not necessary! His daughter was nearly kidnapped and he left her alone here, what kind of father is he!" Alan was getting worked up.

"Dad, do you remember if anything of the accidents were reported and were the names given in the newspaper?"

"Well, I knew about you when Megan came to get Charlie and myself. I remember about something in the newspaper that the FBI and LAPD had managed to save the kidnapped child and caught the kidnapper.  
Not sure about the rest, I 'll get Charlie to get hold of that day's newspapers.  
Meanwhile can you do something about her, protection?" 

"Dad, what can I do? I'm still a patient here and probably won't be able to blow this joint for another day. Anyway, her father should be back in a day or two." Don looked at his father, knowing well what was going inside his mind.

"Er… Donnie, what happened to the case? And what happened to her uncle?"

"Not really sure dad, I was not involved, I was given a new case as soon as I sat down in my new desk. I vaguely recalled that the uncle was found dead in the get away car and the case was unsolved but the girl was alright.  
Terry might know of this, I can't remember who was in charge."

"OK, Ok now she stay in this room when…" the phone rang and Don picked it up.

"Yes, Don E., hello? I'm him….um hm….hm Oh. OK thanks."

"What was it?"

"Trixie, the duty nurse called to say your Nana is not well.  
I think it was your granduncle who called. He said your Nana is not feeling well and won't be coming to stay with you in the afternoon."

"Ok that's OK, I wish I have some books to read though."

"What about the library?" Alan asked her.

"That's all kiddies' books, who wants to read Enid Blyton? They are so childish."

Alan and Don laughed and Don said, "I read Famous Five when I was your age, but then I was not as smart as you."

Trixie giggled.

"Have you read books by Gerald Durrell? I think that should be OK, not too childish for you?"

"Oh Gerald Durrell of 'My family and other animals?'  
I've only read a few of his books. They are marvelous. I'll get daddy to get me some from the book shop."

"I think I have about 3 or 4 in my apartment, I'll get Charlie to get it for you, alright?"  
"Yes, that would be nice. I wonder if Concita could bring some for me but Dad told her not to leave the house empty and there's Likky and Bibby to feed and look after, I really miss them."

"What are those, your hamsters?"

Trixie laugh and laugh and both men started laughing with her.

"No, then your rabbits?" 

"No, No, there are my Labrador Retrievers."

Don pretended not to know and asked, "What are those? Goats"

"You're funny. They are my dogs. They are white and brown and orange and black and they are very playful."

"OK then, but they have funny names like you. Trixie,Likky, Bibby and your mum's, what does your dad call her? Chanty?

"Don! You are funny, no, no, daddy calls mommy, mommy."

"Now you are funny, how can your daddy calls your mommy, mommy?"

Alan looked at both of them, 'boy this is getting interesting.'

"Yes, he does, but sometimes he calls her poopsie."

"Oh my, dad, can you please shut one of us up?" Don said laughingly.

"Yes! Like your dad calls you Donnie?"

This time Alan started laughing, then all three of them were laughing.  
Don was laughing the loudest with tears in his eyes.

They sobered up and then Don looked at her and asked,  
"Trixie are you taking any medication?"

"No, but the doctor comes and check my hand but it will be another two weeks before they take off the cast. I told daddy to bring me big crayons so that I get everybody to write on it. Don can you be my first one?"

Alan chortled and Don stared at him, "Yes, of course I like to be the first one to write on your cast."

Tell you what, I get Dad to get you some writing pad, colour pencils and whatever you need and you stay here and keep me company, how's that sound.."

"Bloody.."

"Pixie! You cannot use that. It's not nice."

"But Daddy uses it all the time."

"Daddy is daddy, wait till you become daddy then you can use it."

She giggled and said, "You are funnyman Don Eppes."

Tbc..


	9. Chapter 9

Trixie Chapter 9 

"Funnyman? Now I am a funnyman eh? Let me see how funny I can be." Don made some comical faces which got her laughing and giggling at the same time.

Alan smiled at the scene, 'Ahh… Donny… you'll be the best father yet,' echoing Amita's sentiments about Don.

Alan took his cell and went out of the room, he made a call to Charlie and told him what they wanted him to bring.

Charlie said that he could only come in the late afternoon or early evening because he still has another class and a meeting to attend after lunch.

Alan looked at his watch and saw that it was only 11am and he quickly put another call to Charlie telling him to take his time, he will get the things himself.

He decided that he will run the errands and leave Trixie with Donnie.

'Ah… my boys when are you two going to give me grandchildren?' he turned back to the room and he saw both of them chatting animatedly.

"Excuse me, Donnie?"

Both of them looked up and Alan thought it was funny, Trixie could very well be Don's daughter, he shook his head and those two were looking at him.

"Dad? "

"Oh, Ok tell you what, I'll go and run the errands, you two stay put."

"Dad, you don't have to do that, let Charlie bring them."

"Charlie will be late, he's got a class to teach in the afternoon, so I think I'll go for my lunch and then get those things, I'll be back around 3pm, will that be alright?"

"That'll be fine, dad."

"Eh.. lunch, Don you will have your lunch , how about you Trixie?"

"I go back to my room for my lunch. Don?"

"Yes?"

"Can you take me to see my mommy? I cannot go unless an adult accompany me."

Don looked at his dad and his dad made a signal to him.

"Eh.. alright Pixie. I'll stay with you while you have your lunch then we'll go and see your mommy."

"Thank you Don, thank you Alan for bringing me here and for getting those things for me."

"Eh. You're most welcome, Tell you what, I'll get the nurse to tell them to bring your lunch over here and you can eat with Don, how's that?"

"That'll be very nice, Alan, thank you."

"Geez, Donnie, she's polite ain't she, well alright I leave you two kids together, Be good. "

"Dad! "

"Yes, Donnie anything else?"

"Get some clothes for me and I need my cell please?"

"What think of leaving here? I'll get your cell for you and I'll think about the clothes."

"Aw dad."

"OK, I'm off."

"Why do you want to leave?" Trixie asked Don when Alan had left the room.

"Well, I have to go back to work. I can't be staying here if I am getting better. My boss wouldn't want me to laze around doing nothing."

"But you are still sick, I heard Clara said you have a temperature and she gave you an injection." Trixie complained.

"Oh, the jab made me better already."

"Oh."

"I'll come and visit you if you are still here." Don said looking at her crestfallen face.

"OK."

"Trixie, here look at me, you will go home when your daddy gets here, OK?

"OK." Came the small voice.

Charlie was sitting on a stone bench with Amita during their lunchbreak.  
Amita brought sandwiches and 2 bottles of water and 2 oranges.

"Wow, a feast!" Charlie said looking at Amita.

"Don't be cute, Charlie, here's your chicken ham and cucumber sandwiches."

"Thanks, me dear." Charlie said and tried to kiss Amita who suddenly giggled and moved away.

"Charlie! will you please behave! Say, did you talk to your dad? So how's Don this morning? Is he getting out soon.?"

"Geeze so many question and you asked as if he's in prison." Charlie laughed.

"Well, to him it's almost like prison. Seriously is he coming home soon?"

"Not today, I had a chat with Dad just now only, seemed his temperature went up again. He has Trixie to keep him company now. Ha. Ha.. I think Dad fixed it. He's still hoping.

"Oh for goodness sake, Alan is taking this too far. No doubt Trixie is a lovable kid, she's just a kid."

"Dad's kidding I'm sure, anyway, he's taking some of Don's Gerald Durrell novels for Trixie and he also bringing for stationery for her to pass the time till her father comes for her."

"Poor thing, had to stay in a hospital and no one but an old lady for companion. She'd could have everything and anything but still in this situation where there's nobody to look after her." Amita said shaking her head.

"Yea,……..yea…" Charlie said absentmindedly staring at something.

"Charlie? Charlie! what's wrong , why are you staring at the tree?" Amita was curious when Charlie stopped eating.

"I thought I saw somebody looking at us over the branches there, then ducked his head, there!"

Amita looked where Charlie was pointing but didn't see anything.

"No, Charlie I can't see him? What does he looked like?"

"Cant see his face clearly, he was wearing a patterned blue shirt, short sleeves, tucked out slightly taller than me, more like Don's height."

"Wow, Charlie that's neat. You can describe what he was wearing."

"Amita, I think I have seen blue shirt before."

"When and where?"

"I was at the FBI building, I was talking to Colby and I saw this same blue standing by the receptionist desk, he was reading a paper or more like hiding his face. "

"Charlie, he's following you, FBI agent?"

"No, I don't think so. Maybe it's a coincidence, oh never mind gotta go now. My class is 2.30p.m, then a short meeting with Administrator then I'm off to see Don. You wanna come?"

"No, not today, I've got a heavy load tomorrow, 2 classes in the morning and 3 after lunch, so I have to do some reading and prepare for my classes."

"Why are you taking on so many classes?"

"Oh, I am standing in for Toby whose wife had given birth yesterday. Two in the morning are his classes."

"His third child? Girl or boy?"

"Third time lucky, boy. Now he has three boys. Heard he was wishing for a girl." Amita said.  
"I wouldn't mind a boy, but I rather like a girl first." Charlie said wriggling his eyes at Amita.

Amita laughed and said, "In due course, in due course Charlie, we agreed not too soon?"

"OK, OK, thanks love, for the lunch. Gotta go. Bye for now." Charlie bent and gave Amita a smooch and went off.

Tbc..


	10. Chapter 10

Trixie Chapter 10

Around twelve thirty, the lunch cart came.

They looked at each other's food and decided to swap.,

"Had the same thing yesterday."

"Me too." Trixie laughed and said, "so now you take mine and I take yours."

Don smiled and said, "It's a deal."

They both ate in silence, suddenly Trixie asked Don.

"Don, you have many girlfriends?"

"No, you should ask 'do you have any girlfriend?' No I don't have anyone now, last time yes."

"You're so good looking, how come no girls come after you, I would, you know."

Don nearly choked on his food, wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked at Trixie.

" Please no more talk about girlfriends. OK?"

"OK, I'm sorry."

Don looked at her and said,

"No, it's OK, its just that I have girlfriends and it just didn't work out due to some reason or other and now I am treading lightly."  
'Oh geez why am I telling her all this?' Don was amused.

Trixie looked at Don and said, "It's Ok, someday you'll find someone that you'll really, really like and you'll go all the way out to get her, you'll see."

"Thank you O Wise One." 

"You're funny."

They smiled at each other and continued with their lunch.

Trixie asked to used the bathroom and Don said he'll send in a nurse to help her.

"No, no, I can do it myself."

"OK, scream when you're stuck."

After a while she came out and sheepishly said, "I think I need a nurse."

Don nodded and pressed the bell by his bed and Clara came in.

"Clara, Trixie needs some assistance, if you please."

"Sure, no problem. Come Trixie."

Soon Don was accompanying Trixie back to her room and the nurse helped her to change as she was still in her PJs.

Don let her lead the way to her mother's ward which was intensive care on two floors above.

Don spoke to the nurse in charge and he went into the room with her.  
He told her that he will wait for her outside.

In a little while, Trixie came out and pulled at Don's hand and Don bend down , she whispered in his ear, "I like you to meet my mommy."

"OK." And Don followed her inside.

The lights were dimmed and the woman on the bed looked very pale, and had tubes and wires running from her body. She was on a breathing apparatus.

Her eyes were opened but could not talk, Trixie held her hand and said,  
"Mommy, this is my friend Don. I told you about him. He's FBI, so you need not worried." Then she whispered to her mother, "He is a very good man."  
Trixie's mother whispered with some difficulty, 'ood…'

Don came nearer and told Trixie's mother, "Mrs. Cameron, my name is Don Eppes and I'm FBI. I'll be here for her until your husband comes back. You don't have to worry; you just concentrate on getting better."

Trixie's mother blinked her eyes and raised her hand a bit.

Don nodded and then he told Trixie, "you stay a bit more with your mom, I'll be waiting for you outside."

Don went out and left the mother and daughter.

Don didn't know why but at the moment on he felt very protective towards this little curly haired girl named Trixie.   
He couldn't understand why the father had the heart to leave the mother and daughter alone in this hospital.

He waited for almost twenty minutes then Trixie came out teary eyed.

"Hello, you OK?"

"Um hm.. thank you Don."

"No problem, let's go back and see if my dad came back."

It was almost four in the afternoon that Alan came back and found Don sleeping on the long sofa and Trixie was sleeping on his bed.

Clara came in to give Don his medication but when she saw him asleep on the sofa, she told Alan to get him to take it as soon as he wakes up.  
She then told him that she will be going off in a little while and Jenny will be on.  
She also said that Dr. Stewart will coming round to have a talk with Don later in the evening.

Alan nodded and Clara went off, he suddenly heard a little voice called out ,"Don."

He came to the bed, "Hi there little miss, you're OK?"

"Hi Alan, where is Don?"

"He's sleeping over there," pointing at the sofa.

"OK,"

"You want some cookies and milk? I brought some for you."

"OK, thank you."

They sat down companionably, Alan in the chair next to the bed and Trixie having her cookies and milk on the movable table, sitting on the bed.

Alan decided to take Trixie outside the garden for a walk, he looked at Don and saw that he was still sleeping, so he wrote on a pad and put it leaning against the phone on the table next to the sofa so that Don can see it.

_"Donnie,Trixie with me. Take your milk with cookies, then take your pills. Dad." _He then put down the time.

"Don, help me! Help me!" Don was trying his best to reach Trixie, she fell from the side of the cliff and Don reached for her but could not get her. He panic and tried to crawl towards her. She was caught by a branch sticking out, it had snagged her sling and her poor hand was dragged upwards by the sling. Don crawled and he caught hold of her good hand and he slowly tried to pull her up. The branch broke and he quickly grabbed her to him and they both started falling down the cliff.

"Arrh!" Don was jerked awake and he nearly fell off the sofa. He quickly put his right hand over his left shoulder. His sudden movement had caused him pain.

He got up and looked around, he saw the empty bed, he quickly search the bathroom,"Trixie!" then his eyes fell on the pad propped by the telephone on the table.  
He sighed in relief.

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

He had parked his car a distance away but he made sure that he had curly hair's car in his view.  
He was very patient; he waited with a packet of biscuits and bottles of water.  
Mother Nature called out to him and he stepped out to relieve himself, he was nearly spotted by curly hair and girlfriend.  
He quickly ducked and went back to his car.

He started thinking of what had happened, he thought that what they were doing was going to be easy.  
Well, it was up to a certain stage.  
It all had gone downhill when that stupid sod had to go out without telling him. And now he's lying in a hospital waiting to be sent to prison. Stupid sod.  
He got angry thinking about his cousin Logan who had botched up everything.

He thought that bringing him in would have helped. His first cousin Logan who looked exactly like him.  
Their motto was to kidnap any girl but must be rich and get the ransom and leave the girl in the police station and run. Easy money…. Like the last few times.  
The largest amount of money was kidnapping that little girl...  
No harm done, they paid and she was left near the police station.

And now the road to easy money was gone.

_What he didn't know was the FBI had LAPD stalking that area and it was his luck that he managed to sneak out without them being wiser._

Logan who was inside with the captive, was desperate, he had no more medication and he was getting his usual symptoms, he had no way of contacting his cousin.

He couldn't wait anymore and making sure that the girl was still drugged, Logon took the gun and put in his pocket Just in case he ran into trouble, went out the back way and was at a distance away, he was almost caught.  
There was a chase and he went round the corner and a girl was getting out of the Lexus, he dragged her away and pushed her onto the road, he jumped into the car and drove off. The police took care of the girl and there was a slight delay in catching up with him.  
The rest was history, it ended in the highway chase and he was not feeling too good, he crashed into two oncoming cars before finally crashed into a railing. In desperation to escape he shot the FBI who was telling him to back out of the car.

When he got back from taking some money from the ATM machine, without being known he was temporarily stalked, he noticed the FBI had surrounded the place and getting ready to storm the house where they had held the girl.

He laid back in the shadows and watched as they rescued the girl.  
"shit! shit!, where's that stupid Logan?"

He hung around a bit and went off.

He later came to know about what happened through the news coming from the TV in the pub where he was having a beer.  
The car that Logon took to getaway from the police had crashed into 2 cars before he himself crashed into the railing.

Logon being led away by the police in handcuffs, he was handed in a very rough manner even though he was battered and bleeding. The news continued that he had shot an FBI agent.  
That stupid sod crashed the car but was still stupid enough to shoot the FBI man.  
But he was his cousin and he could not, not do anything about it.

'Man, he thought this would be a quick job before they move on to his original idea...'  
He regretted about the earlier killing…….

He had to get his cousin back, he had an idea and he hoped that it would work.

He thought again, 'stupid sod, stupid sod. 'Now he could tie all this to him.

He and his stupid condition. He needed to get to him, get him out. He knew of a way. He found out that curly hair was the brother of the FBI who was shot.  
He knew Logan was in the same hospital and that he had gotten worse. He was following everything closely from the news update and now he needed to get to the hospital but he didn't know which one.

It was almost 6pm that the curly haired man came out.  
He just needed to follow curly hair to the hospital.

He was patient, he waited at a distance when curly hair stopped at a delicatessen and followed when he got back into his car.  
His car was blue and it was easily noticeable.

Tbc..


	11. Chapter 11

TRIXIE CHAPTER 11

"Well, well, look Trixie, sleeping beauty is awake. Donnie, you had a good rest?" Alan said as he came in after Trixie.

Trixie sat next to Don, "'lo Don."

"Hi, Pixie."

"A good one but was woken up by a scary dream."

"Really?"

"Yes, lucky it was only a dream. So what were you up to Pixie?"

"I played cards with Alan in the garden. We played Fishing and Gin Rummy."

Don raised his eyebrows, "Gin Rummy? So who won?"

"I won! Alan owed me 56 peanuts."

"So you played for peanuts? You should have played for cookies!"

"Donnie, Clara said to take the pills now. Have some milk and cookies first before you take them."

Don quietly took a cookie to eat and pour out the milk from a carton to a small paper cup, popped the pills into his mouth then drank his milk; he stopped to look at both of them.

"What? Why are you two starring at me? I have a milk ring?"

"You owe me 50 cents." Trixie said stretching out her hand.

"Oh, my, OK here's your fifty cents." Alan gave Trixie the money.

"Hey what's going on?"

"I told Trixie that you will make a fuss when I say take milk and cookies before the pills but Trixie said that you will not. She had full confidence in you, said that you will do exactly what I say."

"Dad, you are teaching a little girl how to gamble and bet?"

"We had fun, didn't we? Anyway we were playing for peanuts."

Don shook his head and went to the bathroom.

Alan took out the things that he brought. 3 books from Don's shelves and a box of brand new crayons, not ordinary ones but big huge ones of twenty four colours and a foolscap size drawing art block.  
He also bought a notebook.

Trixie was very pleased and she pulled Alan down and kissed him on the cheek," Thank you very much."

"You're most welcome."

"Thank you Don." Trixie said when Don came out of the bathroom.

"For the books? You're most welcome. You can keep them if you want Pixie."

"Oh thank you, thank you. I will. Don?" 

"Yes?"

"You want to write on my cast?"

"Yes, but when I've finished nobody else will have space to write on it you know. You've got such a tiny one."

"Okay, then only you and Alan write on it." Trixie said taking out the crayons that Alan had bought.

Don started drawing a big red heart, a yellow smile and star.  
Trixie gave instructions to Don as what colour to use.

Alan was amazed to see that his eldest has such patience with the little girl; he shook his head and went back to his crossword.

He wonder what will Dr. Stewart will tell Don, maybe he could be discharged by tomorrow for Don was looking much better.  
What will happen to Trixie?

After a long while Trixie came to him and gave him three crayons of green, purple and pink.  
'You turn now, Alan."

Alan saw that Don had indeed used up almost half the cast, he filled it with red big and small hearts, yellow smiling faces and some flowers and a big yellow star with the name Trixie .

"That's very nice; you've missed your calling, Don. You could be a great artist if you have pursued it." Alan said.

"Ha! Ha!" came the reply.

"Now what shall I draw? OK, I know.

While Alan and Trixie were together, Dr. Stewart came in and he joined them for a while and then he motioned Don to sit by his bed.

Alan quietly led Trixie out of the room.

"So how are you feeling now?"

"OK, but still the lingering fever and I had a twinge of pain on the shoulder, had a bad dream and sort of jerk upright."

"Ok, let's have a look.'

Dr. Stewart waited while Don shrugged off his shirt and the Doc helped him with his left hand.

After some probing and pressing, he nodded for Don to put on back his shirt.

He checked his temperature once more and then he said, "You can be discharged by tomorrow, but you need to take care of that shoulder.   
Its mending nicely and in another two days, you came back to have the stitches remove. No vigorous exercises, but slow stretching ones, lifting up and down to get in some good circulation. I suggest still wear the sling in the daytime, off you when you exercise and sleep for another week.

I'll have the discharge papers ready in the front desk by tomorrow and the discharge nurse will give you the list of do's and don'ts and your prescription.  
That's alright with you?"

"Yes, thank you very much Doc., and in the past days I know I've been a pest to the nurses, sorry." Don said.

"No, it's quite alright and I don't blame you. In fact you deserved our best care and I am happy that you did not suffer a more serious injury."

"Thanks and err.. ..May I ask, how is this Logon getting on? Is he better to be transported to the other facility?"

"Not quite, due to his condition and his injuries, he will remain here for another, say two to three days at least. "

"You sure it couldn't be sooner?"

"No, the hospital is very clear on that, and now you get some rest, dinner time will be here soon. And the little iMiss is staying here for dinner too?"

"Yes, she's alone and my father felt that she should not be alone in her room, I wonder when her father will be back."

"You are fond of her I can see that, she's adorable and I agree with you that she should not be alone."

"I'll see that if I can get one of the nurses to stay with her during the night."

"Thank you." Don said.

ooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

The man saw Charlie had turned into the hospital grounds, he quickly found a spot to park, waited while Charlie took his bag and another from the delicatessen out from the back seat.  
He followed him into the hospital and hung around when Charlie slowed down and stood near the lift.

Charlie came near to the lift and from the lift's reflection he saw something blue stepped quickly to the side, he turned around and he noticed the same blue shirt, his heart was beating and he did not turn around anymore.  
He went into the lift and quickly pressed fifth floor. It was straight up for him for there was no one else on the lift.

He exited the lift and went to the stairs and quickly pushed open the door and closed it slowly behind him.  
He ran down the stairs to the second floor where Don was.

Tbc.


	12. Chapter 12

TRIXIE CHAPTER 12

He ran the short distance to Don's room and he nearly collided with Dr. Stewart coming out.  
He stopped for a breath and he asked,  
"Dr. Stewart, how are you?"

"Fine and how are you? You seem to be out of breath."

"Oh, OK running up the stairs, err.. How's Don?"

"Fine, better and he can be discharged by tomorrow."

"Oh, that's good news, thank you."

"Well, OK, see you around." Dr. Stewart said and he went off.

'Oh no, I don't want to see you around, I see you means there's something wrong with Don.' Charlie thought to himself.  
He composed himself, pushed the door opened and went in with a face full of smiles.

"Hi Dad." Charlie saw his dad doing his crossword and Don was sitting by the sofa with Trixie with a crayon in his hand.

"Don heard you are blowing this joint tomorrow."

"Yes."

"Hi Charlie, come and write on my cast." Trixie said looking at Charlie.

"Let me put down my bag and this box first, say how old are you? Eight, Nine or Nineteen?" Charlie wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She giggled and yells out,"nearly nine years old!"  
"Wo… don't yell, OK let me test you on math and see if you can solve this one, write it on your cast? Charlie asked.

Trixie nodded and gave Charlie a brown crayon.

"Oh good, my favourite colour."

"What you've brought Charlie?" Dad asked coming near them, Don joined him and they looked in the bag. Don took a piece of cake in a plastic container and Alan took another they sat down to eat their goodies, while looking at Charlie and Trixie their heads together while Charlie wrote out the math problem.

Meanwhile the man in blue went followed Charlie up in the next lift, he went to the fifth floor and when he came out he was unable to see Charlie anywhere.

He straightened up and went to one of the rooms and see if he's inside, he saw no one except a patient sleeping with some baskets of flowers on the table and floor.

"Borrow one." He muttered and took the nearest basket of flowers.

He then went to the nurses' station with the basket of flowers.

"Hello miss, I am looking for the FBI who was injured. I don't know his room; me Mrs. wanted me to give him these flowers um..Sort of thanking him for saving the little girl. Seems I've got the wrong floor."

The nurse looked at him and she turned to the other nurse, who said,  
"Oh I think you'll want the second floor, not sure which room but you could ask the nurses there."

"Oi, thank you ."

'Oh smart one there, curly hair.' He thought to himself.

He took the basket of flowers and went to the lift.  
He took the lift to the second floor. He walked towards the nurses' station but from afar he saw a man wheeling the cart, he got a better idea, he left the flowers on the table.

He looked around and he found utility room, opened it and saw no one around, it was evening most of the staff were away for their dinner.  
He waited till the attendant was nearer to the utility room, he opened the door wider and he called out to the attendant, "Hey, please come here for a moment."

The attendant looked at him and asked. "What's the matter?"

"Come and help me move this barrel please." He said.

The attendant was unwilling to move, but after a while, he said,  
"OK but be quick, I'm already late in delivering these dinners."

As soon as he was in the room, he was knocked unconscious from behind. The man quickly dragged him further into the room. He stripped him off his uniform.

The man took the dirty clothes from the bin and started to tear into strips to bind the man up and rolled him under the shelves.

He quickly put on the uniform over his clothes and he made sure he was presentable, opened the door and quickly took hold of the cart.

He looked at the names and room numbers on the food trays and he found the one he wanted and went straight for the room, pushing the cart.

He searched the cart and found a container with cutlery. He chose the sharpest knife he found there and placed in it a convenient place.

Don looked at Dad and said, "Bet you 50 cents that she can solve whatever Charlie is giving her now."

Alan looked at Don and asked, "Are you sure?"

Don nodded for his mouth was full of cake.

"You're on." And Don immediately stretched out his hand.

"Oh you're so confident in Trixie?"

"Hey Dad, she can solve this. Smart girl here." Charlie said and wrote another one for her.

"Oh alright." Alan grumbled and dug out 50 cent for Don.

Both Alan and Don were a bit amused at the two curly haired heads together. One big and one small.

Charlie was back to giving puzzles and math problems for Trixie.  
he was intrigued with Trixie, they have progressed to Trixie's art block, at first using crayons were taking much space, Charlie dug into his bag and produced two ball points and he gave one to Trixie and started again, Charlie giving out the problems and Trixie solving it.

"Don, she's good, very good indeed. Ummm another 'Child Genius'?"

"Yep, I knew it the first time I met her. Didn't know about math solving but she was good on other things. "

"Huh, you didn't tell me?"

"Let you find out yourself, Chucky ole boy!"

"Trixie you wanna stop? Your dinner's here, I think" Alan said when he heard the wheels of a cart and then a knock on the door; he wanted Charlie to stop before he exhausted the poor girl. He knew that Charlie could go on and on without stopping if he gets caught up in something.

There was a knock again and Alan said,' Come on in, the door's opened; it opened to reveal a man in white with the dinner cart.

"Dad, you'd better stop him before he really gets carried away." Don told his father but his eyes were following the attendant's movements. This is not the same guy that delivered their lunch. This one has his head down but Don saw that his eyes were darting round the room. His movements, it was a bit hesitant not like the one during lunchtime who was friendly and talkative.

The man with the dinner cart took out the covered trays with their names and room number: Eppes, Cameron.  
He saw the little girl; he stopped and then resumed his duties.

Alan saw his hesitation and asked, "Anything's the matter?"

"No, no, just wondering ..2 trays for this room?

"Oh yes, that little girl is having her dinner here, I'm sure you were told."

"Dad…Dad…careful." Don started for his dad, when he saw the 'attendant' acting suspiciously.  
Don dashed to his father and he quickly pulled his dad aside as the 'attendant' quickly turned and was pulling out a knife from the cart.

"Charlie! "

The 'attendant' who now had the knife in his hand, he dashed to Charlie's side, he pushed Charlie away and he grabbed Trixie who screamed.

Charlie got up to go to Trixie, Don shouted "No! Charlie!"

Don roughly pushed his father away, "Go!" and he saw the arc of the knife going down at Charlie.  
"No! Charlie!" Don yelled and lunged for the man holding the knife and Trixie.

Tbc..


	13. Chapter 13

TRIXIE CHAPTER 13

Trixie, screaming and twisting had deflected the knife's descent towards Charlie and this gave Don a chance to grab hold of the hand that held the knife to prevent it from getting Charlie.

Even though Don used two hands, only one hand is strong enough to ward off the knife and he felt the knife descending on him and in desperation he twisted to one side hoping to bring the man down with him but Don was hampered by Charlie and he fell on top of Charlie thus pinning him to the floor.

The man held on to the knife now that Don is his target.  
He pressed down bring the knife closer to Don's chest but he was unable complete the dastardly deed for Trixie was squirming in his hold.

The man lost momentum but he still held his knife tightly and as Don's strength was fading, he got the leverage and soon the knife was very near to Don's chest. The attacker felt anytime now he could get away with the girl as soon as the knife finds its mark.

Charlie can't do much for Don was on top of him, he wanted to push Don away to help him but he dare not, he was afraid that Don and the knife will have a close encounter. He waited for an opportune moment. 

Trixie did it; she squirmed and wriggled to get rid of the hand that held her. The man was forced to let go of the wriggling Trixie, he flung her away.

Now he had the advantage, he held the knife with both hands and Don's struggles to hold him at bay was diminishing; he faltered one time and paid for it. The knife came down and knick his hand and blood flowed down his arm, he tried to strengthen his hold but it was proving to be difficult.

Trixie fell to the ground when the man flung her away. Alan ran up and quickly grabbed her and ran out, "HELP! HELP!"

The nurses were already alerted by the screams of Trixie but they hesitated to go inside as there were 3 adults with her but when she kept screaming and they called security to go in too.

Then Alan came running out with Trixie.

"Help my sons! Please help my sons!"

Through sheer will Don used all his remaining strength to keep the knife from descending, it was a loosing battle and Charlie's moment came, he could move, his hand snaked out and grabbed the man's forearm .

But the brothers were no match for the attacker, Don was weak and Charlie could not hold him off properly with one hand for he was still blocked by Don.

The man noticed their failing strength, he gave a final push and now turned the knife on Charlie, He twisted it in his hands and the knife cut into Charlie's hand.

Charlie cried out and Don turned when he heard Charlie's cry and in doing that the knife turned direction and came towards him again.

The man, with a final push and stab the knife towards Don, but it slashed at Charlie's hand yet again and came to a final stop on Don's shoulder, Don jerked and the attacker suddenly lost the momentum as the two brothers weaken by the knife wounds had let go of his hands.  
The attacker fell on top of the brothers and in doing so the knife in his hands plunged deeper into Don's shoulder.

Charlie cried out as the knife sliced open his arm again and lost his grip on the attacker's arm but it was the anguish cry of pain came from Don made him dropped his hand, pain forgotten and he tried to wriggle out from under Don's body

The attacker saw the knife sticking out from Don's shoulder, quickly got up and he could not see the girl anywhere, he dashed out of the door.  
As he was out, the security closed round him, he had the surprise on them, gave them a mighty push and managed to elude them.

The nurses screamed when he dashed out with the security chasing after him.

The nurses went into the room, saw the scene of the two bloodied men inside, quickly went into action, Jenny was there issuing orders for a gurney, doctor, towels, two went off and the other two quickly went to help the men.

The attacker saw no way out, he climbed to the window and without hesitation, he jumped down from the second floor, the security ran to the window and saw him limping off.

Meanwhile Don rolled on the floor with pain; he brought his knees up to his chest and one hand held on the arm where the hilt of the knife was sticking out on the shoulder. Blood kept pouring out in thin streams.

Charlie was beside him and despite the open bloody gashes on his arm; he tried to stop Don from moving. He tucked his injured limb to his stomach to staunch the blood flow and the pain. He was more concern for his brother who was turning left and right to minimize the pain.

"Don! Don! Someone help here!" Charlie said and was trying the stop the little streams of blood flowing from the slit with the knife in it.  
He used his body to prevent Don from moving.

Don stared at Charlie, tried to speak but it was an effort for him,  
"Char…lie…care, take ca..re..."  
"Sh.sh. OK I'll take care. " Don was loosing a lot of blood and Charlie's hand pressing on it has no effect.

Charlie had not choice but to used his other hand to press down on the wound.  
He ignored the pain but Don noticed Charlie's bloodied hand.  
Don gasped , "You ..r hand, Char..lie." Don struggled to get up,  
"No..No.. lie still Don, don't move." Charlie was trying to push Don down on to the floor. 

Suddenly hands touched Charlie's shoulders and gently pull him off the floor and two other persons bend down to get Don.

Don struggled and panted,"He…lp…Char..lie..He.."

"OK,OK, Don… look he's getting help, lie back, lie back." It was Jenny helping Don to lie back down on the floor.  
Someone passed some towels to her and she quickly wadded it around the knife to stop the blood flow.

Charlie was also receiving the same treatment and was gently led away.

Alan was holding on to Trixie who was crying non-stop and he saw Charlie coming out with a nurse holding a towel to his hand. The towel was quickly turning red at an alarming rate. His clothes were red and he looked at Alan.

"Charlie… oh my G…, Charlie where's Don?"  
Alan was waiting for Don to come out behind Charlie, he looked at Charlie again.  
"Dad…." 

"Later Mr.Eppes, your other son is inside, Charlie needs to get his hand looked at now, I'll taking him to emergency." Sara, one of the night nurses, said.

Later Alan saw Don on a gurney being wheeled away, he wanted to go nearer to have a look but the nurses and the standby doctor was already quickly pushing him away.

Trixie had the vantage point for Alan was carrying her, she cried louder when she saw Don being wheeled away.

Everything was going round Alan, he just sat down with Trixie in his lap. Soon Trixie sobbed until she fell asleep.

Alan thought, what had happened, who was that man?  
Why was he after his sons?  
What did he want? He looked down at the sleeping child. He wanted her? All these questions were floating round his head that he didn't realized that the police and Don's team had arrived.

A hand touched his shoulder.  
Megan sat beside him, "Oh Megan what happened? We are joking and laughing and Don's getting out of this hospital tomorrow. What happened?"

The police finally came along with Megan and the rest of the team. Megan went to sit with Alan after rattling off instructions to Colby and David. Get security tapes, question the nurses and security personnel and get a description of the man.

She sat beside him and offered to take Trixie off him.  
Alan handed Trixie to her and he said he will go to the nurses' station to enquire about Don and Charlie.

Alan stood up and went to the nurses' station and asked about Charlie and why it's taking so long.

Jenny came by and she whispered to the nurse and hurried away before Alan could ask her about Don.  
Alan asked the nurse what happened.  
The nurse said they need two units of blood for Don, Alan was shocked.

"What? What's happening." Alan asked, the nurse shook her head, not wanting to say more.

Charlie came staggering out with Sara helping him along.

"He's a bit groggy. The doctor gave him an injection before before stitching up his hand.  
He had two rather deep cuts that required some stitching.  
He lost a fair bit of blood; he'll be in pain once the numbness wears off. He needs to rest and the doctor wrote down some prescriptions for him.

I'll get it for you, if you will sign here first. I'll get the details from you later on seeing this is an unusual situation."  
Sara handed a clipboard for Alan to sign on the documents.

"He didn't want to rest in the room, wanted to come out to you." She explained.

"Thank you very much,..er,Sara. Can you please find out about my other son, Don?"

Tbc.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:

My thanks to Mikiss.

TRIXIE CHAPTER 14 

"You're welcome. Charlie needs to sit down or lie down. I'll see what can do." She nodded and left.

"Charlie!" Alan saw his son's face was pale and his left hand was swathed with bandages. He had changed his bloody shirt and was wearing a green scrub top.

"Sit, sit," said Alan as he led Charlie to a seat. "Hi, Charlie, how are you doing?" Megan asked in her quiet voice of concern as Charlie sat next to her.

"Still groggy, Don?" Charlie asked, not registering that his dad had just asked Sara to check.

"Charlie, I've just asked Sara to check. I don't know and they aren't telling," Alan said.

"Dad," Charlie started but then he didn't know what to say. He was really not in the mood to go into details. He knew that Megan would need to question him sooner or later. Make that later, he leaned against his dad and closed his eyes.

"Maybe Trixie should go back to her room?" Alan said for Trixie was still sleeping in Megan's arms.

Charlie jerked awake. "No! I mean, no let her stay with us. Don told me to take care and I don't really know what he meant, so it's better that Trixie stick with us. That man was grabbing her. If she had not been struggling to get free, I don't know, Dad, I don't know if the man came for her or…" Charlie looked at his dad and then at Megan, then Sara arrived.

Sara beckoned to Alan, not wanting to disturb Charlie or the sleeping girl.

Alan came to her; she said something to him and he nodded and went back to Charlie. "Sara said we can go to Don's new room and she will bring a small bed for Trixie. Don is in surgery now," Alan said tiredly.

"Now? Why only now?" Charlie asked, but no one answered him. Charlie's head was spinning and figures came to mind. If Don was bleeding like he was when he tried to stop the flow, by now if they didn't get Don the help he very much needed, Don would have been……..

"Charlie? Charlie? What's the matter? Charlie!" Alan was alarmed for Charlie had gone very still.

"Dad, Don…"

"Don is in surgery now, we'll have to wait, son. Come one let's go, Megan can't be holding Trixie all the time. The room is at the other end, Room 502."

Alan felt very old and tired when he helped Charlie up. He turned to Megan and offered to take back Trixie, but Megan held onto her and told Alan to help Charlie who was dead on his feet.

Colby and David came by and Megan quickly snagged David and got him to carry Trixie to the room. She motioned to Colby and signaled him to help Charlie.

Colby quickly went to Alan's side, took over from him, and held on to a wobbly Charlie. Together they followed David.

Megan went to Alan's side and snagged his arm with hers. Alan looked at her and knew her meaning, patted her arm, and quietly followed.

After 2 hours, Dr. Stewart came into the room. He looked around and saw Charlie sleeping on the sofa, Alan beside him, and Don's people sitting or standing around. Trixie was asleep on the smaller bed.

Alan saw him and quickly stood up. "Dr. Stewart?"

"Oh, dear this is terrible!"

"Oh, G…no!"

"No, no, don't misunderstand me. I meant all this happening to Charlie and Don…Come let's sit down here and Don's team can listen to what I'm saying. Charlie?"

"No, let him sleep. Don?"

"OK, I am going to explain everything; you can ask questions later. We delayed the surgery because we needed to replace his blood loss. We needed to stabilize him before removing the knife. It was a delicate operation as he had lost a significant amount of blood and the knife was buried almost to the hilt in his shoulder."

At this point Colby grimaced and Megan whispered, "Gosh, boss man, you don't do things by halves, do you?"

Dr. Stewart looked at her and said, "Don was lucky in a weird sense, even though the knife was deep in his shoulder, there was no major damage. We repaired the muscles and are dealing with the blood loss. Don's is receiving a blood transfusion and it will take another hour to complete. Then we will switch to IV fluids and we can use this for antibiotics and other medications if required. We are being proactive this time and Don will get covering antibiotics and prevent any new infection from setting in. If everything goes smoothly, he should be out of her very soon. Now, how soon will depend on how he is feeling. The muscle damage will of course take time to heal. He will be in recovery for another thirty minutes before we move him here. Well, I am glad to inform you that if there is no infection, he will make a full recovery. Just make sure he gets plenty of rest, nor argument, just rest."

"Thank you, Dr. Stewart," Alan said. This was a great relief for him. "No problem, rest he will get, even if we need to sit on him!"

"We'll help you, Alan!" Megan laughed.

"What about his shoulder? Will there be any side effects or will he need any physical therapy?" David asked, for he knew that shoulder injuries could be very painful from personal experience.

"Well, I did say full recovery in due time. Shoulder injuries are painful and can be troublesome as hand movements can be restricted. For Don, especially as it was the same shoulder he injured previously. This time he will need to wear a sling for at least 2 weeks to allow the shoulder to repair itself. It could take longer or shorter depending on him. While healing, he will need some minor therapy which he can do at home with one of you supervising. He won't need intensive therapy at that time. We'll see when the time comes; maybe it will heal itself."

Alan nodded and Dr. Stewart looked at Charlie resting on the sofa. "Charlie needs to go home and have his rest. Make sure he takes his medication; it will help with infection and pain. I stress again, any open injury is an invitation to infection. We might not have caught it the first time. Be careful in the first twenty-four hours. Look out for signs of stress in the patient and heat from the injured area."

"Yes, I will take care of Charlie and hopefully, the nurse will do that for Don"

"I have already placed a Special Instructions for nursing for the next twenty-four hours for Don in his chart. Don't worry, take care of Charlie. We'll take care of Don. He is popular with the nurses, even on his bad temper days!" Dr. Stewart laughed.

Alan shook his hand and thanked him.

He was halfway out the door when he turned and said, "Ms. Reeves?"

Megan looked up at the doctor, "Yes? Please, call me Megan."

"OK, Megan, I have some information for you. Could I speak with you, please?"

"Yes, excuse me, Alan, guys." Megan made a move and left with the doctor.

In a little while the door opened and Megan suck her head inside, "Colby, David, can you come out for a moment?"

The guys made their excuses to Alan and left.

"What' up?" David asked Megan who was standing with Dr. Stewart outside the door.

"Dr. Stewart has something important to tell us."

"Come on, let's sit here a bit."

They all sat in the corridor chairs. There was no one around for it was very late or rather very early in the morning of the next day.

Dr. Stewart began, "Well, OK, while we were waiting for Don to be ready for surgery, one of the nurses requested me to attend to one of our hospital attendants. It was quite urgent; he was semi-conscious and almost suffocated. He was found in the utility room suffering from a concussion. He nearly died of suffocation as rags were stuffed in his mouth and then taped shut. Luckily for him one of the nurses needed something from the utility room and found him unconscious under the shelves. He said he was attacked by a man coming out of the utility room who requested his help. He went into the room and that's all he remembered."

"Doc, where is he now? We would like to interview him and get a sketch of the face of the man who attacked him and the Eppes!"

"Now that's the queer thing, the attendant said he looked like the prisoner we're treating here, Logan. He knew because he delivered his food to him, too!"

"The other Logan!" Megan exclaimed.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

TRIXIE CHAPTER 15

Dr. Stewart looked confused but Megan told him it was an FBI case and they couldn't say anything yet.

Megan thanked him and enquired about the attendant's room number.

Dr. Stewart told her and then left.  
He very nicely told Megan and the gang that they should all go home, get some rest and start afresh tomorrow.

"Today, Doc." Colby reminded him.

"Yeah, it's today and I start my shift in a few hours. OK, got to go a catch some shut eye. Good morning." And with that the doctor left.

Megan said, "OK, let's get together again later, say 10am?"

Colby and David nodded, "I'll see if Alan needs help……"

"We'll all go and ask him, no better yet, one of us should take them home."

"Both their cars are here." David said.

"No problem, leave their cars here, I'll bring Alan back in the morning.

"But then Charlie …"

"Oh great! I said I will call Amita, I had forgotten all about it. It's too late to call her now." Megan said biting her lower lip.

"Don't worry, call her in the morning." Colby said.

Just then a gurney came towards them. It was pushed by two hospital assistants; it was Don.

They stood aside and Colby held the door for the assistants to push the gurney in.

Two nurses followed the gurney in.

Alan looked at his still unconscious son.  
This is deja vu, Don being wheeled into the room like the last time.

This time he was very pale, probably from the blood loss. His chest was uncovered and he was wearing green scrub pants. There was a big square piece of bandage on his left shoulder, held down by crisscrossed white tape and there was another bandage on the lower part of the left hand.

They all stood around while the attendants transferred him from the gurney to the bed.  
Jenny was with them; she arranged the blood transfusion drip near the head of the bed, adjusted his pillow and covered him till the neck with a light blue blanket.

She turned to Alan and said, "He'll be out till morning. I'm on night duty, don't worry we'll take good care of him."

Alan nodded and his eyes got teary when he saw Don, he didn't trust himself to speak.

Jenny nodded to all and went out and suddenly Alan said, "Amita!"

"I need to call Amita." He was at a loss, he looked at both sons, Megan came to him and said, "Alan, sorry I was to call Amita but I forgot, I'll call her first thing in the morning."

"Thanks, Megan." Alan said.

"Now we need to get both of you home. Leave your cars here and in the morning I swing by to pick you up. Around 10 am.

You and Charlie go home and sleep. OK with you?" Megan asked gently.

"I should stay with Don, but Charlie needs his rest…." Alan looked helplessly, didn't know which son he should take care, he needed to take care of both of them.

"Alan, the doctor and now the nurse said they will take good care of Don. Charlie needs you now until Amita can come and look after him. What you need now is a good night or few hours of sleep before you drop." Megan said gently.

"Trixie?"

"A nurse is keeping her company for the night, remember? Come on, let's go. Colby, can you and David help Charlie and get him home. I'll take Alan." 

Megan waited while the men went to wake Charlie up.

"Charlie? Yo, Charlie, come on let's get you home." Colby said shaking him slightly by the shoulder.

"Um….um.. Charlie shook his head.

"Wakey, wakey…. "

"What…what's the matter…? Don? Don!" Charlie woke up and then "Ow…ow….ow..."

"Charlie, take it easy… you've got stitches in your arm." Alan quickly went to him and helped him up.

"Dad? Don? How is Don? I want to see him." Charlie quickly stood up with the help of his father.

Tbc

_A/N: Thanks to my beta- Mikiss_


	16. Chapter 16

TRIXIE CHAPTER 16

Charlie didn't want to leave; he wanted to stay with Don. Alan tried persuading him to leave but Charlie was adamant, he wanted to wait for Don to wake up, to know that he was going to be alright.  
Alan had no choice but to go back and sit on the sofa and wait, muttering "Stubborn, bull headed just like his brother….."

Megan laughed quietly and said to Alan, "Just like his brother, Alan, both of your sons are very stubborn, let me try."

Megan went to Charlie and pulled up a chair to sit next to him.  
She told him that Don would sleep through the night and he should be doing the same thing and come back in the morning.

She lowered her voice and told him that his father really needed the few hours sleep before he came in again in the morning.

She also told him a nurse would be there as soon as they left and she would look after Don and Trixie throughout the night.

Still Charlie didn't move. Megan looked at Alan and shook her head; she tried again.

"Charlie, you need to rest too, you know. You are also injured and suffered some blood loss and your hand must be giving you some discomfort and pain. My goodness, you have stitches in your hand as proof; even if you are not thinking of your own discomfort, think of your father.

Look at him, he is clearly exhausted and both of you were injured, almost right in front of his eyes! Charlie think….what he's been through."

Charlie raised his head and looked at Megan with teary eyes and said softly, "Megan, I know but I want to see Don wake up first. I want to know that he's going to be alright. Do you know that he threw himself in front of me when that man raised his knife to strike at me?" Charlie laid his head on Don's bed.

Megan looked at Charlie and then at the still unconscious man. So different and yet so alike, they might not show it but each would do things for the other in their own way. Don is very protective of Charlie and Charlie will do anything for his big brother. Megan sighed and prepared to wait with Charlie.

Don moved ever so slightly such that no one noticed it. He heard voices above him, Megan and Charlie talking. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Charlie's head on his bedside. He had laid his bandaged hand on Don's bed and Don touched it lightly.

"Charr...lee, Char..."

Charlie raised his head and opened his eyes, 'Don, Don….."

Alan stood up and quickly went to Don's bedside, "Donnie, you're awake? How are you feeling, son?"  
"Dad, ti..red. Char…li, go home..Dad, go home ..take…Char..li home."

Megan looked at the three Eppes men, marveling at the love they had for each other and wished her own family was like that.

Don's team went towards their boss and each greeted the injured man in their own way. Don raised a tired hand to them.  
He looked at Megan and Megan understood.

Megan turned to Alan and said "Alan, I think we all need to go home and let Don have his rest." She made an eye to Alan and pointed to Charlie.

"Donnie, you rest, we'll come back in a few hours' time."

"umm Good, Dad, Trixie?" Don asked

"She's your room mate, son. Dr. Stewart said a nurse will come and stay with her for the night, you needn't worry."

"umm good, care for her..Charlie, go home please? I'm alright." Don said looking at Charlie.

"Don….why?" Charlie insisted.

"Why? I'm the big brother, that's why. Charlie…please take dad home."

"Ok, but we'll talk later today."

"No talk, unless you're bigger than me. Either way, no way." Don said and then to his dad, 'Nite Dad." and he closed his eyes.

Megan and the guys stifled their chuckles.  
"Either way, you lose, Charlie." Colby chipped in.

"OK, that's all. Good night again, everyone. Charlie come on let's go, we are disturbing Don."

This time Megan gave a stifled cough, she corrected herself and said, "Goodnight all, Sleep well, Boss, see you later today."

Megan and the guys went off after Megan confirmed that Alan was OK to drive home with Charlie.

"Night Donnie, if you are not feeling well, just call out, there will be a nurse sitting in here. OK?" Alan kissed Don's forehead and waited for Charlie.

"Sleep well big brother, bigger or not, we are going to have that talk." Charlie gave his brother a peck on his forehead.

They left Don's room and Alan went up to Jenny to tell her that they are on way home and that Don had awakened briefly.  
Jenny told them not to worry; Don and Trixie would be watched over until the morning. Alan thanked her and he went off with Charlie in tow.

Alan turned his car out of the hospital grounds and drove off; in the shadows a car was waiting and watching. 

Tbc

_A/N: Thanks to my beta- Mikiss_


	17. Chapter 17

TRIXIE CHAPTER 17 

Day 6

Don was awakened by a scream.

It was almost four am when Trixie screamed out in her dreams. The nurse sitting on the chair jerked up quickly and went to Trixie.

"Shh shh, it's alright missy, shh...come on wake up."

"What's the matter with her, having a bad dream?" Don called out from his bed.

"It seems so, Come on girl wake up. Come on."

"Trixie, her name is Trixie."

"Trixie, Trixie." The nurse tried shaking her to get her to wake up but Trixie was jerking in her sleep, like she did earlier when the man had caught hold of her arm. This time she was screaming, "No,! No! Let go! No!"

Don saw that the nurse was alarmed and had not been able to wake her up. He was getting alarmed too; he raised himself slowly from the bed, put his legs down and reached for his bedroom slippers. He still had the IV in his hand. He called out to the nurse and pointed the IV line to her.

The nurse came round to Don's bed and saw that he was having a slow IV drip. She took the clamp and cut off the flow, then pulled the tiny tube from Don's hand.  
Don was shirtless except for a big square bandage on his left shoulder, she looked around for something to put on his shoulders, saw his jacket on the back of the chair. She took it and put across Don's shoulders.

Don muttered his thanks and she helped him over to Trixie's bed.

He went to the other side and with his good hand, he gently patted Trixie's face and said, "Pixie, come on wake up. It's a dream, only a dream, everything's alright now. Come on; open your eyes for Don. Come on Pixie."

Trixie heard Don calling her, her eyes opened , she saw the nurse one side and she turned and saw Don her eyes grew big and her mouth turned down.  
"Don! Don!" She got up, clung to Don's neck, and started sobbing.

She clung tightly to Don's neck, almost pulling him onto the bed.  
Don sat straight and put his free hand on her back and whispered assuring words to her.

'There, there, I'm here, it's just a dream come on no more crying. Pixie, you hear me, no more crying."

"But…..but I saw them take you out, all covered with blood… Don"

"See I'm good, come on don't be a cry baby. Be a good girl. There, OK now?"

"Um hm..." Trixie let of Don's neck which was a relief to Don. Trixie had crushed his bad shoulder and it was screaming with pain. Don nearly wanted to scream out. The nurse opposite the bed saw the beads of sweat on Don's forehead and wanted to go to get Trixie off him but Don gave her a sign to tell her to wait.

"OK, let' get you back under the covers. Go back to sleep." Don said. Trixie asked,  
"You'll be here and not go away again?"

"I'll be here, see the next bed. I'll sleep there very near to you." Don assured her.

"OK."

Don used his hand to wipe away the drying tears from her face.

The nurse silently went to her with a towel and bent down and said,  
"Sleep now, it's still early. Don needs his sleep too. He's not too well, you see."

"Yes, sorry Don." Trixie whispered.

"OK, Pixie, you sleep." Don bent down and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Don stood up and wobbled a bit, biting back a grimace against the surge of pain in his shoulder. Telling the nurse that he wanted the bathroom and would she please help him.

The nurse after tucking Trixie in quickly went to Don's side and helped him to the bathroom, asking if he needed help inside.

Don was a bit embarrassed, said no thank you and that he could see himself to bed.

The nurse smiled but she noticed that his shoulder's patch bandage was a bit red at the corner. She said nothing but told Don that she needed to go out a bit.

Don went to the bathroom and quickly closed the door. Before he could do anything, he felt the familiar nauseous feeling from the chest to the throat creeping up on him.  
He turned on the tap full blast and before he knew it, the lava just spewed out from his mouth, the acidic taste and the smell of it made him throw up more into the sink. There was nothing for him to throw up. He hadn't had dinner, so it was an empty stomach spewing out bile. After some dry heaves, he felt better but his shoulder was killing him.

He rested a while, gargled with water and finally drank some. He cleaned his face and waited to see if his stomach had settled down. It did and he completed his toilet chores. He sat on the plastic chair placed inside the toilet for this purpose.

As he was about to get up, there was a knock on the door and a soft voice called out, "Don?"

"Coming." Don quickly wiped his face again and went slowly to the door,

Jenny was waiting on the other side and she quickly helped him over to his bed.

"Sit down and let me check your bandage. Kassie said your shoulder dressing was bleeding after Trixie let go of you. She must have disturbed the stitches."

Jenny carried on the conversation while getting Don to lie back on the bed while she slowly peeled off the bandage.

"She's a junior staff nurse, very diligent and good with kids too.  
She noticed your bandage and came to tell me. I've sent her off to get the doctor on call, a Dr. Chandra; he can check your torn stitches.

You threw up didn't you?" Jenny looked at Don's flushed face.

"Yes and it caught me unaware, was feeling alright when I went to Trixie. Poor mite was having a very bad dream. Your Kassie was unable to get her to wake up. I thought she would listen to my voice.  
She woke up and clung to my neck thus squeezing the shoulder. How is it? It was really quite painful." Don winced when Jenny finally tugged the bandage off.

"Sorry, um let the doctor have a look and see what he says, OK?"

Jenny covered the injured shoulder and waited for the doctor.

Soon Kassie came in with a Doctor, "Hello, good morning, Mr. Eppes?  
Yes? I'm Dr.Chandra, er..Kassie clued me in about your injury. Something happened to it?  
Let's have a look, shall we?"

Jenny smiled at Don and stood one side while Dr.Chandra took off the square bandage and put it in the tray that Kassie was holding.

Don suffered in silence while Dr. Chandra rambled on, poking and probing.  
"Um…um..OK, there's two umm no three recalcitrant stitches which were torn loose. Hmm that's not too bad, the rest are holding together well.  
We'll leave it alone and see how the rest are doing.  
You are not supposed to do anything with this hand, make it still and the shoulder shouldn't be disturbed. OK?"

Kassie suddenly spluttered and it turned into a cough.  
Don just nodded but was looking at Kassie whose face was turning a bit pink.

"Well, Mr. Eppes, Jenny will get your shoulder clean and washed with a solution and we will bandage it again.  
You will continue with your antibiotics and swallow your pills to kill the pain in your shoulder.   
If the pain is still bothering you, let Jenny know and I give you an injection which will be fast and good."

"Thanks, Dr. Chandra." Don said and waited for the Doc to leave.

"What a funny doctor, recalcitrant stitches? Does he use those funny expressions on his patients?" Don commented.

Both Jenny and Kassie started giggling.

"You don't know how many times I have to make an excuse to go out while he did those funny running commentary on the patient, I can't control myself.  
Kassie is worst, she used to laugh right out."

"Hey both of you can laugh, but be careful, I'm supposed to make my hand still."  
Jenny and Kassie giggled and worked side by side cleaning and bandaging Don's shoulder.  
Jenny handed Don his pain pills and set up the IV again.  
"Let me know if the killer pills are not doing their job." Jenny said and both of them started giggling again.

Jenny told Kassie, "You can go off now Kassie, thanks for staying past your shift."

Don looked at Jenny and then he said to Kassie, "Thank you Kassie for looking after Trixie. Nice of you to stay past your shift."

"It's alright Mr. Eppes, I have two sisters quite a bit younger than I and I always look after them when my parents are not around. I can stay again if you want me to. Good morning, Jenny, see you this evening, Mr. Eppes." Kassie went off taking the tray

'OK Don, do you still feel nauseous? I can get you a pill for it."

"No, it's OK now. Thanks."

"OK then, get back to sleep, you have another four hours if you want to wake up at nine thirty. I suggest you get as much sleep as you can. It will help the body to heal faster."

"I will try certainly to sleep as much as I can, I can't move my shoulder and I have to keep my hand still as the good doctor instructed."

Jenny smiled at Don, she was on the way out when Don thanked her and then asked, "Can someone take care of Trixie?"

"No problem, we have received instructions from Mr. Cameron via our CEO regarding Trixie."

"Did you? Is he not coming back?" Don was curious as to why the father was not anxious to get home to his family.

"I don't know, it seemed he called up the CEO regarding his family. He gave a very large donation to the hospital fund.  
I don't know anything Don. The CEO just gave us specific instructions regarding the daughter and mother. "

Don thought it curious and he aimed to find out.

Jenny dimmed the light and left.

Tbc

_A/N: Thanks to my beta- Mikiss_


	18. Chapter 18

TRIXIE CHAPTER 18

The gang waited at the hospital's entrance for Charlie and Alan.  
"Sure you're OK to drive Alan?" Megan asked.

"Sure, sure. Go on, go home." Alan shushed them out. Megan gave Alan and Charlie a peck and went off.  
The two men hugged each other; they needed that after all that had happened.

Charlie was soon in bed after taking his meds and Alan reminded him that no matter what time, if he felt uncomfortable, to call him.  
Alan made him promise then he too went to bed.

Both of them were asleep as soon as their heads touched their pillows.

Day six...  
Charlie spent a restless night, he was hot and his hand was giving him tiny stabs of pain. He didn't want to wake his father for he knew his father needed an uninterrupted sleep.

He got up and went downstairs quietly. He switched on the kitchen light and looked at his hand; nothing seemed wrong, just all wrapped up in white bandage.  
He poked at it, "Ow, ow," his fingers were a bit numb; he shook his hand trying to rid of the stabbing pain.

He massaged his fingers one by one twisting and turning them hoping to alleviate the little needle pokes in his hand.  
Lucky he could open and close his fingers with no problem. He sat down to think about the man who stabbed them and what was going on.  
The man was trying to push him away so that he could get at Trixie.  
What's going on? Is it a kidnapping? Why was he after them? Was he following him to get to Don?  
All these questions flying around in his head like little bees bothering him.

After the mini exercises it still felt like the little bees were taking turns in stabbing his hand.  
He went to look for his painkillers and found them, took two out and quickly swallowed them. Only then did he go to the kitchen sink to get the water.

It would take another forty minutes for it to take effect. He got an idea, opened the freezer and looked for some frozen packets.

He saw peas, carrots, a loaf of frozen bread; he took 2 packets of peas, one packet of carrots and the frozen loaf of bread.

He sat down, place his bandaged hand on the kitchen counter top, and put the peas and carrots packets on top of his bandaged hand with the loaf of bread by the side.  
Slowly the frozen coldness seeped in and soon his bandaged hand was numbed and the pain relieved.  
He sat there and then he laid his head on the counter top and soon he felt asleep.

Alan found his youngest like that, the packets were melted and the water was seeping down to the floor.  
He shook his head, just like Charlie to think up idea like that.  
His hand must be giving him trouble.

Alan took the wet packets and put it back into the freezer and he touched Charlie's forehead and found it cool to touch.  
"Charlie…Charlie come on, your back must be killing you sleeping this way. "

"Emmm….Dad? What am I doing here?"

"Ask yourself that question, I don't know I just got up."

"Oh, oh, oh yes, my hand felt like the little bees were stinging it, so I came down to swallow some pills and then I took…. Er…where is it?"

"You mean my packets of frozen peas? It's back to where it belongs together with the carrots and bread."

"Er…yes, oh OK, thanks Dad."  
"Charlie what are you going to do with your wet bandaged hand?"

"OH.. let it dry by itself?"

"Oh Charlie, you and your brilliant ideas. Here put this towel round your hand. Go and rest a bit, it's still too early to go and see Don. I'll get you up around 9.30, go and sleep on the couch."  
Alan shook his head.

Charlie put the towel round his wet bandage and went into the sitting room.

"Charlie, do you remember what time you took your meds?"

"Err... around four thirtyish ."

"OK four thirty and it's now seven am. You can take them again before we go and see Don. Go on sleep on the couch,"

ooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

The skies were lightening as the man in the car stirred. He looked around and saw people going into the hospital and cars going in and some coming out.

He slowly got up and nearly fell down; he had forgotten that he had sprained his leg jumping from the 2nd floor.

He had been lucky; he had run and ducked under the stands on the small field where security had not been able to locate him.  
He stayed for almost 2 hours before he came out. He hobbled to the car hidden in the shadows.

He then slept throughout the night.  
He needed to get his foot strapped else movement will be difficult to him. He needed to lay low for a while. Logan had to wait, if he was transported to prison before he could get to him, then too bad. He had to look out for himself.

He had other important things to do now. He had found his target, he needed some fast money.

He quickly searched through his bag of tricks and he got the card that he wanted. His false social security card one registered as Mark Shamuels. It was photo of him much younger, clean-cut and with a clipped mustache.

He changed into a long sleeved tee-shirt and he combed his hair back and he put on a brown wig and a brown mustache to match the light brown hair he had on the photo.

He was ready; he hobbled to the entrance of the hospital and went to emergency clinic. He registered himself and waited for the doctor.

His name was called soon after, "Shamuels, Mark."

"Here." He hobbled after the nurse.

"Ah yes, Mr. Shamuels, how can I help you, ar.. I see, your leg." Dr. Chandra commented.

"Please come and sit here, oh nurse please help Mr. Shamuels.  
Tell me how you hurt your leg, ar…you jumped down from somewhere high?"

'Mark' jerked his leg away, almost hitting the good doctor. For the good doctor had 'hit the nail on the head.'

"Here, here, you've got a spasm? Nurse, please hold Mr.Shamuels' leg for a while."

The nurse looked at the doctor and slowly went to 'Mark' and as she tried to hold his leg, he shouted, "I don't want you to hold my leg, I want you to bind up my leg."

"Ah… yes, but I need your leg to be still, so I check." The good doctor replied.

'Oh. Okay, I'll be still."

"Good, good, ah, this is sprained, you did not put compress on it? It's swollen, umm pain here, umm here? Oops! Be careful."

'Mark' nearly kicked the good doctor again.

"Yes, you got a bad sprain here." concluded Dr. Chandra.

"I know that, I just wanted it bind up." 'Mark' insisted again.

"Ok, Ok don't get up your horse yet. Let me write down your details on the PC, modern thing very good and easy, see all online." Dr. Chandra turned to his laptop.

"Huh?"

Suddenly there was a cough from the nurse.

'Mark' looked at her and whispered, 'he meant hold your horses?"

The nurse was silently laughing with her hand over her mouth.

"Well I'll be damned; he coined a new phrase, 'don't get up your horse yet.'  
Hey doc, the horse is impatient, it's raring to go."  
'Mark' replied.

"Ok, Ok. The mind is quick but the soles are slow." The doctor replied coming up with a printed prescription.

"Now you follow the nurse and face the music."

"Face the music?"

"Yes, go get your just desserts."

"Please Mr. Shamuels, just follow me to the dispensary, you will face the music er... get your foot bandage." The nurse said, trying to control her mirth.

"Then you give me my desserts?" 'Mark' said innocently, he turned to the good doctor, "Thank you very much doctor, it's a pleasure doing business with you. I will follow the nurse and face the music, see my mind is quick but my soles are slow."

"Come on Mr. Shamuels, no lagging else you won't get your desserts." The witty nurse replied.

Tbc

A/N: Thanks to Mikiss


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry this chapter is a bit short. Thanks all for following this story.

A/N: My Thanks to Mikiss

TRIXIE CHAPTER 19

After he got his foot bandaged and a prescription for pain, he quickly slipped into the utility room on the ground floor.  
He searched around for the things he needed, looked at the size and put it round himself. Satisfied, he bundled it under his shirt and peeped out, saw nobody in the corridor and quietly went out.

He saw the breakfast cart and waited till the attendant went inside the room. He went to the cart and opened the cover of the trays and looked inside.  
It was beans with two rashers of bacon and two buns, checked the rest and saw that it was the same.

He took a cover to put in the two buns and two rashers of bacon and took the same thing from another tray. He saw the tea but he could not carry it without spilling, didn't take it and with a quick look around again, he ran off.

He went back to his car as fast as he could and he sat down to enjoy his stolen breakfast.

oooOOOoOoOOOooo

It was almost 10am when Charlie and Alan arrived at the hospital.

Alan took Charlie to the clinic to have his bandage changed, for it was still damp.

Alan and Charlie went up to the counter and gave the nurse Charlie's doctor's appointment card and said, "Miss, he's supposed to come in three days' time but he managed to get his bandages wet, can he see the doctor now?"

"Yes, I see if Dr. Chandra will stay a bit to see him. Please wait here."

After a while the door opened, "Mr. Eppes, Charlie?"

"You want me to go with you?"

Charlie nodded and Alan walked ahead him, he opened the door and went in thinking that Charlie was right behind him.

'Thank you Doctor for staying to see Charlie," Alan said looking at the tall Asian doctor.

"Ah yes, you are Mr. Eppes?"

"Yes, I'm Alan Eppes but you are seeing Charlie."

"I am seeing you, I don't see Charlie, is he your little son?"

"Yes, my son Charlie here……'Alan turned around but he did not see Charlie.

"Ah, you must hold the little one's hand; they tend to do the wander about.  
I will wait until you catch him here." Dr. Chandra nodded.

"Charlie? Wander about….Sorry Doctor, can you please excuse me for a moment." Alan smiled at the doctor and went out hurriedly to look for Charlie.

He saw Charlie standing where he was and starring at something he was holding in his hand.

"Charlie! Come on the doctor is waiting."

"Huh? Oh coming." Charlie said and quickly put something in his coat pocket.

Alan whispered to him at the door, "What are you doing? What's the matter with you? The doctor had kindly stayed to see you."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Doc." Charlie said, sitting in front of the doctor.

"Oh you are Charlie? Then you are not small."

"Huh?" Charlie was confused.

"Never mind, Doctor this is Charlie, he had stitches in his hand…."

"OK, wait, I call his name in my computer." The doctor punched in the letters Eppes, "Ah, yes, Charlie Eppes, knife wound, OK what's wrong now, you also broke stitches?" Dr. Chandra turned to look at Charlie.

"You treated another one with torn stitches?" Charlie asked.

"AH, this morning I had another Eppes, this is common surname?"

"What wrong with the other Eppes?" Alan asked leaning forward.

"He got three recalcitrant stitches."

"Huh?" Alan said

"Don tore some stitches, Dad."

"Ah yes, Don, you know him?"

"Yes, he's my other son. What's was wrong, may I ask?" Alan insisted.

"Well, the nurse Kassie said the little girl he's sleeping with..."

Charlie hooted and laughed right out loud but stopped when his dad gave him the look.

Alan stared at him and then turned to explain to the doctor, "No, he's not sleeping with the little girl. The little girl had no one to look after her, so the good Doctor Stewart allowed little Trixie to move her bed to Don's room so that Don can keep an eye on her."

"Oh forgive me, I don't mean that way, sorry, the little girl was so upset in her little dreams that Kassie cannot wake her. Mr. Eppes helped her wake up, and she hugged him too crushed?"

"Oh, okay thank you for your explanation. Wonder if the little girl was alright?"

"Oh sleeping like a babe in the woods."

Charlie made a phf sound and Alan looked at him.

"OK, not so young Charlie , let me have a look at your hand.  
Next time don't wet it, must be bone dry, then it'll heal better and faster.  
Ah see stitches intact good, let me test here and…." He poked lightly round the knife wounds.

"Ow," Charlie's reaction to the sudden pain made him lift his hand straight up and he managed to give Dr.Chandra a slap on his face.

"Oh, oh, am so sorry, Doctor..." Charlie was red in the face.

"Oh never mind, comes with the job, a slap here and almost a kick there…."

"Huh, someone tried to kick you there?" Alan asked in surprised.

"Almost, but jewels safe and sound."

Charlie hooted again and Dr. Chandra was shaking his head left and right,  
"You can laugh now, it was a near miss, really nearly."

Now all of them were laughing wholeheartedly.

After a while, Dr. Chandra said, "Sorry, I press to see if it's watery but you got pain? I just touch, ok this time no slap."

"Sorry Doc." Charlie mumbled.

"OK, good, good, remember next time don't wet your hand, Use your other hand. Come in two days one time check alright with you?"

"Ok come in two days' time to check." Alan said.

"No, no, come in two days' one, one, time check." Dr. Chandra insisted.

Charlie just sat there looking at his father and Dr. Chandra and laughter was just round the corner again.

"Umm... Ok we know, we know, thank you doctor." Charlie quickly said and started to get out of the chair.

"OK, ready, go next door, nurse ready for you, you up now?

Charlie hooted again and this time Alan pushed him out of the door, Alan turned to Dr.Chandra and said. "Thank you Doctor for your time, it's most enlightening."

"Yes, Yes, you're welcome, Your Charlie is like little boy, laughing all the time, good."

"Yes, he's a gas, thanks again doc." Alan quickly went next door and he met Jenny by the door.

"Hello, good morning Jenny, how are you?" Alan asked pleasantly.

"Good morning Alan, I'm fine but Don's not too good. He's having a moderate fever and I came to get the doctor to approve a higher dosage of antibiotics for him."

Tbc


	20. Chapter 20

TRIXIE CHAPTER 20

Alan waited for Charlie's hand to be bandaged and they both went up to Don's room.

Charlie was acting suspiciously and Alan prodded him, "What's the matter with you? First the laughter and now you're acting like the 'Pink Panther.'

"Oh dad, please don't make me laugh. That Dr. Chandra was bad enough. Umm I wonder what Amita would say if I told her."

"She'll said, he's from India and she's from America, that's why they speak differently." Alan said.

Charlie was looking around, like he was expecting someone.  
"What's the matter with you?"

"Eh... something very suspicious came up, I need to talk to Megan."

"Megan has enough on her hands, Charlie."

"Yes, but this relates to the case, their Logan case." Charlie said still looking round as they came out of the elevator.

Alan shook his head and quickly walked into Don's room.  
"Donnie? How are you feeling, son?"

Don was awake and reading the papers on his lap. He looked up and saw his father and Charlie.  
Alan walked faster and when he reached Don's bedside he put his hands to his shoulders and held him close.

Don looked at his brother standing there, shrugging his shoulders and smiling at him.  
Don rolled his eyes and Charlie had to chuckle.

Alan let go and looked at Don's bandaged shoulder which was a large square patch.

Don turned his head a bit towards his dad, "Hi Dad, Charlie. I'm OK Dad. Why are you here so early?"

Don leaned up a bit and took Charlie's bandaged hand, "Are you alright? Is your hand bothering you?"

"No, Don, I took the meds, so it's alright for now only a slight throb. What about you? Jenny said your temperature spiked this morning. How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. It just went up a bit and Jenny got all flustered."

Don asked Alan,"What's the matter with him?" for Charlie started to laugh and Alan said, "He must have eaten some funny bones this morning or swallowed some laughing gas."

He wiped his eyes with his good hand and said, "da..d" in between laughter, "don't tell me you don't find him funny."

Don asked, "Who?"

"The doctor." Charlie said.

"Oh, I see you met the good Doctor Chandra."

"Ah. Donnie, we heard you've got some recalcitrant stitches?"

"What were you all doing with Dr. Chandra?" Don asked his father instead of answering him.

"Charlie wetted his bandages."

This time Don laughed, "Chuckie, you pee'd on your hand?"

"Funny ha, ha, Dad, you're being funny now." Charlie waggled his finger at him.  
"I put the frozen packets on my hand. It was throbbing like little bees stings. It helped to numb the pain before the pain meds kicked in. Therefore, my hand was soaked through. Went to see Dr. Chandra and had a very enlightening conversation with him.

Do you know that he said you sleep with Trixie?"

"Charlie, that's enough, Dr. Chandra doesn't talk like Amita probably because he came from India." Alan admonished Charlie.

'Dad, you too laughed at his jewels and had a fine time with two days' one time check."

"Yes, but he'd just worded it the way he felt fit and we shouldn't laugh at him.

"What happened?"

"Don, Don….." came from Trixie's bed.

"Dad, can you please go to Trixie? Early this morning she relived the horror and was screaming. I had to get up to go to her and she clung to me for dear life after I'd managed to wake her up. That's how I got the recalcitrant stitches."

"OK, you stay put. I'll go."

After his father went over to Trixie, Don looked at Charlie and asked softly not wanting to be left out of the funny expressions that the good doctor Chandra made.  
"Hey what happened at the Doctor's office?"

Charlie started whispering to Don and soon both of them were laughing. Don was laughing so hard, he felt the stitches pulled at his shoulder and was getting a slight throb, and he raised his right hand towards it, forgetting that the hand had an IV attached to it.  
He nearly pulled the IV stand down and Charlie quickly pulled it upright.

After they sobered, they found their father standing in front of them, "Well, are you both done?"  
Secretly he was pleased that both of them were not too sick to enjoy the jokes that Charlie was relating. But it was on the good doctor Chandra's expense and he thought that it was not nice since he looked after both of them.

Don sobered and asked his father about Trixie, Alan said she went back to sleep.

"Let her sleep longer, she had a bad dream, so bad that she was screaming, 'let go, let me go.' " Don said.

"Poor girl, no wonder she clung to you." Alan said, 'And how are you really feeling? That was a very bad shoulder wound."

"Feeling alright right now just a slight throb; I can manage that. The meds are helping too. Jenny was afraid that I might have infection, the fever just jumped up a bit."

"Jenny looked after you very well. Must remember to invite her and Clara too for a very nice dinner after you're out of here, Donnie."

"Yes, that would be nice if we invite the doctors too, Dad." Charlie added.

"Dad, Trixie's father is not coming back for her."

"What?"

"I asked Jenny when her father was coming back and she said they have received instructions regarding Trixie's and his wife's care and that her father donated a very large sum to the Hospital's Fund."

"I am going to get Megan to check on Matthew Cameron quietly and see what's happening. I don't see him as a man who would abandon his wife and kid, there must be something brewing."

"Yes, I felt that he was a very nice man and a devoted father.  
"Donnie, I think Megan said she will send somebody to interview all three of you."

"That alright, Dad, it is expected and more so if the man is connected to our current case."

"Knock, knock… Hi, everybody." Megan said coming into the room.

"Oh, sorry!" Amita said as she dashed into the room. She ran straight towards Charlie and clung to his neck and started kissing him.

Tbc..

A/N: My thanks to Mikis


	21. Chapter 21

TRIXIE CHAPTER 21

"Charlie, Charlie, why didn't you tell me?" she said .  
"Are you alright? How's your hand? Oh, you poor dear."

Everyone was amused at her action,  
"Ahem... Amita…" Alan said.

"OH my gosh, I'm sorry, Don How are you? Larry told me only this morning. I would have come over yesterday if I had known," Amita said coming up to Don's bed.

"Hush… Amita, it's alright, we didn't let you know because it was late and we went home to sleep. It's no use worrying you when everything's under control. We just came in not too long ago as did Megan." Alan said.

"Yes, I came with Megan, Larry told her to give me a lift. Larry said he will come in later, he has an early class. "

"Thanks Amita, it's OK, not to worry." Don said looking fondly at his future sister in law. 

"Charlie, take Amita for a walk in the garden. We won't disturb you." Alan said.

Charlie and Amita went out, with Amita clinging to Charlie's arm.

"Don, you know we need to take your statement?"

"Yes, it's OK Megan, you don't have to get another person, you or David can do it. Take mine now and Trixie's when she awake. Megan I prefer you talk to Trixie, she was rather traumatized by yesterday's events; she had a very bad nightmare."

"Yes, I planned to talk to her later. Don whenever you're ready. David is coming later, he can take Charlie's."

"Can you give me ten minutes to clean up a bit, I feel like I'm still asleep in bed." Don pressed the bell by his side.  
"Donnie, you need help?" Alan asked.

"Yes, to the bathroom, I'll wait till the nurse changes the IV to a saline lock, and then I'm mobile."  
Jenny came in and went straight to Don, "You need to go there?"

"Yes, thanks Jenny, you'll be going off duty soon?"

"Yes, Clara will be in soon. Here, its disconnected. I'll wait for you, here you go." Jenny said helping Don to sit up.

Alan helped his son walk towards the bathroom and led him inside. "You're sure you don't need my help?"

"No, thanks Dad, I'm good."

After fifteen minutes Don came out, refreshed and shaved. He had somehow managed to put on his track bottoms but was unable to put on his shirt.  
His father helped him with his shirt which had a zip in front. He carefully put his left hand inside the sleeve," There, you're OK Don?" Alan asked when he saw his son wincing as he lifted his left hand.

"Ok, thanks dad."

Amita and Charlie too came back from their walk in the garden.

Jenny was still around; she waited for him to get back to bed but Don said he would like to take a walk first before being tied down in bed again.  
She told Don not to overexert himself and once he got back from his walk he should call the nurse to re-attached his IV for his meds.  
She also told him not to move his hand too much and to listen to the advice given by Dr. Chandra.  
She then helped Don with his sling and said she would see him again in the evening. Don wished her a good morning and thanked her.

She nodded and wished all of them in the room a good morning and left.

"Charlie, David will be coming in to take your statement. Don't go anywhere. We need to get this all done in the morning, OK?"

"Yes, Megan, er... Megan do you need Dad to give a statement?  
Dad was here when it happened." Charlie said looking at Don.

"Yes, David can talk to Alan a bit. Thanks for reminding me, Charlie. Now if you all will excuse us, I will walk with Don for a while," Megan said and she held on Don's good hand.

"Dad, you are staying aren't you? Er…Trixie's still sleeping."

"Yes, Donnie, we are all staying, we need to wait for David, remember? We'll be here for Trixie, you go ahead with Megan. Take care, son."

The walked to the quiet part of the big sitting/waiting room at the end of the corridor. The same one where Trixie found Don just two days ago.  
'Was it only two days ago? Such a short time and so much had happened.' He sighed.

'You OK, Don? If you're not up to it, we can do it in the afternoon." Megan asked looking at Don.

"It's OK Megan, let's do it now."

Don and Megan opted to sit in the corner while Megan was preparing to write and record. Don asked, "You ready?"

"Yes, like you said earlier, I, too was prepare to record Trixie's statement, it will be better if she had a familiar face to talk to."

"Thanks, Megan."

"You are very fond of her?"

"Yes, in a way, I felt responsible for her and now. I feel as though I want to protect her from whatever is going to happen, do you think it's strange? "

"What do you mean strange?"

"It's strange that I should feel responsible for a little girl that I hardly know, a little girl who has her own set of parents. If I feel responsible for Daniel that would not be strange for he'd lost his parents and only a grandmother to take care of him."

"No, Don it's not strange, it's how you've met and at that moment, you two 'clicked'." Megan used two fingers to emphasize the point.  
"She must have felt that you would be her friend, otherwise she wouldn't be coming to your room to seek you out.

You think that you should feel responsible for her after hearing about her accident but you shouldn't. It's not your fault, listen to me; its not your fault, it's Logan's fault that they are here.

I see that your brother and father are also taken by her.

Look at Charlie now, he's so thrilled that she can solve the math problems that he 's given her; she's a genius you know."

Now your father treats her like the granddaughter he's never going to have." Megan smiled.

"Not to worry on that point, soon he'll have grandchildren he's wanted so much."

"Ok, let's come to the point then. You are absolutely right to feel protective towards her and now I think more so because of what you've just told me. I'll try to make some discreet enquires and will come back to you on that. OK, now are you ready for the statement?"

"Yes, thanks Megan, you are a pal besides being my team mate." Don smiled and then they got down to serious business.

Don described how he noticed that the man delivering the meals was not the same man as from yesterday. He kept an eye on him and he told his father to move away when the man hesitated. The man had said something like, "Why two trays for this room?" when his father asked him.

Don said he remembered his father telling the man that the little girl was having dinner in this room, meaning Trixie.

He told Megan that he remembered that he was watching the man the whole time and noticed that the man went to the cart and in a flash a knife was in his hand. He pulled his father away but the man did not turn to his father but went to Charlie and Trixie sitting on the sofa. They were not aware of what was going on.

Don remembered shouting at Charlie and in a flash the man pushed Charlie down and made a grab for Trixie. He then told Megan that his main goal was Trixie.  
After grabbing Trixie, Don said it was blur from then onwards. He remembered going to Charlie's help when the man turned on Charlie with the knife.

He tripped and fell on top of Charlie but he also managed to grab the hand holding the knife. He remembered his strength failing and the screams of Trixie. He was afraid at the moment that the man had somehow hurt Trixie.

Then the man's hand was very near his chest and managed to knick him on the hand, but he was loosing his grip on the man's hand as the blood from his hand made it difficult to hold on.

Don said suddenly Charlie's hand snaked out to help him, keeping the attacker's knife away from his chest, but Charlie got cut instead.

At this point Don put his good hand on head squeezing it. It was difficult to relive the horror that he felt when he had seen the copious amount of blood flowing from Charlie's cuts.

Megan waited for Don, "Ready to go on?"

"Not much more, Megan, after that it was a blur, Charlie lost his grip on the guy's hand and my strength failed. The man was able to stab me. I lost it a for a while due to the sudden pain. Then his weight was gone and the struggling was over. Next I knew was Charlie yelling at me and blood from his hand dripping onto me.

I was out after that, the next thing I remember was waking up to the noises in the room and me telling Dad and Charlie to go home."

"OK, Don that's all you remembered, do you remember the man's face?"

"Yes, I think so, we were facing each other."

Megan took from the file that she had and took out three pictures for Don to identify.

Don took a few seconds and said, "I'm not sure, but this picture looks like him."

"OK, Don you've identified Logan our current prisoner who is in this hospital. No, no, hear me out." Megan said when Don wanted to say something.  
"You are correct if you think that your attacker looked like him.  
He is the second Logan. Dr. Stewart said the real attendant who was responsible for the dinner trays, was attacked.  
He was left tied up and almost suffocated in the utility room. Lucky a nurse found him in time.  
The attendant said a man came up to him from the utility room and said he needed help in moving something and he reluctantly went to help him. The next minute he was out until the nurse found him.

Listen to this, he told Dr. Stewart that the man looked a lot like Logan. He was in charge of sending food trays to Logan too."  
Megan looked at Don for his reaction.

"So this Logan 'two' was around this hospital. Why wasn't rescuing Logan? Why come to my room instead?"

"Don, I don't know yet, but we plan to find out. This case is getting very complicated. We thought it was closed with Logan in custody but now suddenly there's a Logan Two on the scene.

Umm, now I wonder if either Logans' involved in the kidnapping of Trixie four years ago. That case was left unresolved."

"Great, and now her father is not here and her mother's still critical. And I am still here. Ok tell you what, try to get a guard on her, Megan. If Merrick is not agreeable, try to get our own people just for a day or two. I may be out of here in a day or two and then we'll see."

"Don, your injury is not minor this time; you need to take it easy, don't be in a hurry to get out this time.  
Are you in pain now? You're sweating, oh dear you shouldn't be out of bed so fast. Sorry this interview took too long."

"It's OK, Megan, I think I'm overdue for the meds . I'm feeling a bit hot and I certainly do not want to stay longer than necessary, so if this is over, I like to get back."

Megan looked at Don; this was not like Don to admit weakness. He must be in pain. Megan quickly stood up.  
"OK this is over; I'll have a talk with Alan and see if Trixie's awake. Let's get you back first. Upsy daisy!" Megan said smiling at Don and helping him up top his feet. "Don! You're hot!"

"Megan, what'll Larry think?"

Megan slapped his hand playfully, "You're terrible! Come on let's get you to bed."

"Megan!"

"Don if you don't behave, I'll tell somebody that you're being naughty."

"She'll not be interested."

"Don, what happened, I knew there was something going on?" Megan stopped and looked at Don.

Don wanted to shrug his shoulders but remembered, he did his one shoulder shrug which caused Megan to laugh out loud.

"She wanted a career, having a fling or two is okay by her books, we parted, we are working colleagues now."

"You missed it? Having a relationship with someone?" Megan probed further.

"Nah….its' hard to make it work with our job demands and the hours we keep. You get someone in the same field, no doubt we understand each other's job but still it's not going to be a comfortable position. You know with the danger we faced sometimes or that you know your partner is facing, it gets to you sooner or later. What do you do, you break up, and that's it.

If you get someone outside your field, it will still end up in separation because your job will be the main issue. So I really don't feel like having one now. Maybe later if I'm lucky to find one who will take me on.  
Don't tell my dad. Anyway its half OK with him now that Charlie is hooked."

"Don't say that, Amita is a very, very nice girl. Very intelligent, too."

"OK I like her too, hey how about you giving Larry the slip and come and sail into the sunset with me?" Don looked at her with a leer.

"Oh, Don, for that you'll get a kiss from me." Megan promptly pecked him on the cheek which surprised Don.

Megan always felt comfortable with Don, besides being a very good Team Leader; he was also a very good friend. Colby told her that he had nearly crossed the line to get her back when she had been kidnapped by Crystal Hoyle.

"Come on, its time for your meds." Megan led Don slowly back to his room.

Don was all hot and tired when he reached his bed, Alan looked at Megan and quickly went to help Don. He pressed the bell by Don's bed.

Tbc

A/N: My thanks to Mikis


	22. Chapter 22

TRIXIE CHAPTER 22

Clara came in all fresh and smiling, she saw the situation and quickly went to Don; she quickly hooked him up to the IV and checked his vitals.

"Oh, Don you're away from your meds a wee bit too long. So your temperature went up a bit and now you're in pain?"

Alan and Charlie looked up when they heard what Clara said and waited for Don's reply.

"Yes a slight throb, the walk took a bit longer and I don't want to be dependant on the drugs too much."

"No, Don, this is what you need and it's a slow drip with the antibiotics and pain meds to keep infection away, your temperature down and your pain under control. This will go on until your temperature is down, it must stay normal for at least twelve hours then we'll take the IV off and get you on oral pain meds. OK?"

Clara asked, since both of them slept through breakfast, if Don wanted something sent up from the kitchen.  
Don told her not to worry for his father could get it for them from the cafeteria.

Clara went off after telling Don to stay in bed as much as he could, at least for today.

"Yes, ma'am and thank you, " Don said docilely.

Alan looked at Charlie, then back at Don. He didn't know if Don was putting on a show for them or he was really not feeling well.  
This time there were no 'tantrums' and he was being a very good patient.

Alan didn't know whether be glad or worried. Charlie clapped his father's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Dad, he's gonna be OK."  
Alan just nodded and went to Don's bed.

"Dad, don't worry, I know what you are thinking."

"What, Donny?"

"I'll be very good this time, I want to get out quick but not this time it's just that…that..."

"Donny, yes? "

"That the injury was worst than the last time." Don said looking at his father and Charlie came round this time.

Megan stopped talking with Amita and looked at the Eppes men.

"Don, how is the pain level now?" Charlie asked.

"Getting there, the meds are helping." Don said.

"OK, OK that's better now coming from the horse's mouth." Alan said.

"I can see no horse here, and how are you getting on? Not so good eh? No horsing around young man, ah… I see you have lovely ladies here." Dr. Chandra said good naturedly striding in with a nurse in tow.

"Doctor, are you working 24 hours?" Alan asked of the good doctor who seemed to be on call the whole time.  
Dr. Chandra turned to Alan and said,

"It seems people like to get sick when I do clinic hours, Jenny reminded me again when she went off, so sorry for the delay, I am falling sick soon. My replacement asked for another two hours before he could come in. Patients come non stop."

"You must be their favourite Doctor. Aren't there any others to take the shift temporarily until the other doctor arrives?" Alan asked.

"Yes, but they need time to get in, so I do another two hours and I get 2 days' off. Better deal this way."

"Very good thinking, Doc." Charlie said.

"Yes, then I have time for the free clinic down in Rogues street."

"That's not far from the shelter home where I help out." Alan said.

"Is that so? I must visit there and see if there are people who need a free and easy doctor." Dr. Chandra nodded.  
"You all kindly excuse us, nurse and I want to have a go at Don, need to do one more time before we go off."

"Pff.."Charlie started then it turned into a cough.  
Amita was surprised and she started patting Charlie's back.

"Charlie…."

"Err… yes, Dad it's nothing, just a slight cough."

"Yes, young man who likes to laugh, please take care, if you cough don't come to Don, it's no good for the germs to get to him." Dr. Chandra advised Charlie.

"Er… no cough.. just a bit of dust in the throat, Doctor. Sir, I'd like you to meet our good friend and Don's colleague Megan Reeves and my fiancé, Dr.Amita Ramanujan."

"Ms. Reeves, you are FBI too?"

"Nice to meet you Dr. Chandra, yes, Don's my Team Leader."

"Ah.. A doctor in the family, that's very, very good. Dr. Ramanujuan, how do you do."  
Dr. Chandra turned to Alan and said, "I heard from Jenny about your sons and just now I met you and Charlie and I would like to say, so sorry. And it's a very bad thing to happen in a hospital. Very bad indeed."

"Thank you Doctor, you are most kind. Thank you for looking after my two boys. Amita and Charlie are both Doctors but not in medical line, they are both of the educational kind of doctors, Professors both of them." Alan smiled widely.

Charlie looked at Don and made a slight movement with his head, meaning…'you better stop Papa Bear or he'll be going on and on..' Don just rolled his eyes.

"Ah… very good, very good... So young and a Professor?? Ummm  
if you will now excuse us."

"Yes, Dad, the Doctor needs to do something to Don now."

Alan looked at Charlie but Charlie had already turned to Don and he said,  
"You're on your own Don, be a good boy…eh... patient and listen to what Dr.Chandra says."

"Charlie! That's enough, come we're going to get breakfast ,Donny I'll get you some sandwiches from the cafeteria, is that alright?"

"That's great dad, some sandwiches for us, I'll eat together with Trixie when she gets up. And coffee for me."

"No Coffee!" both Alan and the Doctor said at once.

"Geeze…" was Don's reply.

Megan laughed and she said, 'Come on, I'll treat you all to breakfast and I might as well get your statement , Alan.  
Don, let David know where we are?"

Don lifted his hand in acknowledgement.

She linked her arm with Alan and all four of them went out. "See you later Don."

As they were walking towards the canteen, Alan commented that Dr. Chandra was very hardworking and not at all hoity toity like some.

Amita said that some of them are like that. They come here to learn all they can and then go back and be a doctor to the poor and needy.

"But he sure talked funny, what did he meant by have a go at Don. Sounds like he's going to do something to Don." Amita said and it started Charlie laughing again.

"Charlie, do you mind, he may speak funny but he got his meaning across in a different way, so what."

"Yes, Dad, but it sounded like he and nurse are doing something to Don, don't you agree Megan?"

"Yea, but if that's the way he speaks, so be it. You knew what he meant."

Now Amita was interested, she asked Charlie what else did the good doctor said.  
Charlie pulled her along and got her to walk faster and soon they were laughing all the way to the canteen.

"Kids!" Alan muttered.

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

They reached the cafeteria, took their respective food, and ordered fresh coffee and teas. Alan sat with Megan and Charlie and Amita sat at another table.

Megan said she wanted to get Alan's statement and it was better to do it privately.

"Alan, I know it's gonna be hard for you to relive the events, but you know we need to get an accurate picture of what really happened. I know what happened but I want you to tell your side of the events. OK with you?"

"Yes, Megan, I'd like to get it off my chest too."

Alan went on to describe the events, much the same as Don. Alan said Don was looking at the attendant while he was not paying much attention to him.

Megan asked how did he knew that Don was looking at the attendant. Alan said that he called out to him twice.  
Next thing he knew the man pulled out a knife and Donny pulled him away. Alan said he was stunned and couldn't do anything.  
Then there was Trixie screaming away and she managed to extricate herself. She was flung to the floor and he quickly grabbed hold of her and ran out shouting for help.

"Megan, I was so scared for my sons, especially Donny when he rushed to grab the man's hand. That man was going to strike Charlie."

"Yes, Alan I know about it, what happened when you went out?"

"I shouted for help, carrying Trixie, the nurses were with the security people and they were already running towards the room. Megan in the short time, that man managed to stab both my sons."

Megan reached and rubbed Alan's shoulders, "We'll get that man, don't worry Alan.

"That's all then Alan, thank you. I won't 'do' Charlie," Megan smiled remembering Dr. Chandra's words, "I'll let David take his statement. I will interview Trixie though."

"Thanks Megan, you are a very good friend." Alan said.

"Thank you, you Eppes are the best," she replied. "Come let's join Charlie and Amita."

They sat and ate their breakfast leisurely not knowing that Logan No. 2 was planning his next move.

Tbc..

A/N: My thanks to Mikis


	23. Chapter 23

TRIXIE CHAPTER 23

He waited in his car till it was well after 10 am when the hospital was the busiest due to changing shifts of the hospital staff and visitors coming in to visit their loved ones. He put his purloined items in his bag of tricks and got out of his car.

He was careful not to show too much of his limp. He went inside, straight to the Male Restroom.

Thirty minutes later no one paid attention to the utility worker dressed in hospital blue overalls with his short black hair, a drooping mustache, and bushy eyebrows. He went to the utility room and took out a cart with a pail of rags. There were bottles and cans of detergent and cleaning liquid; it was also equipped with a bin covered with a big sheet of black plastic.  
This was for collection of trash from the tall metal trash cans lined along the hospital corridors.

He pushed the cart along and went straight inside the lift and pressed the button for the 2nd floor.

"Hey, Hey." Someone's hand pressed the stop button inside.

Another utility worker looked at him and said, 'hey don't know you're not supposed to use this elevator, err..." he peered at Logan's ID on his uniform,  
" Gomez?"

'Gomez' said, "Sorry, didn't know, I'm new here, was working outside most of the time."

"Never mind, just get out before the doctors see you. You use the elevator at the back, see go straight and you can see it. Remember, do not use elevators with blue doors, utility elevators are grey. Alright?"

"Yes, sir, thank you." 'Gomez' shuffled off with his utility cart.  
He reached the elevator and went in, he pressed for the 2nd floor.

He took his time, he stood near the lift and he took a cloth and a squeeze bottle of detergent from the cart and started wiping the glass windows on the 2nd floor.

He made his way towards the room 502 where he saw the girl with the three men. He knew that at least one man had been seriously injured by him. He wondered if he was dead. He saw his face clearly when he tried to stab him; he knew him.  
He saw that the door was closed and a 'No Entry" was posted near the door.

One of the nurses saw him and called out to him,  
"Hey, you. What happened? We called for cleaning some time ago. Wait, I'll get the key."

'Gomez' froze, 'Shit, shit, they expect me to clean the room?'

He started to push his cart away; "Hey you, where do you think you're going?" the nurse came hurrying back.

"Umm.. not supposed to clean rooms, only wipe the glass windows and elevator doors." he said.

"No, way, we've waited for the janitorial staff for some time now; you have to clean it."  
The nurse stood her ground with arms akimbo.

"I don't have the equipment to clean, just look inside, only rags and detergent to clean windows. Go and get someone else." He insisted.

The nurse didn't believe him and look into his cart, sure enough there was only rags and detergent bottles in the cart.  
"You'd better go and call your people to come, otherwise I will complain to your supervisor.

"I don't know who to call, I'm new here, I've been sent here to clean windows and elevator doors only. I originally worked in the gardens and outside compounds. I'm sorry. If you call my Supervisor, you'll get me into trouble. I've got a family to feed."

He then got an idea, "What happened, don't you have regular cleaners?"

"Something happened in there, only this morning the Police let us clean the room, the regular cleaners have gone from their rounds."

"Okay…. Look I'll do what I can, but if the people needed to use the room….."

"Oh, never mind, the people have been moved to another room."

'Why thank you little missy, now I know they are not here.' He thought gleefully.  
"Ok then, you call the supervisor, sorry I can't help you." He shuffled off with his cart to clean another part of the second floor. This way, he could find where they were moved.

The nurse gave his disappearing back a look of annoyance and left.

He saw people going up and down the corridors, doctors, nurses and even visitors to this floor.  
He went further and he saw a man sitting on a bench facing room 502.

He was curious; he wiped the windows a bit nearer to the Room 502.

There's someone watching Room 502, probably a plain clothes policeman.

Maybe this was the room the little girl was in. He bided his time, after all, he's the window cleaner and he would wait and see who comes out or goes into that room.

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

The Doctor checked his injury and told Don that it was mending nicely despite the missing stitches. He again reminded him not to move his shoulder or hand. He gave instructions for the nurse to clean the injury and he told Don to "Stay in bed, young man, not walking out of the room, you are not, no, no, no."  
The good doctor emphasized by shaking his finger at Don and after that he wrote something in the chart.  
The nurse beside him smiled and took the chart that the doctor handed her.  
"OK, I go off now and see you in two days' time."  
Don thanked him and muttered 'hope not.'

The Doc went out leaving the nurse to clean and bandage his shoulder.

There was knock on the door and the nurse called out," Hold on."  
She left Don's side and went to the door and told the person at the other side to give her another five minutes and she would be done.

She completed the bandaging, collected soiled bandages and she told Don that he had a visitor and she would send him in.  
Don muttered a thank you and later David popped his head in and asked.  
"Decent?"

"Yea, yea, come on in David."

ooOOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Meanwhile a window cleaner was looking with interest at the comings and goings of Room 502.

First he saw a tall Asian doctor coming out of the room.  
Then he saw a tall bald African-American knocking on the door and waited while a nurse poked her head out and said something to him and went back inside.  
The man waited and then he saw the person sitting on the opposite bench. He approached him and showed him something, the man on the bench talked to the bald man and he too showed him something. They shook hands and the nurse came out.

The nurse came out carrying a covered tray and the bald man popped his head in and went into the room.  
The man on the bench did not move from his place.

He continued with his wiping and waited. And if anyone was curious, they would have noticed that the window cleaner was cleaning the same window for the past twenty minutes.

The window cleaner bent down to retrieved something from the bottom of the cart. It was a short metal rod. He took it and hid it on back of his trousers, covered by his shirt.

Tbc

A/N: My thanks to Mikis


	24. Chapter 24

TRIXIE CHAPTER 24

David came in and put some magazines on the table, "Some magazines for you to pass your time. How are you?"

"Thanks for the mags, alright getting there but a bit slower this time." Don replied.

"Don, there's a bodyguard for Trixie outside your door, do you know that? I asked him for his ID when I saw him sitting opposite the door, an ex cop, said he was employed by Mr. Cameron to guard his daughter. By the way,   
Colby is holding down the fort and checking up the Logan info, he'll come in this evening."

"Tell him not to worry; he doesn't have to come if he's busy. I just want to know the progress.  
Bodyguard for Trixie? First time I've heard about it.   
Could be his first day on duty? David, can you find out anything further?" Don asked.

"OK, I'll have a word with him. Don, we found out that Logan and Logan are cousins, first cousins."

'They really are Logan and Logan?"

"Yep, the arrested Logan had no Police record. The second one, who is the original one that we knew, is the crook in the family. He's had minor convictions and there was a case against him kidnapping the young boy but the case was suddenly dropped."

"So okay, we'll make this one stick. He's the kidnapper and he managed to rope in his cousin in to help this time?"

'Don…..Don."

"Er. David can you please?"

"OK," David went over to Trixie's bed, "Hi little girl, Don is over there, see he can't come to you, he's tied down."

"Er... Is Don OK?"

"Pixie, I'm over here, I'm OK. Are you alright? Is your hand giving you trouble?"

"No, it's alright. Good morning Don, Good morning mister."

"That's David, Pixie."

"Oh, OK. Good morning David."

"I'll call Clara to come in and give you a hand OK?"

"Yes, thank you, Don."

Don pressed the bell and soon Clara came in and Don pointed to Trixie and she nodded.

"Trixie, we have to go back to your room, your clothes are all there. When you've finished changing and cleaning up, you can come back here, alright?"

"Yes, please. Thank you. See you later Don, David." Trixie climbed out of bed with Clara's help.  
She whispered to Clara and went to Don's bedside; she climbed on the bed with Don helping her with his good hand. She sat on his good side.

"Are you sure you're alright? There was lots of blood all over you."

"I'm sorry you have to see that, Pixie, see I'm OK except for this big bandage here."

"Sorry, does it hurt now?" she touched his bandaged shoulder lightly.

"Not so much with the medication here." Don lifted his IV-ed hand.

"OK, see you in a little while," Trixie hugged his neck and whispered, "I wish my daddy was here, he'd get the bad man for you."

"Oh….Oh. Ok thank you, you know that your daddy is delayed?"

"He's always like that, Don, but he will come, my daddy loves us very much."

Don was surprised but he didn't show it, "OK, then off you go with Clara, I'll see you then."

She gave Don a kiss and Clara helped her off the bed much to the amusement of David who stood and watch the exchanged.

'David, make sure the bodyguard follows her."

David and Don were chatting pleasantly when suddenly there was a loud crash outside the door.

David went out to have a look, there was a nurse on the floor and a crashed cart on her leg and other nurses were running towards her.

David went to help her,  
The was a Utility man picking up the tall metal rubbish bin and muttering, "sorry, sorry."

The door was partially opened and Don could see a bit from his bed, he thought something's not right. His FBI/Fugitive training kicked in.

'Diversion! Diversion!' it screamed in his head. He wanted to warn David and yelled out "David!"

But David did not hear Don because of the din outside.  
Don slowly got out of bed and before he knew it, a man dashed into the room, Don was ready for him as he was standing by the bed. He ripped out his IV and used the stand to ward him off. He held in front of him with the IV bag swinging from it.

The man looked at Don and he closed the door to shut out the noises outside.

"So you are not dead after all. You should be you know.  
I know you're the one that caught Logan." He lunged for Don.

Don side step him and he came at Don again and this time he pulled the rod out from his back.

"David!" Don shouted again and then lunged to one side as the rod came down towards him again.  
The rod hit the metal stand and it jarred his shoulder, he nearly dropped the stand.  
They circled each other like wrestling opponents but they each had something in their hands.

Don was backed to the corner but he managed to pushed him off and tried to jabbed him with his IV stand, the IV bag came loose and sort of slapped at his face.  
He flung it away and tried to hit Don with the rod but Don again escaped and he was back towards his bed.

The door burst opened and David came dashing in, both Don and the man turned towards the door.  
The man recovered more quickly than Don; he flung the rod at Don and rushed at David.

David was pushed; he lost his momentum and fell to the ground. He got up but the man was out of the door.

David started to run after him but something made him turned back to look at Don.

"Don!"

Don was leaning against his bed; when the man had flung the rod it had hit Don on his head..

There was a cut which was bleeding profusely onto the bed.

David quickly caught hold of him, "No, no, David after him, after him…."

"No, Don, let him go, we'll catch him later." David led him to the sofa and he went to press the bell on Don's bed. There were splotches of blood on the bed.

Soon two nurses came in. They hadn't known that Don was attacked and were appalled at the mess in the room. One of them quickly ran out.

The other nurse ran to Don.

The one who ran out went to get her Day Shift Nurse Supervisor, Yenn. From afar, she got her attention she pointed towards Don's room and said, "Emergency!" and she ran back to the room.  
Yenn, along with Jenny and Clara, was very partial to Don, so much so that they treated Don like their very own private patient. She was more of the motherly type and was very familiar with Don. She came in and told her nurses to try to get hold of Dr. Stewart.

She went to Don who was now lying down on the sofa.  
She saw his bloody face and she nodded to David to move aside.

"Oh my, bless my soul, what on earth happened?" Head nurse Yenn was calm and she asked the junior nurse standing by, "Lynn, Where's Clara?" Lynn answered,  
"She's with Trixie."

Yenn understood and she said nothing, for Trixie was another of their special patients.  
Yenn gently pushed Don down to the sofa, when he tried to get up. David came back with a semi wet towel he had taken from the bathroom.

"Thanks! What happened here?"

"Some man created a diversion, he tripped your nurse and I think he pushed the cart onto her. We were all helping her and he slipped in to attack Don. If Don hadn't shouted my name, I would not have known."

"It's alright David, he didn't manage to get me until he threw that rod at me, I was not fast enough to duck."

"OK, dearie, just no talking. Here, let me check, head wounds are often bloody, so it's always scarey with all the blood. There, it's a cut but this time it's a bit deep, we'll see what Dr. Stewart has to say." Yenn said and continued pressing the wound with the towel.

"Now, have you hurt your shoulder? Oh dear, see your hand is bleeding a bit. You tore off the IV?"

"Yea, lucky I did, I knew that the commotion outside could not be a coincidence. In fact I yelled for you to try to warn you but he came in soon after and closed the door." Don said looking at David.

"So sorry Don I didn't hear was helping to get the heavy cart of the nurse."

"No, no….David I am not blaming you, just wanted you to know. It's OK.  
Can we cover it up?" Don looked at Yenn hopefully, thinking of his dad and brother.

"No, way Donny-boy, your head will have a big bandage and now we've got to see if you have broken the catheter in your hand. We also have to recheck your shoulder."

"Eh. Didn't catch your name young man." Yenn said looking at David.

"It's David, ma'am."

"Oh no, don't you ma'am me, I'm Head Nurse Yenn, call me Yenn. Please keep an eye on Don, I'll get my girls to clean up here and change the bed sheet."

David laughed and went to sit near Don, "They are very friendly to you!"

"Should be, already here for almost a week, so familiar I feel that I should call them Aunties… clucking round me like mother hens."

David let out a good, loud laugh.  
Don also laughed but grimaced in pain.

"Hey take it easy; mother hen will come after me."

"Yea, yea…. Hey I'm still your Boss." Don started to sit up.

"Oh yea?"

David looked at Don and saw that he had gone pale. "Don, Don… are you alright?"

"No...Not feeling so good all of a sudden." Don flopped back onto the sofa.

"Oh gosh… where is mother hen now?" David was straining to look outside the door.

Yenn came in with two other nurses, carrying some linens and another came in with a cart and Dr. Stewart .

David stood up and said, "Don's not feeling too good suddenly."

Yenn and the doctor quickly went up to Don.

"Gurney!" Dr. Stewart shouted after taking a look at Don and his head wound.

Soon they wheeled a semi conscious Don out of the room and Yenn motioned a nursed to follow with Dr. Stewart behind the gurney.

David was frantic with worry when he heard the doctor muttered words like 'procedure room, quick…… head wound and lost blood." and he asked Yenn what was that all about.

Yenn patted his hand and told him not to worry and said,  
"Dr. Stewart is taking good care of Don. He might want to do a CT scan and stitch the cut. Oh dear I forgot……….. Mia, you take charge here, make sure the room is cleaned and bed sheet changed when Don gets back here.  
I'm going to the procedure room now. Excuse me David."

She was out in a flash. David went out too. He stood outside and didn't know what to do.  
He banged his head with his knuckles and took out his cell.

After a while he whispered, "Megan? Shh, shhh ….keep quiet and listen, don't let Alan know you're talking to me, OK? "

"Hi, Chan, yeah you got something for me? OK wait a minute…" Megan covered her phone and turned to her companions by the table, "folks, excuse me for a minute, my office.." the three persons nodded their heads and Megan walk away from the table.

'What's up? David, you're late, Don's supposed to tell you we're at the canteen."

"Megan something happened to Don."

"OMG! What's happened, David?" and David proceeded to tell her what had occurred in Don's room, his version.

Megan quickly turned away from the group and walked a bit further out and went out the gardens, "OMG! David, what am I going to tell Alan?"

Tbc

A/N: My thanks to Mikis


	25. Chapter 25

TRIXIE CHAPTER 25

"I don't know Megan, I don't know. This Logan is very crafty and he has caught us unaware twice. Don said he knew the commotion was a distraction, Megan he called out to me but I didn't hear him calling."

"Oh gosh… David, Trixie?"

David told Megan about him in the room when Trixie woke up and that she was now in her own room changing and washing up. Clara was with her and would bring her back to Don's room. David also told Megan that he met Trixie's bodyguard.

"Megan, it seems Trixie's father has hired a bodyguard for her. Now this is odd that he's not around when he knows that his daughter is in danger."

"David, go and get Trixie and tell her bodyguard to bring her here to the canteen. I am going to call Steve for a favor again. Meanwhile can you stay in Don's room and call Colby to clue him in on the situation." Megan said.

Megan sat on the bench, both elbows on her knees and hands on her forehead.

Oh gosh, when will this end? She had to let them know that Logon had attacked Don. But why attack Don? She had no idea at the moment, she just couldn't think now. Her profiling mind was not working. She had to take into consideration that Trixie was the target and not Don.  
Better be on the alert, after all, it started off as a kidnapping case.

No she reasoned it out, it could be that he was looking for Trixie but he couldn't find her in the room and then saw Don in the room. Maybe that's why he went after Don, that could be the scenario, she concluded.

It was good that Trixie had her own bodyguard. It solved part the problem for them.

She went back inside and Alan looked at her and knew something was not right.

"Megan?"

"Alan, Charlie…. guys… eh…"

"Megan, what's the matter?" Amita asked her putting her hand on Megan's arm.

"Guys, David said there was a diversion outside Don's room, he went out and he saw a cleaner's cart had fallen on a nurse's leg…"

"How can a cart for no reason fall on a nurse's leg?" Charlie started asking.

"Charlie, let Megan continue and I think this is not good." Alan said looking at Megan.

"During the commotion, someone slipped into Don's room. Whether or not he was after Don or he was upset that he couldn't find Trixie, I'm not sure, but he attacked Don."

"Oh no, no, not again? How's Don? Is he alright?" Alan cried out, standing up and about to go to Don's room.

"I'm going to see him, Charlie? Amita? Coming?" Alan wanted to charge out of the cafeteria.

"Alan, please, Dr. Stewart is looking after Don… They have taken Don to be treated, David is waiting for them to come back ." Megan said.

"Why can't go to Don's room now and wait?"

"I need to get hold of Trixie first."

"Where was Trixie when Don was attacked?"

"She went back to her room to wash up and change. I have told David to send her here to us."

"Then…"

"Alan!" Trixie came running to them.

Alan scooped her up as a man came near them.

Megan showed him her FBI identification and he showed her his ID and they both shook hands.

They went to the side and Megan asked him some questions and after a few minutes, Megan told Alan, Charlie and Amita.

"Guys, This is Chandler, he's Trixie's personal bodyguard.

Alan looked at Charlie, "Bodyguard for Trixie?"

"Yes, Alan, he just got here today.  
Chandler said that Mr. Cameron called his company for a bodyguard for Trixie 24/7.  
There will be another one who will rotate with him.  
Chandler, what's your partner's name?"

"I'm not sure who my boss will send; it could be a female bodyguard. He or she will take over from me at 10pm."

"Ok now, let's go back to Don's room to wait."

When they reached Don's room, Megan was glad that everything looked unchanged from before the attack.  
She assumed that it had been cleaned up.

From what David had told her, it had been messy with broken IV bags, blood on the bed and messy bed.

They sat on the sofa and Trixie was surprised that Don was not in the room.

"Where's Don?'

"Eh… Trixie, you sit with Alan, Don will be back soon, The doctor is checking him over." David said.

Nurse Yenn came into the room, "My goodness is there a party here?" she queried bluntly. Alan stood up, put Trixie on the sofa with Amita, and went to her.

"Sorry, but we were visiting Don. We were having breakfast in the cafeteria when David told Megan what had happened.  
Actually what did happen?"

"We were called in after the whole thing was over. Can I speak with you somewhere? Maybe Charlie might want to listen."

"No, his team needs to know too. Excuse me for a minute." Alan went to Amita and said, "Dear, can you please take Trixie out in the garden for a while, stay close to her, the bodyguard will be around. Charlie will talk to you later."

"OK, Alan." Amita nodded. "Come on Trixie, let's go out for a bit ."

Amita walked out hand in hand with Trixie, Megan followed them to the door to make sure that Chandler was following them.

Yenn looked at all of them and then she looked at Alan and said,  
"Actually Dr. Stewart wanted to see Don's family but since Alan insisted that his team has to know, please wait here and I'll get Dr. Stewart for you."

Yenn went out.  
She came back shortly with Dr. Stewart.

"Doctor, how is Don?" Alan asked as soon as he saw the doctor.

"Don is in no danger but his list of injuries is long, he suffered a mild concussion from the blow to his head which was also lacerated.. It was a two inch cut which bled profusely, luckily no stitches required.  
He will have a mother of a headache when he wakes up but we will take care of that.  
He also suffered some tears in the stitches on his shoulder and a half a catheter embedded in his IV hand.

I've put him on heavy sedatives and painkillers. He will still have his antibiotic through the IV. I want him to be quiet and resting as he is now. He will be out for at least 12 hours. I would like it if the room would remain empty except for the patient and one visitor, but knowing you Eppes, I'll reconsider.  
You all may be here but only if absolutely quiet.

Don's body has been traumatized not once, but three times. It is not good,  
I can tell you, not good at all.  
Hopefully the FBI can catch this person quickly.

Another piece of good news for the FBI, Ms. Reeves, is that I am giving authority for Logan to be transferred to the Jail Hospital. There's tight security there I know. I've been there… as a physician, of course." He stopped and laughed at his own joke.  
"Err, the transportation will take place as we speak, I understand you know a certain Lt. G. Walker? Yes? He's the one in charge of the transfer.

Alright, Don will be down soon. Just be quiet, for the patient really needs some downtime. Good afternoon to all of you."

Alan shook his hands with both his hands, "Thank you so much Dr. Stewart, the Eppes family and friends thank you for our Donny."

"You're most welcome. Charlie? How's your hand?"

'Its Ok, doc. Saw Dr. Chandra this morning."

"Ah… our famous phrase quoting Dr. Chandra." Dr. Stewart smiled and went off. Then he turned back, "I'll be back in the evening to check on Don. "

"Remember, absolute quiet for Don's sake.

Tbc

Thanks to Mikiss


	26. Chapter 26

TRIXIE CHAPTER 26

Charlie whispered something to his father and he left.  
Megan and David said that they needed discuss the situation; they too excused themselves and left.

Alan sat in the room and waited.

Soon, the door opened and Don was pushed in by two attendants with two nurses following and Nurse Yenn supervising. Alan wasn't surprised that the Head Nurse, herself was in charge instead of the usual nurse or Clara.  
He stood at the corner to oversee the proceedings.

Alan knew that the Nurses and their Supervisors looked after Don very well.  
He smiled thinking maybe it was his son's good looks that got the girls' hearts a flutter.  
But then he knew his son was a gentleman, that's why he is well liked.  
Even Dr. Stewart treated him very well.

Alan made a point to remember to get some chocolates and cakes for the nursing staff. He would do it; he would bring it to them tomorrow morning. 

Alan put his hand to his mouth for the first thing he saw was Don's head, his additional injury. He had a large rectangular band-aid across his right forehead. It was above his eyebrow.

The attendants gently pulled the blanket beneath Don and transferred him to the bed.  
The folded the blanket and left with the gurney. The nurses took over.

The nurse took the IV bag from his chest and set it up on the IV stand beside the headboard. She adjusted everything and moved Don's head a bit so that his head was at the centre of the pillow. Don was still wearing his sweat pants and his shirt was replaced by the hospital blue front opened shirt.  
A nurse took the light blanket and covered Don with it.

They stood one side and Yenn went to check the IV flow, Don's hand, and she lifted the light blue hospital shirt to look at the newly bandaged shoulder.  
Alan saw that it was not a square patch that he originally had. His whole left side was bandaged and bandages pulled across the right side of the neck to keep it in place.

Yenn gave one of them the chart and told them to take his vitals one more time and she turned to Alan, "OK, he's resting nicely. His temperature is still up but there's no cause to worry, yet. We will recheck in another few hours and see if we need to increase his dosage of medication. Right now, rest is all he needs for his body to mend."

Alan thanked Yenn and he nodded to the nurses and went to sit on the chair next to Don.

"Alan, don't sit there, it will be very uncomfortable, sit on the sofa and you all needn't stay the night. We will take care of Don. Go home and rest for the night and come back in the morning."

"Thank you Yenn, we will do that. We'll stay till dinnertime and then go home."

Yenn and her nurses went out, and then one nurse came back with a plastic bag.  
Inside the bag was Don's sweat shirt, Alan took it out and saw that there was blood on the front.  
He put back the shirt and threw the whole thing inside the waste bin.  
He didn't want it to be a reminder for him.

Alan went up to Don and put his hand on his forehead lightly. He bent down and kissed his forehead.  
"Get better son, get better."

Alan decided he needed to stay near Don, he sat on the chair and he put his hand on top of his son's.

Charlie went out to the gardens to look for Amita and Trixie, he saw the bodyguard nearby and he nodded to him.

Trixie saw him and called out "Charlie! Here we are."

"Hi there. How are you doing? Ah.. I see you like Winnie the Pooh."

Trixie was wearing a pink Winnie tee shirt and pink ankle length jeans with a Winnie the Pooh patch at the side.

"Yes, I lov….ed…. Winnie the Pooh. I have all the toys, Pooh Bear, Piglet, Eyeore, Kanga, Rabbit, Owl and Tigger!

"Wow, your room must full of them." Charlie said.

"No, not in my room, I have a separate room for all my toys. I want to show them to Don some day. You and Mita can come too and Alan also." Trixie said.

Charlie made an eye contact at Amita when Trixie called her Mita.

"Well, alright, we'll talk about that later."

"Trixie, when you go back to Don's room, you have to be very quiet you know."

"Why? I want to see Don, where is Don? How come he's not in his room?"

"Trixie, Don is not well, so Doctor Stewart ordered us to be very quiet so that he can rest and let his body heal. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. Mommy used to get migraines and when she has them, I have to be very, very quiet around the house. So I used to play with Concita in the gardens when Mommy had a migraine." Trixie said.

"Good. Now can we go back?" Charlie asked.

"OK." Trixie got down and held one of Charlie's and one of Amita's hands.  
The three of them walked back to Don's room.

The lights were dimmed and it was absolute quiet and Charlie approached Don's bed, he put his hand to his father's shoulder and whispered, "How is he?"

"Sleeping peacefully and hopefully healing nicely." Alan said and Trixie crept up to Alan and Alan lifted her on his lap.

She leaned back to Alan and asked in a very soft voice, "Is Don going to be alright?"

"Yes, my dear, he will be, he will be."

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Megan walked with David to entrance of the hospital to wait for Colby.  
Megan sat on the bench by the entrance of the hospital rubbing her head with her fingers.

"Headache?" David asked.

"Headache, heartache for the Eppes, fear for Trixie since I don't know when this Logan will strike again.

He'd seems to be invisible, he managed to get to the hospital twice and twice he managed to attacked the Eppes.

Lucky Trixie was spared. I dare not think what will happen if he had gotten hold of Trixie."

"Do you know she's a very wealthy heiress?" Megan whispered softly,  
"I think Logan is after her."

"Now we don't really know what happened in the room, only Don can tell us and it's a 12 hour wait for him to wake up." Megan said.

Then David spied Colby coming in the front door of the hospital.  
"Oh, here he comes, let go outside and talk, too many people here…" 

The three of them walked to the gardens in front of the hospital. They saw that the patients of the hospital were sitting around the garden, some on benches, some infirm ones were in wheelchairs and there was one on a bed.

Colby commented, "Wow, it's like a therapy session here. So many patients getting a sun tan."

"Colby, they are not getting a 'sun tan', you nincompoop." Megan gave him a light swipe.

"They are taking advantage of the bright morning sun which isn't too hot. It is believed that the sunlight helps to regulate almost all the bodily processes. From the top of the head to the bottom of the feet, sunlight has been shown to increase the sense of well being and improve sleep. It is good and relaxing for the patients.  
I, too would like to sit and close my eyes a bit if I had the time."

"Me too, Megan, it's real nice to sit and relax in the morning sun. We never have time to do it." David added.

There was one person in a wheelchair who was very interested in the three of them.  
It was an 'old' man with white hair and covered with blankets, sitting in a wheelchair with his head drooping on his chest.

"Come, let's sit here." David said.

"OK, shoot." Colby went straight to the point.

David related the incident to both of them. They listened and did not stop David for questions.

After David had finished, Colby asked, "So you really don't know what the situation was inside the room?"

"No, Don said he called out to me, I was so intent on helping the nurse that I did not hear him. I happened to turn round and I saw that the door was closed. It was at that moment I heard Don's yell.

I dashed in and saw the man throw something at Don. He rushed at me and I was down; boy it was a real tackle and I was caught by surprise.  
I took several seconds to get up and started to chase him. I was at the door when I remembered to turn back to look at Don.

Blood, what I saw was blood and it was flowing freeing from his head to the bed. I ran back to him

"You did the right thing, David." Colby said.

"Yea, we were in a similar situation before." David looked at Megan."

"Yes, Don stopped to help me instead of chasing after Crystal Hoyle." Megan said.

"So what happens now?" Colby asked.

"I told Steve to run through the Hospital grounds, Colby, you go on and help him. Call me if anything comes up.

David you go and interview Charlie. I'd like to stay in Don's room for a while.

Please set your phones to vibrate mode. We are not supposed to be in Don's room but Dr. Stewart has allowed it as long as we keep absolutely quiet.  
OK all clear, see you all in Don's room, in say an hour's time. "

They both nodded and went their separate ways.

The man in blanket looked up and saw them depart.

As they were approaching Don's room Charlie came out.

"Charlie? What's the matter?"

"I need to talk to you both." Charlie was clearly distressed.

"Charlie, something happened to Don?" Megan asked.

"No, no, no, it's my entire fault, my fault" 

"Charlie, Charlie….. Take a deep breath… slowly…OK, tell me what's the matter?" Megan asked patiently.

David pointed to the chairs at the solarium, Megan led Charlie to the side, where the benches were.

"Megan, I, I picked up an ID." Charlie reached for his pocket and gave Megan an ID.  
"He was here, he went to see Dr. Chandra before me, I remember someone limping out of the dispensary. Dad was talking to the receptionist and when the nurse called my name, dad went ahead of me and I saw something on the floor, the man dropped it, this ID on the floor.

I looked at it and I thought he looked familiar and I wanted to keep it to show it to you. But I forgot after we went to Don's room. Forgot, Megan, how could I forget such a thing? If I 'd remembered, you would have taken appropriate action and Don would be safe." 

It was one of Logan many identities. It was the ID of Mark Shamuels. It was a photo of him much younger, clean-cut and with a clipped mustache.

Megan and David looked at it, "Logan!" both of them said.

"David, did your attacker look something like this? Did you see anyone like this just now?"

"When I came, there was nobody in the corridor except the window cleaner."

Megan and David looked at each other, "Window cleaner!" they both said.

"That must have been him, a window cleaner that nobody paid attention to. He could have been waiting for the right moment to strike." Megan concluded.

"Charlie, what's done is done; even David didn't pay attention to the window cleaner.  
It's just one of those things; let's concentrate on how to get him. Now that Logon is going to jail. We won't have to worry about that.

I need to get Don's version but have to wait till he's awake." 

"Excuse me." Megan said when he felt her cell going off in her pocket.

"Yes, Colby? Yes? You did, eh no clues? Ok then. Go back to the office first.  
We'll get back when we can.

Don should be resting, 12 hours the doctor said. Alright see you then. Thanks."

Megan turned to David, "Colby found some leftover food, drink bottles under the stands in the field. It could be Logan's hideout. No other trace of him. Colby's going back to the office."

"You're going back to the office?"

"Eh eventually, yes, Charlie but after David has taken your statement. Let's get back to the cafeteria."

"Wait, I want to go into Don's room to look at him first." Charlie said.

"Tell you what, David you go and get Charlie's statement and I'll go and check with the staff and see if they have seen Logan, alias Mark Shamuels.  
I'll see you in Don's room."

Tbc

Thanks to Mikiss


	27. Chapter 27

TRIXIE CHAPTER 27

David put his arms round Charlie and led him to the canteen. He got both of them tonics and sat in the corner.  
There were not many people in the cafeteria, some of them were staff and some utility workers just having an early lunch.

"So Charlie do you want to start now or wait for a while?"

"Now, I want to get it off my chest, before something else thing happens."

"OK, let me set the recorder on. Go on Charlie."

"OK, I came to hospital yesterday; it was quite late in the afternoon and when  
I came near the lift, Oh My God!" Charlie suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it Charlie, is your hand hurting you?" David asked anxiously.

"David, I saw him, all along I saw him. When I was at CalSci gardens with Amita, I saw a man looking in my direction and I told Amita. When she looked he was gone, that's why she found it hard to believe me.  
David, then I came here and as I was going to get the elevator I saw from the elevator's reflection the same blue shirt that I saw at CalSci."

"That man was following you? Charlie why didn't you tell anyone?"

'I took the lelevator purposely to the fifth floor, to confuse him.  
I rushed out and ran downstairs to Don's floor.

"I, er..I..didn't think of it anymore, as Don was cleared to leave the hospital the next morning and we were all so happy for Don. In that moment I forgot about it.  
I was then engrossed with Trixie, I found out that she a little genius and started giving her some math problems and did not pay attention to the attendant at all. If I had only looked up maybe, maybe I might have been suspicious. But then..

Suddenly I heard Don shouting my name and the next minute someone grabbed Trixie and I was pushed to the ground.

I tried to get up and to go to Trixie but Don again shouted and this time he said 'No! Charlie!"

Suddenly I saw him rushing to me, he tripped and he fell on top of me . Whether it was on purpose or not, Don caught the knife that was going to strike me.

Don was no match for that man and the knife was quickly descended towards his chest.  
The knife was gaining and he almost stabbed Don but he managed to deflect it and it cut his hand.

All the time I was pinned down by Don and I didn't dare move for any movement might have caused Don to be stabbed.  
All the time Trixie was screaming and twisting. She got free and there was a sudden shift and I was able to stretch out my hand to help Don.   
Between both of us, we managed to stop the knife's descent.

In the end he still cut me twice and both of us lost the strength to hold the knife at bay.  
My hand was hurting with the knife wounds and Don was not much better, the blood dripped onto his hand; it was a losing battle.

The man gave an evil look and pushed the knife down. It struck Don's shoulder, lost the momentum when we both gave up and the knife was pushed further in into Don's shoulder. I remembered Don's anguished, painful cry. He was rolling on the floor with pain. The man then ran out.

I remembered trying to stop Don from causing further damage to his knife wound and kept pushing both my hands to his shoulder, to stop the bleeding. Then the nurses came and someone led me away to the clinic.

Everything was a blur after that."

David nodded, he kept quiet when Charlie was relating the incident.

So Charlie saw the perp twice and twice he had managed to wound Don.

David thanked Charlie for his statement and switched off his recorder.  
He wrote a few line of notes on his small pad and stood up.

"Thank you very much Charlie, that clears up the matter of who had attacked Don twice.  
Er.. Charlie, a bit of advice, if you see things like people following you or you've picked up that perp's ID, please let me or Megan know right away.

I know because of your brother you got distracted but please try to remember the next time.  
Don's and Trixie's lives, or even yours and your dad's lives might be in danger. Anything from now on, please let us know.  
Until we catch the crook, we don't they are safe,  
even though Trixie has a bodyguard.

Merrick has not ordered a 24/7 guard duty on Don for we do not know if Don's the target. For now we only guessed that Trixie's the one because of the way

hewas seen holding on to Trixie. We will guard Don on our own time for now until we get Merrick to order the guard duty."

Charlie said quietly, "I should have told one of you, should have."

"Charlie, as Megan said earlier, what's done is done. Now we concentrate on catching that perp. We need your help, if you can still pull out some numbers out of your hat."

Charlie brightened up immediately, "I'll get to it. I'll find out the most likely way he's going to 'kidnap' Trixie or hurt Don. We have enough data on it."

"Yes, Charlie, that's my man. Go on and do magic with your numbers. Come let's get to Don's room. Hope Megan managed to find something."

The both walked back the short distance to Don's room.

Tbc

Thanks to Mikiss..


	28. Chapter 28

TRIXIE CHAPTER 28

Don was moving about, muttering. Alan was shaken awake by a pair of hands,  
"Alan…Alan.."

"Huh?" Alan looked at Trixie.

"Don, Don's having a bad dream." Trixie said.

Alan stood up and went to Don, Don was moving his head as if he was trying to shake off something.

When Alan realized that Don was having a dream, he called out to him.

"Donnie, it's alright, go back to sleep, it's alright."

Alan put his hand on Don's bandaged forehead and he got a shock, his forehead was very hot to touch.

He looked at his watch and noticed that only one and half hours had passed since the nurse came in to check him.

"Alan, what's the matter with Don? Is Don alright?"

"Trixie, you wait here for a moment, er.. where's Amita?"

"She said she's gone out for a walk."

"Can you stay here for a moment, I need to call the nurse."

"Alan, press the bell here, they'll come." said Trixie.

"Huh? Oh, OK you press the bell Trixie." Alan was lost momentarily. He was worried about Don's high fever and the fact that he could not wake him up due to the heavy sedation.  
He quickly went to the bathroom.

Trixie went near Don's pillow and pressed the bell. She put out her hand to hold Don's hand which was lying across his stomach.

She held on to his fingers and squeezed, "Don, Don I'm here."

Instinctively, he stopped moving and Clara came in.

"Hi, you press the bell, Trixie?" 

"Yes, Clara, I've told her to do it. Don's very hot, he not supposed to be that hot." Alan said folding a towel into a long strip.

"Trixie dear, sit on the chair, I want to put this round Don's head." Alan said and moved aside for Trixie. He took her place and placed the towel on top of Don's forehead.  
Don instinctly flinched a bit when the coldness of the towel touched his head.  
Alan was careful not to wet the bandage on his head.

Clara was checking the IV drip and adjusting it and then she pulled an electronic thermometer and stuck it on Don's ear.

"Oh dear." She muttered.

"Is it very high?" Alan asked.

"Yes, I'll give a call to Dr. Stewart, he might want to give Don something for this." Clara went out.

Charlie came back with Amita he met her on his way back and David.

He saw Clara going out, "What's the matter Dad?"

"Don's temperature shot up, Clara just checked him and she's calling Dr. Stewart."

Amita came near and took Trixie to sit on the sofa. David went with them.

David asked Amita, 'When did this happened?"

"Not sure, I just went out to stretch my legs." Amita said and then she turned to Trixie,"Trix, when did this happen?"

"Just now not too long ago, Don was moving and Alan was dozing on the chair.  
I saw Don moving his head and I woke Alan up and told him that Don must be having a bad dream. I rang the bell for Clara and then I held his hand and told him that I'm here."

David looked at Amita, and smiled.  
Trixie continued, " When I was having a nightmare yesterday Don held me and called out to me and then I felt Don holding me. I was not scared anymore."

"That's good Trixie, did Don stop moving then?"

"He did, he did, really he did." Trixie said looking at Amita and David.

"That's good, Trixie, that's very good. Now the doctor will give Don something to make his temperature go down. "

"Why is Don's temperature up?" Trixie asked Amita.

"Well, I am not a medical doctor, so I am not sure. It could be his injuries had all those bad thingys that cases infection. Or it could be his body is not doing too well or not enough medicine to keep those bacterial infections away. We'll have to wait for the doctor." Amita rubbed Trixie's back to assure her.

"Mita…"

"Yes, Trixie" Amita answered, looking at David when he nudged her shoulder.

"Mita?" he smiled.

Amita chose to ignore him and turned to Trixie.

"When are you and Charlie getting married?"

"When we're ready, say another year's time?"

"So you don't mind waiting for Charlie?"

"Er… excuse me ladies, I'll leave you to your chatter, I'm going to look for Megan." David said smiling at the two ladies and he left.

"No, Trixie, when you love someone and that someone loves you, you don't mind waiting, it's all the fun in waiting, planning until we both have decided when's the right time, Does that answer your question?"  
"Yes, Mita, it does, that you very much. I might want to tell you something sometime but not now."

"That's alright, anytime you want to confide in me, Trixie, I'm all ears."

Trixie laughed then commented that one pair of ears is enough, too many, you'll looked like Shrek. Both of them giggled.

Trixie then asked Amita, "Mita, do you think that Don would like music?"

"Yes, Trixie, Don likes music. He plays a bit of piano, you know?"

Trixie opened her mouth wide in surprise, "Oh yes?"

"Yes, when he and Charlie were small, they both learned the piano. Later they both gave up, Don had his baseball and Charlie had and still has his Math."

"Oh.. it's a pity they gave up. Piano is so, so, so beautiful. Its makes beautiful music."

"Trixie, do you play the piano?"

"Yes, and someday I hope to further my music at the Royal College of Music,London.  
Daddy said I can go if I made the grade. I have the grades but I don't have the age. They take in students age seventeen and above.  
Daddy already wrote to them and gave them my grades and even had a teacher to test me again." Trixie shrugged her shoulders.

"So what happened?"  
Amita was anxious to know what happened.

"I made the grade and over but I still need to be seventeen. Daddy is making arrangement to get me a private tutor and to take their entrance exams and if I do very well they might consider this as special case."

"My goodness, Trixie you must be very, very good."

"I started playing the piano when I was four years old ..but…"

"But what, Trixie?"

"I stopped playing for six months because mommy said I was trau..trau.."

"Traumatized? You were traumatized by something?"

"Yes, but I'd rather not talk about it."

Amita stared at her, this little girl talking about being traumatized, what's next?

"er.. OK, Trixie. "

Trixie asked Amita, "Mita, do you think Don would like to listen if I played for him? Not now but when I'm better?"

"Yes, he would, he plays a bit now, I think. I heard Charlie said that he heard him playing a short composition of his mom's."

"Don's mom is a pianist?"

"Was, she died not too long ago. She played but she chose the law over piano."

"Why?"

"Trixie sometimes people don't have the luxury to choose whatever he or she wants or fancies. Sometimes its circumstances that make them chose the second best. You understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I understand." she answered.  
Amita smiled and ruffled her head, "so small yet so adult."

"Dr. Stewart is here. Come Trixie, we'll go out and let the doctor check Don." Amita stood up and went out of the door, Charlie and Alan followed behind.

Tbc..

Thanks to Mikiss


	29. Chapter 29

TRIXIE CHAPTER 29

While they were outside, Amita said she needed to go back to prepare for the next day's classes.

Alan told Charlie to send Amita home, but Amita said she could get back on her own as she had driven to the hospital. She turned to Trixie and said, "Trix, as I've said earlier, if you need someone to talk to, you know, about ladies' things, you can call me or call Megan. They have our phone numbers. Alright?"

"Yes, Mita thank you very much for listening." she hugged Amita and said, "love you." 

Amita was surprised and she replied, "Love you too, take care and look after Don for us?"

Charlie looked at Amita and tried to tell her something but Amita shook her head.

"Bye Alan, Charlie walk with me to the car park please."

"Bye MITA." Alan smiled at his future daughter in law and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Take care; you don't have to come tomorrow if you are tied down. OK?"

"Yes, Alan, you all take care and go back and sleep, Don wouldn't want you to fall ill."

Another round of goodbyes, Charlie held Amita's hand, and they left.

"What was that about?" Charlie asked Amita when they were nearer the hospital entrance.

"Well, it's a girl's thing."

"What girl's thing?"

"Well…. Well… I think Trixie is; now how do I say it? I think Trixie likes Don very much." Amita said looking at Charlie.

"Go on! Don is old enough to be her father. She looks to him like a father maybe."

"N…..o… No.. I don't think so. But your brother does bring a flutter to all female's hearts no matter what age. Look at those nurses, geez he's creating a harem without being aware of it,he has a bevy of nurses looking after him.  
Even the older ones, look at Yenn, old enough to be his mother and a Supervisor too, Clara and Jenny, my goodness! "

"Amita, you're way off, it's not his fault if they like to look after him. See all my students, the female ones. Ow!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yeah? Tell me more. What about the female students?" Amita looked at Charlie, ready to punch him again.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just that they are more hardworking than the guys."

"Anyway what happened to make you think that way?" Charlie asked Amita to divert her attention from his female students.

Amita was thinking, 'Maybe I have it wrong… maybe she just wanted to impress Don because she likes him so much.  
She held Don's hand when he was in his fevered dreams and she managed to calm him. That's odd and she asked if Don likes to listen to piano music."  
Amita turned to Charlie, 'She's a music protégé you know and she is going to study at the RCM London when she's older, she can't get in now because of her age."

"No, she' a math genius."

"I think she's both." Amita nodded.

After a passionate kiss with Charlie, Amita left.

Charlie trotted back to Don's room; Dr. Stewart was just coming out.

"Doc?"

"Oh, he's settled down now, I've given him an injection, his temperature should start coming back down. Not to worry, Don's a strong man.   
He should have shaken off the sedation by morning. Remember I want you two to go home and sleep; come back in the morning."

"Eh. Doctor, if it's alright with you, one of us will stay with Don throughout the night." Alan said.

"Well, it's up to you. Take care you don't fall ill. If Don's discharged, he will need someone to help him out." The doctor said.

"Yes, that'll be us. He'll be staying with us, we'll take care of him." Alan nodded.

"Yes, that's good. Well, good day to you. I'll see Don again in the morning."

Alan opened the door and they all went in, Trixie went straight to Don's bed and stood there looking at him.

Charlie stood and watched her, 'Maybe what Amita said is correct. Hmm…'

"Dad, I'll stay here with Don." Charlie said.

"No, Charlie, I'll go home with you and after dinner, I'll come back here, say around 11pm. You need to rest your hand too."

"Dad…"

"No, Charlie, what I've said, goes."

"What about Trixie?"

"She'll be here. Everything for her is already fixed so no problem there, she has her own bodyguard too."

Later towards the evening, Alan called in Chandler and told him that they were leaving and Trixie would be in the room with Don and it would be better if he were to sit inside the room.  
Alan told Chandler when they bring in the dinner, he could have Don's share as that Don wouldn't be having it.

Chandler thanked Alan and Alan also said the he would be back around 9.30pm and he would bring a cup of coffee for him.

Alan turned to Trixie and said, "Girl, I'm taking Charlie home and I'll come back around 9.30pm. Do you want anything?"

"Thanks Alan, could you please get me two packets of Pepperidge Farm Goldfish? Any two varieties will do."

"Pepperidge Farm? Eh.. Charlie do you…"  
"Yes, dad I know what it is, I'll drop by the store, I think they sell them there."

"Anything else Trixie?"

"Er.. if you don't mind, some milk to go with it?"

"Of course, I'll get some milk for you. OK you be good, read your books and Chandler will be here with you. The pack of cards is by the table there."

"Bye, Trixie. " Alan bent down and kissed her cheek. She reached out and hugged him and kissed him back. "Love you." She said.

Alan said, "Love you too and be good, go trash Chandler in Gin Rummy."

"Dad, you're teaching her bad things." Charlie said and he bends down and kissed her and he got the same treatment.  
"Er.. Love you too, pumpkin." And he got another hug again from Trixie.

Around 9 pm, Jenny had one of the nurses help Trixie to get ready for bed.  
She said she wanted to wait for Alan to bring the biscuits that she wanted to eat first. Dora told her that she could eat it tomorrow morning, as she had already brushed her teeth.

She finally agreed to go to bed and she told Dora she could get herself to bed. Dora agreed and left her.

She went up to Don's bed and she reached out for his hand and she held on to it whispering, "Don, goodnight, sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite." She then stood on tiptoes and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.,"Get better soon, I want to talk to you."

She climbed onto her bed, clutching Goofy and was soon asleep.

Alan came back around 10pm and he saw that Trixie was already sleeping. He left the biscuits and milk on the table.

He gave the coffee to Chandler and the second one was for him.

Chandler introduce Grace to Alan and said that he would be going off duty and Grace would take over.

Chandler handed his coffee to Grace and left.

Alan told Grace that she'd be better off with the sofa inside the room.

Alan had a pulled out the reclining chair next to Don's bed.

In the middle of the night, Alan was awakened by Don's movements.

Don was getting restless and was hot to the touch.  
Alan felt his foerhead, it was hot too. Grace was with him. " What's the matter? " she whispered.

"My son's very hot."

"You've pressed the bell for help?"

"Yes, no one's come yet." Alan said.

"OK, I'll go out and call them." Grace said and in a flash she was out the door.

Jenny rushed in with two nurses and Grace behind her.

They told Alan to move aside and they went to work,   
Jenny pulled away the blankets and with the other two nurses they took of his hospital blue shirt and the unwound the bandages round the shoulders.

They checked the injured area, cleaned and rebandaged it while Jenny instructed the two junior nurses to use wet cloths to cool down his stomach and chest area.

She went out but was accosted by Alan, "Jenny what is happening to Don?" 

"Don's fever is not due to his injuries, there's no infection that i can see. I am going to give Dr. Stewart a call. My nurses are trying to bring down the temperature. I'll get a cooling blanket before I call Dr. Stewart. Don't worry Alan; it's just one of those things. You'll excuse me?"  
Jenny quickly left and in a little while another nurse came in with a cooling blanket. The nurses spread it out and covered Don totally and tucked it round him.

Jenny soon came in an injection for Don, as per Dr. Stewart's instructions; Change medication and monitor his temperature every hour.

Don slept on; the cooling blanket which was soon taken away.  
After 3am, the nurse said that his temperature was at an acceptable level, Alan sighed in relief.

Alan finally slept around 3.30am.

The morning came and Alan got up to use the bathroom, he cleaned up and he went to look at Don who was still sleeping.  
He put his hand to his forehead and found it cool.  
His fever had come down; Don was going to be OK.

Alan went out and saw Grace sitting by the side of the door, reading a magazine.

"Good morning Grace, thank you for yesterday."

"No problem Mr. Eppes and good morning to you. Little princess still sleeping?"

"Yes, er..I am going to the cafeteria for an early morning cup of coffee, can I get you one?"

"That would be most welcome, thanks."

Tbc

Thanks to Mikiss.


	30. Chapter 30

TRIXIE CHAPTER 30  
_Day Seven….._  
Don was fuzzy when he woke up. He tried to think back what had happened and he remembered Logan coming at him and being ready for him.  
He remembered the commotion and calling out for David.

Everything came back to him and he was now wondering what the time it was. He needed to talk to his team and tell them what Logan really wanted.  
They were guessing that he was here to spring the other Logan.

It was wrong, all wrong; his main aim was Trixie and maybe he was after him too.  
"Trixie!" he turned to his other side and he saw the little curls and his heart stopped its frantic beating.  
She was here and she was safe.

He laid back his head on the pillow. He felt aches and pains all over his body.  
The soreness was making itself known. His head hurt and his shoulder injury was making some 'dum dum dum' dance on the nerves on his shoulder, little tight sort of pinches on the nerves.  
He wished for a scalp massage and someone to rub his body all over.  
Gosh….his back hurt, he wanted to stretch to get rid of the kinks.  
His fight and struggle with Logan was making itseld known. But first foremost was his bladder. He needed the washroom quick before he embarrassed himself.

He tentatively got up; so far so good, no giddiness, boy he hated getting giddy because giddiness could lead to something unpleasant, very unpleasant.

Okay, good for now, just the pain making itself known in waves that he could stand as long as no giddiness assailed him.  
No, no, his neck felt like something was tied to it, he put out his good hand towards his neck.  
Gosh no wonder his shoulder felt tight, they had completely covered his shoulder with a dressing and anchored it around his neck.  
He could twist his neck one way; he reached out and tugged away the blanket by the foot of the bed. His one leg was caught in it.

He'd a litany in his head, 'don't think, don't think, just get up and get out of bed first.'

Success.. He sat up and slowly stood up, puttin his feet in the slip-ons brought by his dad. Now he looked at his IV line, the drip bag was almost empty, he could have just pulled the needle out of his hand but he would rather not incur the wrath of the nurses or doctor, so he just reached out and got the almost empty bag off the hook.

Ok, that's done. He took the almost empty bag and hung it over his shoulder and he walked slowly to the bathroom.

He gave a huge sigh of relief when he finally reached the bathroom.  
The line of the IV bag was long enough, he dropped it in the sink and went about his business.

He flushed the toilet and he took out the IV bag from the sink, ran the tap water and washed his hands.

He got a towel from the metal rack and started cleaning his face, he even brushed his teeth. Shaving had to wait.

He slowly opened the door and he nearly had a heart attack.

"Dad!"

His father was standing at the door when he opened it.

"Donny, oh my …' Alan engulfed Don in a hug.

"Dad… dad… Ow!"

Alan suddenly let go of Don. "Oh my I'm sorry, Donny… Donny!"

Don just smiled and said, "It's alright dad. That way I got you to let go."

"Donny, that's not funny." Alan scolded him but he was glad that Don was OK, well, almost.

"Er… OK ,you were crushing me, I have injuries you know." Don complained good naturedly.

"OK, OK, then let's get you back to bed." Alan said holding on to Donny afraid that he'd fall.

"Its. OK dad, I'm alright to walk on my own."

Alan kept quiet but held on to Don all the way to the bed.

Don asked his dad to get the nurse in to take the IV out. Shortly a nurse came in and saw that the bag was empty, she pulled the IV tube out of Don's hand and put a plaster to cover the needle.

"We won't take this off until Dr. Stewart has checked you over, Okay?"

Don nodded and thanked her.

After settling Don back in his bed amidst his protests, Alan sat beside him and told him, "Dr. Stewart said you must be in bed in order for ALL your injuries to get better. No more arguments there Donny. You had high fever off and on yesterday. It did get better but only after 3.30am this morning and now you want to get out of bed. No way, even if I have to sit on you."

Giggles were heard from the other side of Don's bed.

"Aha…. Someone is eavesdropping, dad. You'd better not talk so loud."

Alan bent down his head and whispered, "She was very worried about you yesterday, she had a long talk with Amita, don't know what it was about. Very secretive."

"Pixie, good morning. Are you alright?" Don asked.

"Yes, Good morning Alan, good morning Don." Trixie called out.

Alan went to ring the bell and a nurse came in. Alan told her that Trixie was awake and needed some help.

"Hi there, good morning, Trixie, er Mr. Eppes, Mr. Don." Kassie shyly called out.

Alan rolled his eyes; all the nurses were like that with Don.

"Kassie, good morning, you're on day shift?" Don asked.

"Yes, just completed my night duty rotation. I'll be on day shift for a month. Excuse me. Come Trixie; let's get you all cleaned up."

Trixie climbed out of bed and she called out, "See you later, Alan, Don." she went out with Kassie.

Then she changed her mind, she ran to Don and she stood on tiptoe and kissed Don on his cheek, nearly getting his chin instead.

Don was caught by surprise. He then bent down and received a kiss on the cheek from her again.

She smiled the cute little smile for him," I am so glad that you're going to get better. See you later."

She ran out with Kassie, who was waiting at the door.

Don started to get out of bed, "Where do you think you're going?"  
"Trixie….."

"There's no need to worry, Trixie has her own bodyguard.

"I know, I want to see that the bodyguard is following her."

"Geez Don , hold it. I'll go and check."

Breakfast came shortly and Alan helped Don to sit up. Don wanted to eat his breakfast by the sofa but this was not allowed by his father.

After a short argument, Don gave up and said he would wait for Trixie.

"Tantrums, I thought you've gotten past that." muttered Alan.

"Not a tantrum, just wanted to wait for Trixie," he muttered back.

Alan went to sit by the chair near the sofa and took out the newspaper that was delivered to this room.  
He started reading when there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" It was Megan with Colby and David.

"Hi Megan, boys come on in, Don's awake."

"Hi, good morning all." Megan nodded to Alan and she went to Don,  
"Hi Boss, everything OK?"

"Alright, getting there. Can we all have a talk?"

"Err Yes." Megan said and she saw that Don eyed his father.

She pursed her lips and went over to Alan, "Alan, can you please excuse us, we need to go over something with Don. Merrick has some instructions too."

"Well, OK, I'll go out and look for Trixie. Don. We'll be in the gardens; send someone for us when you're done?"

"Yes, thanks Dad."

Don waited until his father was out of the room; he slowly got out of bed. Colby rushed to help his boss.

"Thanks, I'm feeling like I had at least 3 rounds in the boxing ring. No joke, I am sore and I ache all over but don't tell my dad."

The three of them laughed and Don was helped over to the sofa. They let him sit alone and they brought chairs and sat in front of him.

"Oh. Come on guys, I'm not contagious!" Don complained.

David laughed and sat beside him.

They got down to business and Megan brought up her file, telling Don what they had so far on Logan 2.  
Colby told about him and Steve searching the grounds for his hideout. They had agreed that he was hiding out in the hospital grounds or the field nearby in order to get into the hospital so quickly both times he attacked Don.

David also mentioned Logan was in the vicinity both times, Charlie found a name tag to one Mark Shamuels which was used by Logan. Megan confirmed that he had hurt his leg, a bad sprain according to the notes of Dr. Chandra. It seemed that the doctor had treated him in the clinic just before Charlie came to see him.  
Charlie could have passed him on his way in.

David also mentioned that when he came yesterday morning, Logan was there as a window cleaner, but nobody paid him any attention. Then there was the distraction and Don was attacked.

It was Don's turn to clue them in on the latest. He told them about what Trixie told him. She said that she wished here father was here, then he could catch the bad man for him.  
Don also said that he told her he would not come back.

She said like he'd done it before but she assured him that her father would come back.

And now she had a bodyguard? This was very suspicious. She behaved like it was the norm, meaning she had bodyguards before and they had faced threats before.  
Don told Megan to check their family background and see if Logan fit in any where in the Cameron family. See if he was a suspect in the kidnapping case Trixie told him about.

Don also mentioned to them that Logan knew the he was the one that caught his cousin.

"You mean to say, he was after you?" Colby asked.

"Yea, something like that, he said

TBC

Thanks to Mikiss.


	31. Chapter 31

TRIXIE CHAPTER 31

Don decided to come clean with his team. He'd rather not tell, but if something really bad did happened… he shook his head.

His team looked at him, "Something you want to tell us?" Megan asked him.

"Well…"

"Come on; tell us all, we need to know what this Logan's up to." Megan said.

Megan seemed to be the one that really could confront Don. David and Colby kept quiet and let Megan question Don.

Don looked at them and he said, "This is between us, do not let Charlie or my dad know about what I'm about to say."

This made them sit up and Don continued.

"He said something to me before he attacked me. He said, 'So you are not dead after all. You should be you know. I know you're the one that caught Logan.' "

"Oh dear, Don, he was after you all the time and here we thought he was going to spring the other Logan. We need to get a bodyguard for you, in case he comes back again. I don't think you can fight him off." Megan said.

"Why is he after Don? We were all there." queried Colby.

"Well to him Don represents the FBI and he's here. It's convenient to get at him, to blame him for the foiled plans, and the capture of Logan so why not?" Megan said.

"Megan I don't want to alarm my dad or Charlie; can we do it on the quiet?  
I 'm getting quite tired of being attacked and there's danger for Trixie too. After all he's in the business of kidnapping. Can we set up a trap for him? Hey, how about the other Logan."

"He's in the Jail Medical Facilities by now."

"Oh?"

"Yes, your Dr. Stewart was appalled at the two attacks on you; he authorized the removal of Logan to the Jail Medical Facilities immediately."

"Okay, so now we concentrate on how to lure him out again. He's not stupid from all counts. He's good at disguises."

"Yes, so far he has been a hospital attendant and a window cleaner. He could be anyone now. He could pretend to be a patient, a male nurse and with his disguises, it will be difficult to catch him."

"Yeah, but I'm talking about a trap with me being the bait. Come on think, think."

"It's difficult, Don. Your father or Charlie will be here with you in the daytime, err your father stayed the night too?" Megan asked.

"Yes, so there's no way unless I get out of here?"

"Don, that's no way you are going to get out of here too soon."

"I'm quite alright you know, everything's mending nicely."

David gave a cough and gripped his side.

"OK, OK, so I'm still not 100, but …."

"We know you want to get out of here. Tell you what; one of us will stay here with you at all times."

"Whoa…. No way, I know its damn boring here, and I am sure Merrick will not approve. Besides I don't want to subject you all to being a guard dog."

"No problem I have some days off due to me in lieu of all the extra time I've put in the last three cases. In fact, I have 3 days I'm entitled to.  
I wanted to tell you that I want to take the three days off to go hiking."

"And you want to spend it here? No way." Don said.

"Well, I can still bring my tent and camp inside here."

Laughter came from the three of them.

"Seriously, thanks for the offer, I can still approve your leave but you leave it for your own holidays and I don't need any babysitter."

"OK tell you what Don, if you can beat me in arm wrestling, no babysitter."

"You're joking!" Don said looking at Colby, then at David and Megan.

They were smiling and Megan shrugged said, "Well you wanted to be macho and face Logan yourself if he decided to come again for you." 

"Don, think of Trixie, well OK maybe she has a bodyguard but you won't want to leave her in her own room. You still want her to stay here with you, don't you?  
Then, with the bodyguard and one of us inside, wouldn't you feel much better?  
Anyway, it's only for a few days, it's really no problem for us. We'll take turns so you won't be bored with our company. " David said.

"And Don, you can spin a story to your dad, say we'll be here to keep you company and so they don't have to spend the whole time with you." Megan said looking at Don with her suggestion.

"Yeah, spin a yarn, tell that to Charlie."

"I think we need Charlie…" David started to say.

"No! No don't bring Charlie in if possible. I don't want him hurt again." Don said.

"Well, Charlie still has to be involved. You can't fool him."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Well, OK then. We can stay here a bit longer, now David where did you put our breakfast?"

"There by the chair."

"Colby can you please tell my dad that we are done here? They're by the gardens, out this door turn right and straight down. You can see then after a short way down the corridor."

Colby nodded and trotted off.

Megan handed Don a cup of tea and Don looked at her, "Tea?"

"Yes. No coffee. Have a muffin." Megan said smiling at Don.

The door opened and Alan came in with Trixie. Trixie went up to Don and sat by his side.

"Hello there stranger, my, my don't you look pretty? Would you like to say hello to my friends?"

"Yes, thank you Don, hello Megan, David, I've met Colby outside just now."

"Hi there Trixie, how are you this morning?" David asked her.

"I am very well, thank you, Can I have one please?"

"Of course, where are my manners?" Megan said and passed the box for her to select.

"Hey, Don, your breakfast is on your table, do you want it?"

Don smiled and looked at David, "Nah... You can have it if you want."

"Gee, thanks." Colby said and proceeded to eat Don's breakfast from the tray.

"Dad, you want a muffin?"

"No, had early breakfast at the cafeteria around 7am."

"Dad, why don't you go home and have a real rest, I'm OK now and I have Trixie to keep me company. You don't need to stay here the whole time.  
Tell Charlie, he doesn't need to come, he has classes and I don't think CalSci will appreciate it much if he keeps taking time off."

"What? You're kicking us out?"

"Well, if you want to put it that way, I think so." Don said with a straight face.

Alan looked at him and then at his team who has all kept quiet, he knew something was up.

'What is it? What are you all planning to do?"

"Megan, please tell my dad." Don said looking very innocent.

David nearly choked on his drink and Colby gave a snort.

"OK, OK, now I know you all are planning something. Donny…….."

"We are setting a trap for Logan." Megan said and all three voices yelled at her, "MEGAN!"

Tbc..

Thanks! Miki.


	32. Chapter 32

TRIXIE CHAPTER 32

"Don, you told me to tell Alan." Megan said innocently.

"I want you to spin a yarn to dad." Don said, "…Oops!"

"Spin a yarn? Donny?" Alan stared at him.

Giggles were heard beside Don and he used his good hand to give her a poke in the side.

"Don wanted to tell you a story; he doesn't want you to know what he's actually doing." Trixie added in her two cents worth.

"Pixie! You're supposed to be on my side! Did my dad win you over?"

Trixie was giggling non stop as Don was tickling her sides with his good hand.

Trixie suddenly turned round and hugged Don's waist, Don stopped tickling her and he heard her sobbing.

'Oh, oh.' He looked at his dad for help.

Alan shook his head, 'I don't know.' he mouthed.

Megan went to her side and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hi, sweetie, what's the matter, Don is only playing with you."

"mfph.. I know."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Ivv dunn fwant Don Thoo lure Logon out."

Don looked at Megan over Trixie's head, he shook his head.

"Hey, Pixie, it may not come to that, we are just planning it. Hey, come on, don't be a cry baby…" Don said in a sing song tone.

"Am not."

"Yes, you are, you see four pairs of eyes are looking at you now."

"OK." She said in a muffled tone.

She lifted her head and asked Don, "but you are going to get Logan ain't you?"

"Yes, Pixie, we have to, before he hurts anyone else, or kidnaps any other child. You don't want that do you?" Don said looking at her.

"Do you have anything to tell us?' Don prompted her.

"I…." her mouth was quivering...

"Hey, it's OK, it's OK." Don hugged her to him.

Megan got an idea, she got us and went to take her file, and she took out the ID that Charlie picked up.

"Sweetie, do you know this guy?"

Trixie looked at the photo that Megan held out to her.

She looked at it, stared at Megan with fear in her eyes and she started screaming. The scream made Don jump and shocked the others.

She start flailing about, Don quickly caught hold of her and started to calm her,  
"Pixie! Pixie, look at me, look at me now."

David quickly went to the door, and it was yanked opened as Grace dashed in.

David held out his badge, "It's OK, it's OK, she's remembering something bad. We showed her a picture and she started screaming."

"Anything I can do?" she asked.

"No, thanks, we will handle it."

Grace nodded and said she would be outside if they needed her.

Don kept on calling her name, her hand flailed about and it hit Don twice on his shoulder. He had to press his lips together to prevent a cry of pain.

Alan came near and tried to take Trixie away, but then she clung to Don, burrowing her face into his shirt, sobbing now and saying over and over again, "I donn wan, I donn wan, I donn wan."

'Call Clara or Kassie." Don said urgently to his dad.

"I'll go." Colby ran out.

Megan looked with worried eyes, "Sorry.' She said.

"Don put out his hand, "It's OK; she's remembering something bad. We'll talk to her later."

Alan went out to see why it was taking so long. Sometime later Clara came in with them.

She had an injection in her hand. "I've talked to Dr. Stewart; he said to give her a mild sedative. Let her rest."

She still clung to Don, not letting go. Clara nodded to Megan and with her help she managed to give her a jab in her hip.

Clara said, "In a few minutes, she will be out for two hours."

"Thanks." Don said and hugged Trixie to him, not caring about the sudden throbbing pain in his shoulder, "You poor baby, I think we should give the father a call."

Megan nodded and jotted something in her file.

She made a move to David and Colby. They took their chairs and went to a corner where they began to talk quietly.

"Are you guys thinking what I am thinking?"

"Yes, her violent reaction to that photo meant she recognized Logan. That happened four years ago, she would have been around five.  
It must have traumatized her badly for that reaction. She was kidnapped; wonder if he did anything else to her, the poor girl." Megan said.

"She's very attached to Don." David said.  
"Yeah, my niece and nephew are very much attached to me too. It's like you give them the attention they crave and they sort of come and stick to you. It's a lovely feeling each time I visit them. You become their best friend.  
And. and they tell you everything… " Megan said.

"Um.. Wonder if Don can get her to open up and tell him everything" Colby said.

OoOoOooOoOoO

'Donny, what happened here?" Alan had been surprised by Trixie's reaction to the photo Megan had shown her.

"Dad, I think that Logan had something to do with her kidnapping some four years ago."

"You think so?"

"Yes, Dad, you saw her reaction to the photo? It must have jogged her memory somewhat."

"And what photo was that?" Alan asked.

"Er… a photo of Logan when he was younger. OK, I think she's out, hey guys, need some help here." Don called out to David and Colby.

"Hey, let me." Colby said and he tried to move a sleeping Trixie who was still clinging to Don.

Alan helped by extricating her hands from Don's waist and Colby carried her back to her bed.

Alan tucked her in, "You poor dear. I wonder if your parents know about your fears."

"She must have kept it all to herself. What were her parents doing, why is this girl all alone? I just don't understand," Colby said.

"That's why she clung to Don. Don is very good with her. Don talks to her and listens to her. "Alan said.

Alan went back to Don, "You OK? I saw her hand hit your shoulder."

"Yea, she hit the correct spot it was painful for a moment, I'm sure its nothing."

"Do you need Clara to look at it? It was a heavy blow and she was thrashing about." Alan said.

"I'll help you back to bed. I am reminding you, Dr. Stewart said bed rest."

"Its Ok dad, I like to have a talk with my team before I rest. Megan." Don called out to her.

The team came back to sit with Don and Alan took his papers and went to sit near Trixie's bed.

"So what do you think?" Don asked them.

"Well, everyone's opinion's the same. She recognized Logan. Logan was younger in that photo, no wonder she recognized him, if he was the one that kidnapped her."

"She said 'I don wan', wonder what she didn't want. Maybe she didn't want to go with him. If you could talk to her, later Don?"

"Not sure she will open up to me."

"You kidding? She clung to you like a lifeline. I'm sure she will open up to you." Megan said.

"OK, I can try. About the other thing, maybe if you come with another plan that does not involve Charlie or my father, you let me know."

"OK Don, you take a rest now, maybe one of us can come back this afternoon or early evening."

"Thank you guys, thanks for breakfast. See you this evening."

"OK, Don we'll see you, take care. Goodbye Alan, see you later." Megan said.

Don rested on the sofa but was coaxed by Alan to go and sleep on the bed.

Alan stood up and stretched, it was almost 12 noon and the two sleeping beauties were still sleeping.  
Lunch came and Alan told them to bring it back later and he waited for Charlie.

Charlie had called up earlier to say he would bring lunch for him. Alan told him to go to their favorite bakery and get two chocolate cakes for the nursing staff.

Charlie arrived around 12.30 armed with two boxes and a brown paper bag.

He gave the boxes to his father to give the nurses and he went to sit by Don's bedside.

"Hey brother, still sleeping in the afternoon?" Charlie said peering into Don's face but jumped back when Don opened his eyes and gave him a snarl. 

Tbc..

Thanks to Miki


	33. Chapter 33

TRIXIE CHAPTER 33

" Woh! Hey you're awake!"

"There's nothing to do and I am supposed to rest."  
"Was awake for sometime, staying in bed to please you know who."

"Why is she still sleeping?" Charlie said pointing to Trixie.

"The poor dear had an episode." Don said.

"What episode?"

"She had traumatic experience this morning. She recognized her kidnapper from four years back." Don said.

"Huh? How?"

"Megan showed her the ID you've picked up, and by the way, why didn't you tell us you've picked up an ID?" Don asked Charlie.

Charlie gotten pale, he stammered, "Don, I'm so sorry, I know that if I'd said earlier about the ID, then maybe you won't be attacked. Megan would have launched a search for that Logan."

"Charlie, I am not blaming you, it's just that if you had told Megan earlier we would have caught him.  
Now we have to plan on how to trap him, catch him before he harms anyone else."

'I don't want you and dad in danger' Don thought to himself looking at Charlie, whose hand is still red and bandaged.

"Charlie, you need to get your hand checked in case there's an infection." Don reminded Charlie.

"Er.. Yes, OK later."

"Do it now, please?" Don insisted.

"Later."

'Dad? Where's dad?" Don asked.

"Here, Dad's here." Alan said as he came into the room.

"What's up? I'm going to eat my lunch now. I'm not asking you because you'll get yours in a while. I told the nurses that they can send in your lunch now."

"Dad, please accompany Charlie to the Clinic to get his hand look at, after lunch. It looks red."

"Yes, it's due for a check today." Alan agreed.

"No, dad it's 'two day, one time check', remember? So it's due for checking tomorrow.

"Yes, but since you're here and your brother said to get it check, then we get it check, don't want to argue with your brother, do we?" asked Alan.

"Yes, yes." said Charlie.

"Don? Don?"

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Charlie please go to her."

"Hello there little princess, how are you now? Heard you were not so good this morning."

"No, I was scared."

"What happened?" Charlie asked her but looked at Don who nodded his head.

"I saw the bad man."

"What bad man."

"No! I don't want to talk." She was angry.

"OK, OK, not asking. You want to get out of bed?" Charlie asked her.

"Yes please. I am hungry." She said going over to Don's bed.

"Why do you go over to Don's bed, when you said you're hungry, Don don't have food in his bed, you know." Charlie asked her.

She giggle and she said, " I want to ask Don something." she went up to Don and asked, "Why are you still in bed?"

"My daddy wants to me to rest in bed." Don said looking at Charlie.

"Is that true, Alan? You really want Don to rest in bed?" she went and asked Alan.

Alan was drinking his coffee and he said in a very serious tone.  
"Yes, Donny has been very ill yesterday and Dr. Stewart wanted him to rest as much as possible by staying on the bed. You heard our conversation this morning? Do you remember what I've said?" Alan asked her.

"Um…hm… you've said." 

"She was eavesdropping this morning!" Don replied.

"No, but I was awake when you two were talking, so I can't help but to listen to what you were saying, Alan."

"So what was I saying? Or rather what have you heard?"

Trixie pulled herself up and in a very childish adult voice she repeated what Alan said in the morning.

"You've said, 'Dr. Stewart said you must be in bed in order for ALL your injuries to get better. No more arguments there Donny. You had high fever off and on yesterday. It did get better only after 3.30am this morning and now you want to get out of bed. No way, even if I have to sit on you.' "

Before Trixie could finish, Don and Charlie were laughing and Alan was amused.

"Hey , I think she's got it. I think she's got it. By George, she's got it" Alan said imitating Proffessor Higgins. 

Then it started another round of laughter. Charlie laughed so much that he had to cling on to Don's bed and Don had to use the blanket to wipe his tears.

"Dad, that was almost word for word?' Charlie asked.

"No, it was not almost, it was really word for word. That was what I told Don this morning. My goodness, she has a good memory." Alan hugging Trixie to him.

"You are very good, your memory is very good, my dear girl."

"Pixie, Can I talk to you please?" Don called out to her.

"Yes, Don?"

She was standing in front of Don's bed, Don got up and put his legs down.  
Charlie helped him out and Trixie exclaimed, "No, No, you got to be in bed. Your daddy said you've got to rest. If you don't your daddy will sit on you."

Don and Charlie laughed and Don said, "It's Ok, I am going to rest by the sofa there, my daddy will understand. And moreover, we're going to eat our lunch.  
There it's coming."

A man familiar to Don pushed the lunch cart in.

"Good Afternoon Agent Eppes, How are you. Hope you are getting better?'  
I'm sorry about the attack the other day. I was jumped from behind."

"Thank you Wilber, I'm getting better. How are you, heard you suffered a concussion and you're working now?"

"It OK, don't like to rest in bed, gotta work. Headaches almost gone. "

"That's good. What's for lunch?"

"That's good today, you've got grilled chicken and girlie has pan friend fish.  
Both with salad and potatoes. And we added a chicken soup. You need some nourishment. You have not been eating." Wilbur said.

"Oh yes, I think my last good meal was with Trixie and we swapped our meals. Isn't it correct Pixie?"

"Yes, it was two days ago, we both had the same thing and we both decided to swap.  
Then I asked you if you have any girlfriends and you said you don't have any now but last time you had."

"Pixie, you can stop now, let's eat our lunch." Don said.

"Err. Trixie what else do you remember about Don's girlfriends?" Charlie asked smiling at Don.

"Err.. Oh no, I asked," "Don, you have many girlfriends?" and you corrected me and you've said,  
"No, you should ask 'do you have any girlfriend?' No I don't have anyone now, last time yes." And then I said, "You're so good looking, how come no girls come after you, I would, you know.""

At this point Charlie chortled and Alan smiled and Don was mighty embarrassed.

He tried to stop her from continuing but Charlie insisted the she continue.

"And then you've said, "Please no more talk about girlfriends. OK?" And then I said,  
"OK, I'm sorry."" Trixie looked triumphantly at Don.

'Oh, dear she's a rememberer!" Don said.

"Oh, what's rememberer?"

"One who remembers." Don replied.

"There is no such word Don, you're making it up." Charlie said.

"There is such a word, Charlie, go look in your laptop, go to Rememberer is a noun.

"Ok Trixie, do you want to swap or you just eat your grill fish?" Don asked.

They swapped and Charlie brought a chair to watch them eat much to their disgust.

Don said softly to Trixie, "He wants to eat our food."

Trixie whispered back, "Do you think we should share with him?"

Don replied, "Nah.. unless you cannot finish yours, I'm going to eat all of mine, he can have my salad if he wants."

"Charlie, do you want our salads?"

"Nah.. I've eaten with Mita, I'm watching to see that Don finished all his food." Charlie said.

"Why?" Trixie asked.

"Whadaya mean 'Why?'" Charlie asked.

"Why do you want to watch Don eat all his food." Trixie asked him slowly thinking why he can't understand her question.

"Because Don has not been eating for the past two days, he needs food else he will faint with lack of food inside him and it wall also deter his recovery if he doesn't eat."

"Hey, that's rude talking about me like I'm not here."

Trixie giggled.

"You are here." She patted his arm, " it's just that I want to know why Charlie said that. Why have you not been eating?" Trixie looked at Don.

"Well, I've been … you were here, you know what happened." Don said looking at her.

"Yes, but in between?" 

"In between what?"

"Oh dear you two seemed to have difficulties in understanding simple questions." Trixie sighed and shook her head.

This got Alan interested, he was amused that the little girl can confuse the FBI and Professor, oh he's gonna like this. He stopped and listened.

"You have not been eating the main meals , what about breakfast and teatime, you skipped those too?" Trixe asked.

"Hey, I was sleeping most of the time and …and … well you know. Hey I want to ask you something. You tell me if you want to if not it's OK, tell me when you feel like telling. OK.  
Charlie and my dad are here, they will help you.  
But first of all , have you visited your mother? How is she?"

"I saw her just now, Kassie took me. Kassie said she is doing well, but still in great deal of pain because of her broken ribs.  
Kassie said she will be moved to a regular room in a day or two. Then its good, I can stay with her."  
She looked at Don.

Don smiled and said," That's very good news, Pixie. Your mom is on the way to getting better and very soon she could go home with you."

"But I also like to stay here with you."

Don looked at his father for help, Alan just shrugged his shoulders and Charlie was looking at him not helping at all.

"Look, its better you stay with your mom. This way you can also look after her and she will have you for company. Now isn't that better?"

"Yes, but I like to keep you company too."

Tbc

Thanks to Miki.


	34. Chapter 34

TRIXIE CHAPTER 34

"Err… Trixie, yes you can keep Don company when your mother rests in the daytime, OK?  
But I think Don will be discharged sooner than your mother so you must be prepared for that." Alan said, looking at Don.

Trixie looked at them and then at Don, "Yes, I know but till then I would like to come and visit you."  
"Oh, that's should be OK."

Don was thinking that it was a piece of good news, Trixie could go back to stay with her mother in their room with their bodyguard.  
This way, they could start to prepare to set a trap for Logan.  
His mind was already thinking of ways and means to get Logan. Suddenly someone shouted his name.

"Don!"

He jerked and looked at Charlie, "What's the matter?"

"You were zonked out for a while, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Donny…….." Alan looked at him.

"Later, dad. OK Trixie now that's all fixed, when your mother's back in a regular room, you go back and stay with her. You gotta look after her, you dad's not back yet. You're in charge of your mother. Correct?"

"Y…es, but what about you?" she asked him.

"I've got these two jokers….."

"Hey, that's rude,"  
"Donny I can still spank you," came from Charlie and Alan.

This got Trixie giggling.

"Really, then you'll be laughing at their jokes all day long."

"Trixie…" Charlie came after her with salad leaf.

She started laughing and hid her face behind Don's back.

After fooling around for a while, Don pulled Trixie back to face him, "Trixie, I want to ask you something, I said just now that if you don't want to tell me, it's OK, Ok?"

Alan and Charlie took their cue and sat near to them, listening to what Don was going to ask.

"Yes, you can ask me." Trixie said quietly.

"Did you know that man in the ID that Megan showed you?"

Her lips quivered, she looked at Don. Don can't help but pulled her close to him and he hugged her.  
"Don't worry, you don't have to talk now, you can tell me later."

"No, I wamf to talf now."

"You want to talk now?"

"Yes." Trixie said looking at Don.

"Ok Sit down here and tell me who was that man and what he did."

Trixie looked at Don and then at Charlie and Alan, she said quietly, "That was the man that grabbed me from the Supermarket.

My mother was paying and talking to the lady at the counter and I went to look at the candy shelves, wanting to choose the candy that I wanted my mother to buy.  
My mom said I could choose two. I took a long time.  
Suddenly a hand covered my mouth….." at this point her lips quivered again.

Don quickly hugged her close to him, "then he took you away still with the hand covering your mouth?"

"Yesssss.I couldn't call out to my mother and…and…he made me drink something.  
I thought it was water and I drank it and then and then I don't know what happened."

Don knew than that she had been drugged.

'Then what happened? That is after you woke up?"

"I am not sure, I don't remember. Don, I don't remember." She looked at Don in panic.

"It's OK, shhh. It's OK." Don held her to him rubbing her back.

"It's Ok Pixie, but I want to ask you again, you recognized the man that took you away?"

"Yes, Don, it was the same guy on the photo that Megan showed me."

"OK, then, have you finished your lunch? Yes, then go and read your book, I need to talk to Megan."

"Er... Trixie, do you want to solve some math problems?" Charlie asked her.

"Don, can I take her out to the garden? I'll make sure her bodyguard follows." Charlie asked.

"Yes, please make sure Grace or Chandler follow. Thanks Charlie."

"So I'll go and sit over there?" Alan asked Don.

"Dad, if you will please…."

"Yes, yes, I'll go and see that the bodyguard followed them."

"Thanks, Dad."

Don took out his cell and saw that his Dad had already charged it for him before handling it to him.

He called Megan and told her what Trixie said and confirmed that Logan was the one that kidnapped her four years ago. It happened in the supermarket and she didn't remember much after she was drugged.

Don told her to check how the uncle was involved. Was he the one that took the ransom money to Logan, if there was any paid?

Megan told Don she would get to it and told him that David would be there tonight around 10pm.

Don thanked her and said that it was not necessary and she said it was no problem. David wanted to visit him anyway and what time he left would be up to him.

Don laughed, thanked her, and signed off.

He was feeling tired after the short time he spent out of bed and thought he better get to bed and rest before the warden papa could come after him.

He was lucky for after a short spell in bed, Dr. Stewart came to give him a thorough checkup.  
After a few minutes of checking his heartbeat, blood pressure, and looking at his injuries, with a few ums and ahs, the good doctor said that he was healing nicely and as long as there were no other setbacks, he was on the way to full recovery.

Don asked hopefully about when he would be released. The doctor smiled and said that he could check with him again tomorrow but for now he still wanted him to stay in bed as much as possible.

He gave some instructions to the nurses standing by and he gave another word of advice to Don," Your fever is not really down, it's still at 101◦F. Try to bring it down by tomorrow, and we'll be ready to talk about discharge. He smiled at him and then went off.

The nurses cleaned the injuries and Don looked at his shoulder and noticed that it was not so red and this time the nurse gave Don a lighter bandage. He no longer had it tied round his neck.

They also cleaned the head wound and covered it with a smaller bandage.

Don was given pills to take, he thanked them and they smiled at him prettily and left.

"Tomorrow." Don thought disgustingly.

"Donny? Everything's OK?" Alan said coming into the room. He met Dr. Stewart while coming back and he stayed outside while the doctor was checking Don.

"Alright, Dad, Temp's still 101 and Doc's not talking about discharge yet, maybe tomorrow if the temp's down." Don said with a grimace.

"What can I do to bring it down? I have no idea since I'm already in bed doing nothing." He complained again.

"You have to rest, don't think about work. You were talking to Megan? Can't that wait a bit until you're discharged? If you want to get out early you have to do it yourself. I can't help you much, Donny, if you're stubborn." Alan said sitting down on the chair and picking up his book.

Don said nothing. Dad was correct, he was anxious to get out. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, again.

After a while, Alan peered over his book, looked at his son, and smiled. Don was sleeping. It could be the medication doing its job.

He got up and saw that he had a smaller bandage on his forehead. He lifted the shirt that partially covered his shoulder; the heavy bandage was gone and a lighter one had replaced it.

He went over to the comfortable sofa and dozed off.

Trixie and Charlie came back and found both of them sleeping nicely. They noticed that Don was now supporting a smaller bandage on his head.

"Shhh…" Trixie said.

Soon evening came and Alan and Charlie were persuaded by Don to go home.  
Charlie said they wanted to stay and keep them company.  
Don reminded them that David would be coming in later and Trixie had a bodyguard.  
Alan told Don not look at work but get some rest after dinner.  
Don said, "Yes, Sir, will do Sir," that got Charlie sniggering.

Don narrowed his eyes at Charlie and he said, "Dad, please accompany Charlie to get his hand looked at?'

"Yes, we'll do that on our way out. Thanks for reminding me. Come on Charlie, maybe we'll meet up with Dr. Chan."

"No dad, he's off until tomorrow. Thanks Donny boy for reminding Dad." He shook his finger at Don.

"Not at all, Chuckie ducky, must take care of your hand, now don't get it wet, you hear?"

"Am not the ducky you are the duck, Donald."

"Yea but Chuckie ducky is nicer, isn't it Pixie?' Don asked Trixie who was giggling all the time.

"Now you two boys, you want me to smack both of you?" Alan said threatening to Charlie and Don.

"Duckies! " Trixie yelled, "Both of you are duckies! Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha."

Charlie threatened Trixie with a scowling face and she ran to Don's bed.  
"CHUCKIE! Ah… Charlie!" Alan said.

"Ha ha ... Papa Bear called you Chuckie…. Finally!" Don triumphed.

"Chuckie!" Trixie called out again.

"Now, now no more names calling. Charlie, come on let's go. Donny take care?' Alan said and went up to Don and gave him a kiss near the bandage.  
He then bend down and kiss Trixie, 'you'll be good and I'll come with muffins for breakfast tomorrow. Look after Ducky for me?"

Trixie put her arms round Alan's neck and kiss him and said, "Yes, you know I will."

Alan looked at her and was surprised at her reply. 'Such an adult like reply,' he looked at Don and wondered if he heard her.

Charlie came round and hugged his brother. "See you bro, take care. I may be late tomorrow, say afternoon or evening, gotta teach sometimes." 

"Chuc…Charlie, no need to come tomorrow if you have classes. I'm OK; don't need baby sitters, got one baby here." Pointing to Trixie, with his hand covered so that she could not see.

"I saw that! Am not a baby!" she pouted.

"Well, now you look like one." Charlie said and gave her a kiss.

Alan and Charlie soon went off and Trixie sat by Don's bed with her legs dangling, she was reading a book.

She looked at Don and said, "You want me to read to you?"

"If you like." Don replied.

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

tbc

thanks to Miki


	35. Chapter 35

TRIXIE CHAPTER 35

So it was like that, Trixie read the book she holding out loud and Don thought that her reading voice was clear and sweet. Soon he was absorbed in the story.

Neither of them heard the door until someone "ahemed" a few times. Don looked up and saw Wilber with the dinner cart.

He waved him in and Don waited until Trixie completed her sentence, "Trix, dinner's here, shall we stop?"

"OK." and she jumped down and ran to Wilber and asked, "What are we having tonight, please Wilber?"

"Err... Grilled chicken with the works and a side dish of plain spaghetti and this time no soup but I have jello for dessert. No, no don't make a face this is special jello with chopped fruit inside." Wilber said.

"Thanks Wilber, that's just perfect," Don said .

Wilber left the trays at the low table near the sofa and said, "Enjoy your meals."

Don went to the bathroom to clean up bit, came out, where Trixie was waiting for him.

Don had been cutting up the meat in pieces for her; it was not an easy job but he managed. Trixie had not been wearing her sling but the cast on her arm made it difficult for her to hold the knife and fork.

"OK?"

"Yes, thank you Don," she said and then they ate their dinner in silence.

"How was the food?" Don asked.

"OK, the spaghetti's nice. I like spaghetti." Trixie said.

'Well, one day you can try my dad's spaghetti and meatballs, he makes a mean dinner."

"OK, that would be nice. Thank you."

"You're welcome." 

After they had finished their meal, Don rang the bell and Kassie came in.

Not needing words, Trixie kissed Don on his cheek and left with Kassie. Don too got up and went to the bathroom.

He came out thirty minutes later refreshed and clean shaven.

He sat and took out the crumpled newspaper and started reading.

Trixie was away for a long time and Don wondered if she was spending time with her mother.

David came in around 9.40pm and he brought two cups of coffee and some doughnuts for Don.

"Geeze thanks a bunch, coffee! I haven't had coffee for a week now," a grateful Don told David.

"I know but don't tell your dad, I don't want to be banned from Charlie's house." They both laughed.

"Hey, where's missy?"

"I think visiting her mother, she left here after dinner, shortly after 8 pm. OK, what you have got for me?"

"Ah… file on the kidnapping case, I'll tell you what's in the file, you go on and have your coffee and doughnut. Think we better have this done before Missy comes back."

"Yes, that's good, already my father is coming at me for talking to Megan too long on the phone."

"Yes, can't blame him, you're not up to it yet."

"Don't you start, OK what do we have?"

David started on the case much same as Trixie had told Don concerning the kidnapping in the supermarket.  
The interview with the customers indicated no one seemed to realize that a little girl was kidnapped right in front of their noses.

The mother was distraught; the father was in Washington at that time.

David went on to talk about surveillance cameras and said it was reported there was no clear image as it was blurry at that time.

He stopped to comment, "They didn't have Charlie at that time."

They both laughed, he then continued,

"A day after the kidnapping they received the ransom note which demanded a huge sum of money and instructions on where to drop the money.

The Uncle, Robert Whitney, offered to drop the ransom money.

He delivered but the police were following and they tried to ambush Logan, but instead Logan opened fire on them.

The little girl managed to run away during the exchange of gun fire.

She was found later down the road sitting on the ground crying.  
She didn't remember what happened when the police tried to question her.

Logan was caught and subsequently escaped a few days later.

Mr. and Mrs. Cameron also tried to question their little girl but because of the traumatic experience she seemed to have forgotten what happened or she didn't want to remember the horrible experience.

She had become withdrawn and crying easily during all the questioning sessions.

Cameron finally put a stopped to it once and for all. He told the police that his little girl was safe and he didn't care about the money. He donated it all to the LAPD Police Fund and the case was deemed solved and closed.  
Robert Whitney died as result of an accidental shooting.  
At the advice of the Police, Cameron hired a bodyguard for his wife and Trixie which lasted for about a year. After that they declared they were not in danger."

"So that's it and the poor Robert Whitney died without anyone looking for his murderer."

"The Police gave in to Cameron easily. Could it be that it was a police officer's gun that shot Whitney?"

"Cameron really put a lid on this, he continued to donate to the Police Fund for another two years. Megan found it on the internet.

It is only by luck that this current kidnapping case is related to the one four years ago." David said.

There was some childish laughter coming from outside.

"David…." Don warned him and David closed the file and left it on the chair covered by his jacket.

"Thank you Kassie, and good night." Trixie said when Kassie saw her to the door.

"Hello, David." Trixie said coming into the room.

"Hello Missy, how are you today?"

"Fine, thank you. Are you visiting Don?"

"Yes, and I might want to stay a while, is that alright with you?"

"Ok, if that's fine with Don, it's fine with me." Trixie said and went up to Don who was sipping his coffee by the sofa.

She sat next to him and brought out her book.

"My you look fresh as a daisy, and you're green tonight." Don said ruffling her hair.

"It's Green Thursday!" she said.

"Oh, it's Thursday already, my goodness, I've been here for a week and it's like it's been forever.  
Do you want a doughnut?"

Trixie shook her head, "No, thank you I have brushed my teeth, see?" She grinned at Don.

David smiled and he brought a chair to near to them.

"Trixie, did you go and visit your mother just now?" Don asked.

"Yes, mommy will be moving to a regular room tomorrow and I am to stay with her." Trixie said not looking at Don.

Don looked at David and said nothing, he pulled Trixie to him and he said, "Hey, that's good news, why the gloomy face?"

"Trixie that's great, you'll be able to keep your mother company. Don may be getting out of here in a day or two." David said.

"OK, then. But will you come and visit ?" She asked.

"Yes, and I'll bring everybody." Don said.

She giggled and said, "That would be nice but then my mommy may not like with so many people in the room."

"Oh, then I'll just bring my dad and Charlie, will that be alright?"

"Yes, and the next round you bring Megan and Mita and the next round Colldy and David."

"Yes and it's Colby and not Colldy."

"OK."

"It's late. Why don't go to your bed and read, if you fall asleep, I'll switch off the light for you."

"OK, thank you Don and goodnight." She reached out and hugged Don then kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight David." She went to David and stood beside him.  
Don pointed to his cheek and David realized that she wanted to give him a peck on the cheek, he leaned down his head and she pecked him on his cheek.

"Goodnight missy." He said and she giggled and went off.

'Am not missy." She said and walked off to her bed.

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

tbc..

thanks to Mikiss


	36. Chapter 36

TRIXIE CHAPTER 36

Meanwhile in a quiet suburb, some thirty minutes away from the hospital……..

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Logan muttered to himself as he led himself into his old lodgings. So far he had escaped being caught; he blamed himself for being careless. He had no patience; he could have easily waited until that feebee was alone in the room.

Just earlier, he had parked his car inside the alleyways some distance away from the public eye. He collected his old belongings as well as the newly acquired ones and walked some distance to his lodgings.  
The yellow police tape was still tied to the door. He ducked under it and went inside.

Inside the room the only disturbances he saw was only a few overturned chairs. The room was almost empty except for three chairs and a table. He went into the bedroom and saw that it had been left undisturbed. The mattress was still there as was the small dresser.  
He opened the dresser; yep his clothes and Logan's things were still there intact.  
It had been more than a week since he left this place. He switched on the bedroom lights, no electricity; he presumed that they had cut the supply.  
He turned on the tap in the kitchen, which was working alright, he took a drink.

He went to check the power box, yeah it was on the 'off' sign, and he switched it on.

He was careful not to switch on the main lights; he switched on the small lamps that could not be seen outside.

He brought his groceries to the sparsely furnished kitchen; it had a kettle, a saucepan and few pieces of silverware and some dishes.

He made himself tea, opened a can of tuna and ate it with the bread.

After his dinner he took out the newly acquired things and he set them on the table, took the upturned chair from the floor.  
He spread the things out on the table, "This time there's no escape, Mr. Smarty Feebee. I'm gonna get you and I'm gonna get that little missy too. This time no one can stop me; this time I'll get my money." He went on muttering as he started to assemble the sticks of dynamite, joining wires and a timer. He was making a time bomb; no, he made two in fact.

The neighborhood was quiet, the people soundly sleeping in their beds. They had no idea that one man in their neighborhood was assembling bombs in their midst.

He had successfully assembled the bombs. He put them aside; the timers were not connected yet, he had time. He carefully laid out his plans on what he was going to do first.  
Locate the little missy, plant the distraction and then... Yeah, yeah, this time it's gonna work. He wished he could take out that feebee first, but he would have to wait for his turn.  
He carefully put the bombs away in his bag and went into the bedroom.  
ooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoo

After some thirty minutes, they heard the book dropped on the floor, David went to pick it up and put it by the bedside table. He switched off the overhead light on Trixie's bed; he pulled the blanket over her.

Don and David talked until almost 2am when Don told David they'd better call it a night. He told him to use the long sofa.

David took his small carryall and went to the bathroom, he came out, and Don was already fast asleep.  
He felt badly that Don had to keep him company when he was so tired. He went to the sofa, took his gun and put it behind the sofa pillow, took off his jacket and shoes and went to sleep.

Day Eight morning.

David woke up around 7.30am and noted that both Don and Trixie were still sleeping, he quietly went to the bathroom and when he came out, the nurse was already inside the room, checking on Don.

Don woke up when the nurse took his temperature.

David hung around and waited.

"How's the reading?" Don asked the nurse after she had completed the blood pressure check.

'Yes, it's almost normal, and your blood pressure is good." She said and excused herself and went out.

"Good Morning David, how's the sofa?"

"Morning Don, OK it was comfortable, really." David smiled, "Do you want ummm tea? I'll run down to the cafeteria to get some."

"Not it's OK; you go on ahead and have your breakfast. David you can go home, you know, it's OK in the daytime."

"Nah… nothing to do, I'm on vacation for 3 days…. Remember? By the way, Megan signed for me and Merrick approved." David said.

"Sure you want to spend it here?"

"Well, you'll be going home soon, isn't it?"

"I think I can go by tomorrow at the latest. I'm going to push to be let out today."

"That's good. Ok I'm going for my breakfast, sure you don't want anything?"

"OK, sneak up a cup of coffee for me?"

"Right, see you."

By 8.20am Don was up and about. After his morning ritual, he sat and read the daily papers; David came in with a cup of coffee for Don.

By 9.30am Trixie woke up and Don pressed the bell for the nurse.  
Clara came in and wished them, "Good morning folks. Hi Trixie, ready to go and wash up?"

"Good morning Clara."

"Good morning Clara." Trixie said. She went up to Don and David and wished them a good morning then she went off with Clara.

David stood and followed her to the door; he saw Grace follow her at a distance.

"Wonder when the father is coming back." David said.

"Irresponsible man, don't know what's the matter with him. Wife and daughter in hospital don't mean anything to him, obviously." Don said.

There was a knock and Wilber entered. He wished David and Don a good morning, put the trays on the table and left.

"Why don't you go ahead and eat." David said, but Don said he would wait for Trixie.

They sat and talked for a while and Don saw the wall clock that it was already 10.30 and Trixie was not back yet.

David saw the worried look and said, "Maybe I should go and see what's keeping her?" Don nodded.

After ten minutes, then fifteen and then twenty minutes, Don became worried. He went out and was on the way towards Trixie's room when David came running from another side.

"Hey, Don!"

"What's up David?"

"Sorry I took so long, Trixie was with her mother and they are moving her, I sort of helped out there. Came to tell you that she'll be there with her mother."

"That's great, Grace with them?"

"Yep."

"OK, oh wait, I need to have a word with Clara first." Don said and went to the nurses' station.

"Hi Clara, my friend told me Trixie will be with her mother. Can you send someone to get her breakfast tray from my room?"

"Oh. Don, I'm sorry for not informing you that Trixie would be back in her room with her mother, I've just got a call that one of our janitors fainted in the corridor…"

"A janitor fainted?"

"Yes, poor dear, taking too many jobs at once, probably not enough sleep."

"Oh... Alright, now about Trixie's breakfast?"

"Oh, yes alright then, I'll get them to do it. Thanks. You'd better go to your room; Dr. Stewart will be making his rounds soon." Clara said.  
"Thanks Clara." Don went off and as he turned, he saw someone sticking his head out at the far end corridor corner, Don stiffened.

He recognized that face anywhere by now.

"David! Here!" he ran towards the corridor.

David turned and managed to see Don's disappearing back.

"Don!"

Tbc

Thanks to Mikiss


	37. Chapter 37

TRIXIE CHAPTER 37

David ran after Don, he was careful not to knock into the nurses or the trolleys around the corridor.

He turned the corner and saw Don dashing across to the next wind and saw him chasing a man.

Meanwhile the man realized that Don was on to him. He ran and dashed into the next wing. He was way ahead when he spied a janitorial cart. He pulled the cart to one side and lay in wait for Don.

When Don approached him, he stood up and with all his strength he pushed the cart towards Don. He didn't let go, he rammed the cart into Don.

Don was pushed backwards; he had no chance to avoid it. The man kept pushing it at him, he kept stumbling backwards and was almost falling when David shouted at him and some nurses were alerted at the commotion.  
"HEY, HEY, YOU!"

The man stopped pushing, he looked at Don and he made a gun with his hand and pointed it at Don. "Bang, you're dead." He said and he gave a final push at Don and turned to run away.

Don bent down catching his breath and holding on to the now stationery cart for support.

"Don, Don, are you alright?" an anxious David asked.

"OK, OK, only winded."

"No, Don, I saw him ram the cart at you; better let Dr. Stewart check you over." One of the nurses said. The nurses came near to see if Don needed help.

"No, I'm OK, really, thanks for your concern."

David looked at Don and saw that he was sweating, whether from exertion or pain, he was not sure.  
"Come on; let's get you back to your room. You did a mighty sprint there just now. I couldn't catch up." David smiled at Don, "For an injured man, you're mighty fit in running."

"Huh, tell me that afterwards." Don walked back slowly with David.

"That was Logan, you know." Don said.

"So I'd gathered, what's he up to now? Better be very careful, he's cunning, smart and he's not scared of being caught."

"I think he's checking out the area. I saw him hiding behind the corner and he was looking in my direction just after I had my talk with Clara. I turned and saw him. He ran and I ran after him."

They reached his room and Don felt exhausted, he sat on the sofa and closed his eyes.

"Hey, are you Ok, shall I call the nurse?"

"No. I just want to rest before Dr. Stewart comes in. Don't want to spoil my chances of getting out. More than ever now I need to get out of here."

"He knew it was you?"

"Yea and he made a sign like this at me." Don showed him the gun hand that Logan made.

After a while, Dr. Stewart came in with a nurse, David stood up and excused himself.

One of the nurses told Dr. Stewart what had happened, he gave Don a thorough checkup and after a while he said, "Well, you're looking good but your heartbeat's a trifle fast, heard you did some morning exercise. How was it?'

"Well nearly got done in if not for my team mate." Don said frankly.

"Well, that's good, even with this you're doing well. How about we get you out of here tomorrow morning?" Dr. Stewart said checking at Don's shoulder.

"How about today, this afternoon? I'll stay for lunch."

Dr. Stewart smiled, "Didn't know that you like our food so much."

"Well, I can't just have my breakfast and go, can I?"

"Alright, you can stay for lunch first. But," Dr. Stewart held out a hand.  
"Provided you stay with someone, you get someone to change the bandages every two days for a week, then come in for your final checkup."

Don was elated that he could get out today.  
"Yes, I'm staying with my father and brother and no problem my father can change the bandages for me."

"Well, OK then, I can't say I'm sad to see you go, and I can't say I want to see you again." Dr. Stewart smiled.

Don smiled. "But I can say thank you very much for all you have done and I like to take you out one day for dinner, my treat."

"You're most welcome and thank you in advance for dinner. I apologize on behalf of the hospital that you have suffered while under our care."

"That's not your fault; it's just that he came after me while I was here. Well, I am getting out and I'll make sure that he won't hurt anybody. We'll catch him, he's not invisible."

"Take care and I'll send Clara in with the discharge papers and you can go anytime after lunch. Clara will give you the instructions for after discharge home care and you can get all your medication here, no need to go elsewhere. FBI gets a special discount here."

"Thanks again Doc, see you for dinner one of these days. I'll contact you."

"Yea, do that. Take care."

Doctor Stewart went off and the nurse with him stayed to change bandages for Don. She took the dressing off his head saying, "You don't need this but try to not to scratch. I know it's gonna be itchy for a while. We'll prescribe a cream for it, the scar will also disappear."

"Aw... I was hoping for a scar, it'll be more dashing to the girls." Don joked with her.

Don was familiar with most of the nurses and he knew Mona was easy to get along with.

She replied, "You'll still be your own dashing self without the scar and don't be cheeky."  
Mona is one of those motherly nurses; she is also a grandmother to three little boys.

"Thanks Mona for all your help."

"You're most welcome, ahh; the nurses will miss you terribly."

Don ducked his head, he was embarrassed.

Mona laughed and said, "There you go, be good."

Mona went off and soon David came in and saw that Don was all smiles.

"You ready to blow this joint?"

"Yep, Dr. Stewart is signing me out after lunch. Now where is my parent?"

"You want me to call Alan?"

"No, wait for a while; I still have about 3 hours to wait."

Alan came in around 12noon and got the good news that Don would be leaving after two. He was glad for Don and happy that finally Don got to go home with him.

Clara brought the paperwork around 1pm and after Don signed the papers, she said she would collect the medication for him.

Don was not in the mood to eat when Wilber sent in the lunch tray for he was anxious to go but he needed to do something first. He told his father to wait for him.

David followed him to Trixie's room and waited outside.

He knocked on the door and pushed it open; Trixie was reading her book in a chair next to her own bed.

Don was glad to see that Mrs. Cameron was alert and sitting up in the bed.

"Mrs. Cameron, how are you?' Don asked.

"I'm getting better, hopefully can get out of hospital by this weekend. Thank you so much for looking after Trixie for us, Mr. Eppes."

"It's Don, Hi Trixie, how are you doing?"

Trixie did not answer Don but continued reading.

Don looked at Mrs. Cameron.

Mrs. Cameron said "She been like that this morning, she did not eat her breakfast and she answered me in monosyllables."  
Don bend down and looked at her, "Trixie?"  
Still she did not answer Don. 

He tried another tactic, "You remembered what we've talked about? I'll bring Charlie and Alan to visit you. Your mother said you'll be out of here by this weekend. It's only 3 days away."

Don tilted her face to look at her. Don's heart almost broke; tears were running down her face.

'Aw… pumpkin, don't cry. Come on, you don't want to be a cry baby."

She jumped up and clung to Don and Don almost lost his balance, he hugged her to him and carried her to the sofa where he put her down.

"Hey, you're still crying, so you want to be a cry baby?"

"No, am not."

"Al..right then, I still see tears in your eyes." Don said in a sing song tone.

Sniffles…sniffles, after a few sniffles, she looked at Don, "Am not crying."

"OK, now you are happy your mommy is here with you, aren't you?"

"Y..eeesss."

"Your mommy said both of you will be leaving very soon, so you're happy about that aren't you?"

"Y..eesss."

"Then you remembered what we talked about?"

"Yesss."

'I'll come and see you tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow until you go home, is that alright with you?"

"Yesss."

"So Ok now, no more tears. You'll be a good girl for your mommy and listen to Grace or Chandler and don't be running out of this room, alright?"

"Yes." 

"OK, I've talked all I want to talk about, now it's your turn, surely you have a better vocabulary other than Yes!"

That got her giggling.

"Now that's what I like to hear." Don hugged her to him.

"But I don't want….." Don stopped her before she could continue, "No, no… we've already gone through that."

"But..."

"Um mmm. It's a no no word."

"Now can I say something?" she pouted.

"Wow… I'm scared; Pixie is an angry girl now." Don suddenly backed away.

She giggled and she pulled at Don's arm.

"OK, OK, you'd better not pull off my arm, I can only use this one for the time being."

"Don, what I want to say is that, you promised to come and see me?"

Yes."

"You'll always be my friend?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"No, I want to hear you say it."

"Yes, my little Pixie, I'll promise to be your friend."

"Always?"

"Always."

"Thank you very much Don, I will always be your friend too. You'd better go now, I will be a good girl and listen to mommy and Chandler and Grace."

"Alright. Take care of your mommy and yourself"

"Yes, Don you know I will. But you promise me to take care of yourself and listen to Alan?"

'Wow… this girl is something.' Errr, yes up to a point. I will listen to my dad."

"OK, that's fair enough; I know you will take care of yourself." Trixie said and she pulled him down to her level and whispered, "My mommy does not know about that bad guy trying to get me. You will catch him quickly?"

"Yes, I will catch him as soon as I find him, you don't worry about that. I won't let him hurt you again, I promised." Don said softly to her.

"Ok, that enough for me, thank you very much Don." She suddenly pulled him down again and she kissed him on his cheek, "I love you."

Don was taken aback. Then he bent down and put his hands on her face and kissed her forehead, "Love you too Pixie."

She clung to his neck and hugged him. Don did the same and hugged her to him.  
For a while, Don kissed her cheek, they both let go and Don stood up.

"Goodbye Mrs. Cameron, I'll come by tomorrow."

"Thank you Don, you're very good with Trixie, no wonder she admires you very much."

"You've got a pretty smart girl there, she's very adorable and my family loves her too. Well, I'll be going now. Bye Trixie."

"Bye Bye Don, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you then."

Don left and saw that David was talking to Chandler. Don had a few words with him regarding Trixie.  
He gave him his cell number and told him to call him if the need arose. He also gave him his office number and told him that he could speak to any of his team.

They shook hands with each other, and then David and Don left.

Alan urged him again to eat something. Don declined saying they could pick up a pizza on the way home and that satisfied Alan.

Clara came in with the medication that Don would need for the week.  
She explained the various medications and after discharge homecare to Don and Alan. After that she went outside and came in with a wheelchair.  
Don was not eager to sit in it but Alan reminded him that he had a big bag and he could carry it himself by putting it on his lap.  
David laughed at Alan's tactic and Don rolled his eyes and sat in the wheelchair with the bag on his lap.

Alan and Don thanked Clara and she saw them to the hospital entrance.  
Alan went to get the car; a few nurses came by to wish Don a speedy recovery.

David waited by the side and grinned at Don.

Don's cell rang, "Eppes."

"Don, are you getting out today?"

"Yes, Charlie, I'm on the way out now, Dad's bringing the car round. Will I see you later at home?"

"Yes, see you later. Glad you're back."

"Yeah. See you."

Alan brought the car to the front of the hospital's entrance, David took the bag from Don and stowed it in the trunk. He saw Don to the passenger seat and told him, "I'll follow you back to Charlie's house. What toppings do you want on the pizza?"

"No problem, David, we'll get it ourselves. We'll see you back in Charlie's house." Alan said.

"It's no problem really, I'll get it and you two can go straight home."

Alan thanked him and he gave the order. He tried to give David the money for it but David declined .  
Don said, "Thanks David, we'll see you at home." He turned to his dad and said, "Home James, and make it quick." He leaned back and closed his eyes.

He heard David laughing as he walked off.

"Funny man, James indeed." Alan smiled and started the car, Don smiled.

_The end for now.  
_

_My grateful thanks to my beta Mikiss for all her help._

_Tinkoo._


End file.
